Unstoppable Force Meets Immovable Object
by Krampus
Summary: AU The only good thing to have ever come of math class was meeting Rei. She tops a 64 percent any day. Shoujoai
1. Energy Applied

Right, what do we call these? Drabbles? Yes, that sounds infinitely better than admitting to being too lazy to string my thoughts together into a proper story. Drabbles it is.

First off, they jump around a bit. Come now, lovely confusion. Secondly, this is quite AU so don't expect the other Senshi to show up . . . or for there to be any Senshi at all.

Off with you now. Shoo, go read.

_Krampus

* * *

_

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter One:

Energy Applied – Energy Wasted

* * *

Rei drummed her fingers on the table in front of her, subtly wishing death on her grandfather and anyone who came near. Alright, not Grandpa. Rei loved him too much, for all that he was a misguided lecher. But _damn him_ for making her sit at this damn booth in the damn mall waiting for simpletons to wander up and ask for their fortunes. Every time a new customer waltzed over, Rei resolved to predict their sudden, painful death in as much detail as she could conjure. Each time, her conscience got the better of her and she ended up telling them the truth about what she saw.

_Will my grandchild get better? _It's just a bad flu. He'll be fine in a few days.

_Will my girlfriend say yes if I propose this weekend?_ Yes, go for it. She's been waiting for weeks.

_There's a dress over there on sale, should I buy it?_ Of course not. It'll make your ass look like a park bench. _Pardon?_ It would be wise to continue searching. The best things in life are often revealed through effort and perseverance.

"¥500 per question," Rei recited to her next client.

A ¥1,000 bill was handed over, slipped into the box beneath the table, and the girl took the seat across the table.

"What type of fortune telling would you like?" Rei gestured to the cards, crystals and candles set out on the table.

The girl shrugged. "Whichever you're best at."

Rei nodded and set out the candles. She lit three of the four scented candles and handed the matchbox to the blonde. "Ask your first question."

The girl took a thoughtful pose for a moment and then decided, "Am I going to pass the quiz we have this Monday?"

Irritated at such a useless question, Rei paused and looked closer at the girl before her. "You're in my class." The girl nodded. "You're the one that sits next to me and stares."

Minako didn't seem embarrassed at all, just grinned. "What can I say? You're nice to look at." All she received was a flat, annoyed look.

"Light the last candle."

Minako did so, put down the matches, and watched as Rei glanced at the flame and closed her eyes for a moment. It was only a few seconds before she looked back at Minako and said, "Nope. I'm seeing about a forty percent on the next quiz. Have you studied at all?"

"Forty!? What? Aw, crap – I, well, not yet, but, eheh . . ." Minako gave a guilty little grin and scratched the back her head.

"That's pathetic," Rei told her. She blew out the fourth candle and offered Minako the matchbox again. "You get to ask another question."

The blonde fiddled with the little bow of matches. "I do have another question . . ." She took out a match. "Should I break up with my boyfriend?"

"Isn't that a matter of opinion?" Rei hardly found this question any more worthy than the last.

"Just tell me if it's time to move on," Minako specified.

Rei sighed and gestured for Minako to light the candle once again. The blonde struck the match, set it to the wick, and watched as Rei became absorbed in the small, dancing flame. With a final frown of concentration, the fortune-teller looked up. "You could stay with him and be reasonably happy, but if you look elsewhere, chances are there's someone better for you."

Minako sighed, "That's kind of an iffy answer."

With a scoff, Rei's arms folded. "Well if you're already considering leaving him, things can't be that great."

"So . . ."

"It's time to move on."

"Thank you."

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Sorry, her friend mouthed with a shrug when Minako looked around and saw all the nearby chairs taken. She was still panting a little from sprinting to class – first day of school and she was already late. Everyone was already settled and some of them watching her surreptitiously. The only open seat was at the very back, second from the corner.

With a little smile and a return shrug, Minako slipped through the rows to the end and slid into her chair. She didn't know any of the people sitting around her. She wasn't particularly interested in them either, until she glanced at the girl to her left. Sunlight from the windows behind her entered softly, shaded the angles of her face and made her dark hair shine. Her profile was probably the closest to perfect that Minako had ever seen.

The dark haired girl did not look over once during the hour and a half where the teacher introduced himself, drew up a seating plan and started reviewing their previous year.

It didn't really matter. It hardly mattered at all. In fact it was convenient that she was isolated in this uncommunicative little corner. Someone to talk to would only distract her. Better that Minako pay attention in this class, as math had a habit of pile driving her average into not-so-stellar regions. She had resolved that this year, academically, would be different from the last, and the one before.

The dark haired girl who did not look at her had amazingly stiff posture, Minako noticed. Her back could not have been straighter if her spine had been swapped for a steel pipe. Her arms were rigid too, braced on the desk and set into unyielding shoulders. Only her hands, supple and elegant, took part in any sort of movement. She wrote her notes in cursive.

Minako glanced at the teacher every now and then, but inevitably returned her attention to this girl. There was nothing amazingly different about her, but she was captivating. Her uniform was clean and ironed. Her shoes were dark and shiny; her hair was darker and shinier. It was longer than her own, Minako realized. When she was ten, it had been her greatest accomplishment – owning the longest hair in the class. She had cried and sulked when her mother had trimmed her split ends off.

Minako imagined touching that hair for a moment, and then figured that it would not go over so well. The girl's profile was very serious. Her dark eyes focused ahead unrelentingly right until the end of class.

The bell rang and the dark haired, stiff postured girl who did not look at her slid her belongings into her bag and left. Minako put away her books as well and reached to put away her pencil, only to realize she had never taken it out.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Chatting to Rei was like jogging up an escalator going down – maximum energy applied, minimum distance covered. While she didn't rebuff Minako's attempts at friendship, there was zero encouragement.

- Are you doing anything this weekend?

- Hopefully not.

She seemed to have no interest in starting conversations and very little in keeping one going. Back straight, scribbling away at math problems, she hardly even glanced at Minako when she spoke.

- I don't get number 23. Do we have to factorise it or work with it like it is?

- Maybe you should study your notes.

She also seemed to have no qualms about being rude, though she didn't seem to go out of her way to be blunt either. There was very little Minako could do to get reactions from the composed girl other than mild irritation, though Rei would occasionally grow exasperated if Minako asked enough pointless questions.

- Who would you rather be stranded on an island with, James Dean or Johnny Depp?

- . . .

-Young Catherine Hepburn or young Audrey Hepburn?

- . . . I have no idea who you're talking about.

- Just say James Dean. You can't go wrong with the hot, brooding type right, _Rei_?

- . . .

- _Right_?

- . . . sigh.

Slowly, Minako began to wheedle details of her life out of Rei. She was a miko at a shrine and didn't watch TV, only rarely reading the newspaper to keep up with the times. She scored well on tests, usually only a couple marks off from 100 and wrote her notes in shorthand. She also turned out to be rather self-conscious.

- Stop staring at me.

- . . . Do I have to?

- Yes, do your work!

- But watching you work is much more enjoyable.

- I'm sure.

- No, really. You make the cutest face when there's a question you can't solve.

- I . . . what? Never mind. Leave me alone.

- Awww, you're blushing.

The irritable student, though she preferred to settle into her own little zone, always helped the blonde when she was having real difficulties. She would touch Minako's hand, take her pencil and lean in to explain a concept. Then she would have to go over it again because the volleyball player was distracted.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

"Don't pout at me."

"…"

"Stop it."

"But, Rei . . ."

"No. I said no."

"But what if I fail? What if I fail this test and then fail this course and I end up never going anywhere in life, living penniless and alone, working street corners and selling my babies for –"

"Shh. I'm trying to work. Maybe if you did the same you wouldn't have time for ridiculous fantasies."

"Please, Rei? I'll be good, I promise! I'll focus, and listen and be serious the whole time."

" . . . The whole time?"

"Eheh. Well, half of the time, at least."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

" . . . But –"

"Yes, really! Just walk with me after school and we can study for the afternoon."

"Thank you, Rei!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're so kind."

"Unh-hunh"

"And smart, and funny."

"Okay."

"And _sooo_ pretty."

"You can stop now."

"You sure?"

" . . ."

"Because there's more."

"That's fine. Save it for later."

"Okay! . . . Oh, don't roll your eyes at me."

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

"You're incredibly hard to get on your own, you know." Rei's tone was slightly surly like she was feeling impatient. Minako wondered how long Rei had waited for her to part with her friends.

She grinned in a way that her mother always called impish. Minako preferred the term 'coy'. "Am I? And why would you want to get me on my own?" She held the door as they exited the school.

She wasn't really trying for an embarrassed reaction and wasn't too disappointed when Rei only snorted, "Because I don't want to go near your bimbo-headed posse. I've heard idiocy is contagious in large, blonde groups."

Rei didn't even flinch at the smack Minako dealt to her arm. "You're just jealous!" The volleyball player gave her a snooty look. "And besides, you could never pull off blonde hair."

"I guess I'm safe then." Rei grinned but still shook her head. "I think I'll keep my distance anyway."

"You don't really like big groups, do you?" Minako observed.

"Nope. Don't do them." They waited at a crosswalk for the lights to change.

"What about me?"

_What about you? You tell me._ "You're not a big group." They crossed the street.

"So you'd do me?"

Rei gave her a sharp look that turned into one of exasperation when Minako started laughing. The blonde was always slipping quips like that into otherwise acceptable conversations. Rei had found that a glare did not seem to go very far in stopping the annoying girl's giggles. "Lose some weight and we'll talk," she muttered.

It shut Minako up as planned. This time, Rei did flinch when Minako screeched and socked her in the arm. Repeatedly.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

"Don't I get the tour?" Minako prompted from behind Rei, tagging along with the miko as she strode through the shrine grounds. They were both slightly out of breath from the trek up the massive flight of steps leading to the shrine.

Rei pointed and eloquently described, "Courtyard, shrine, home." They stepped up to the sliding door and took their shoes off.

"Ah, lovely, lovely, I can see you've got a real future in pleasing patrons." Minako jibed.

"Like your future in mathematics?" Rei returned. She led them from the door down a hall.

_Touché_, the blond silently noted, and grinned. "Well that's where you, my lovely assistant, come in!"

"I am _not_ your –"

"Rei, is that you?" a voice called from another room. "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"I do not talk to myself," she muttered and turned into a room. Minako followed and peered over Rei's shoulder at an old man sitting at a table, sipping tea. "I've brought a . . ." Rei turned her head, eyed the blonde and settled on, "classmate over to study."

"Ahh! I see, and such a pretty girl I see, too!" He squinted and gave a wrinkled grin to Minako.

"Grandpa . . ." Rei sighed.

"You two behave! Off with you. Study, study . . ." His cheery smile never faded as he returned to his cup of tea. "It's nice that you've brought a friend over, Rei."

The miko sighed and led the way to her room. Minako glanced sidelong at her face, expecting to see exasperation, and was instead encountered with a strange, sad smile.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

"I don't want to go out to dinner with him, Grandpa."

"I know you don't."

"I don't even want to see him."

"That's perfectly understandable."

"We're meeting clients, did I tell you that? He's dragged me into this like an amusing little sideshow for his stupid, loaded sponsors to distract themselves with. They'll stare and he'll preen and then we'll get in the car and he'll drop me off and I won't see him for another five months."

"Pretty girls _are_ always welcome . . ."

"I hate him."

"Now, I'm not sure that you do, Rei."

"I am. I hate him."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because . . ."

"You could tell him no."

"I hate him so much."

"But not completely."

". . . N-no . . . but I . . . I sh-should. I . . ."

"Shh, there now, don't cry. He will come to his senses some day and see what a beautiful, talented daughter he has and pay you all the attention you deserve."

". . . And I will be sure to ignore him."

"No you won't. You are far more forgiving than you give yourself credit for."

" . . . I . . . suppose. Do you think he'll like my new dress?"

"Of course he will . . . I paid enough for it."

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Seated properly at the table, diligently completing her current math equation, Rei resisted the urge to grit her teeth. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking around." Rei's room was neat and organized to the point of seeming suspicious. Minako was nearly convinced that she would find something disorderly _somewhere_ if she searched in the right place.

"I was under the impression you wanted to study, seeing as how your entire future is on the line." It was only through conscious, _strenuous_ effort that Rei managed not to growl this small prompt.

Minako seemed to sense her impending doom and skipped back to where her binders and notebooks were sprawled about. She seated herself, took up her pencil, and poured her focus into her work. It was only a matter of seconds before her attention wandered once again. "Do you like living in a shrine?"

Rei punched numbers into her calculator and copied down the answer. "Why?"

"I think it would be cool. Everything is so ancient and you own so much land – it's like your own castle." She grinned and poked Rei's cheek with the eraser end of her pencil. "Right, Princess?"

"No, it's a pain in the ass, actually." Rei grabbed the pencil from Minako. "I sweep the steps everyday in the morning before school and in the evening before sunset. I clean the entire shrine room daily and tend to the courtyard, and on top of all that I have to put up with swarms of tourists."

"So why do you live here if you don't even like it?" Minako snatched for her pencil but it was held beyond her reach.

"I never said I don't like it." She dangled the pencil closer. "It's not my choice anyway."

Minako stopped reaching and turned to Rei. "Why not?"

"Because." Her throat felt very tight and she paused until she was sure her voice wouldn't give her away. "This is where my father left me."

"And your mother?" Minako asked softly.

The tightness in her throat welled upward somewhere behind her eyes and her nose and threatened to push its way out. Rei looked away, got the feeling under control, and gave Minako her pencil back. "Show me which questions you have problems with and I'll help you with them."

The blonde just nodded and flipped through her notebook, glancing at the miko, who would not meet her eyes. They studied quietly for the next half hour and Minako felt she may have actually made enough progress to pass their exam. Rei told her not to get cocky.

Minako gathered her books and put them away. "Thank you, Rei," she said, seriously enough that the dark haired girl knew she meant things other than studying. The girl's blue eyes were also serious for once.

Rei considered thanking her in turn, but couldn't reconcile the notion with her pride. Her lips smirked. "You're welcome. Next time, you're paying."

Then Minako grinned and all was right again. "Oh, I'll find a way to repay you."

* * *

.o.0.

Leave a review - let me know if there's anything to fix and feel free to suggest scenes. This is really just me siphoning off excess ideas.


	2. Factor In

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Two:

Too Many Factors

* * *

Minako stared out the window. She could see the tennis courts from her seat today. Most days the view was blocked or otherwise diverted by the girl that sat next to the windows.

Rei was absent and it was making Minako fidgety. She had already dropped her pencil four times now, spinning it around in her fingers. She wondered if Rei was alright or if she was skipping. She wondered if Rei had ever considered skipping once in her entire life.

_Probably not. She'd have nothing to do_, Minako figured, and then reasoned with herself when this sounded bitchy. _It's not like I think Rei's a loser with no life outside of school it's just . . . she's not living for anything_.

Motivation came to Minako from many sources – friends, family, shopping, volleyball, boys . . . girls . . . It was these things which interested her, managed to make each day worth plodding through. Rei didn't seem to have any of them. If anything drove her, it was duty, and Minako found that disturbingly bleak.

_Everyone needs something to live for, or life loses meaning. There's no point in waking up if the sun never rises._ She propped her chin on her palm and stared outside. _I'm getting far too deep for my own good. Too much thinking is bad for the brain. That's my theory, anyway. _

Minako looked down at her math and contemplated the next question for nearly a split second. _She must be sick_. She looked over at Rei's empty desk and at the handouts the dark haired girl wasn't there to receive. _I should check on her_.

The tennis players were gathering the loose tennis balls and returning inside. _Finally, class is almost over. I wonder if she'll be annoyed when I show up._ Minako grinned a little. She was beginning to suspect that the miko's irritability was a ruse, a rather aggressive pretence that emerged whenever she was feeling at all uncomfortable.

The bell rang and Minako shoved her books into her bag and swept up the homework on Rei's desk.

* * *

The steps to the shrine were a journey in and of themselves which Minako tackled with her usual enthusiasm, humming a song until she reached the top. The shrine was an impressive old thing, but not entirely welcoming. The grounds were empty but for the leaves crackling around in the chilly wind.

Minako trotted around the main shrine edifice and knocked at the door to the section of the shrine that was inhabited. She waited for a while until a gradual shuffling noise was heard and Rei slid the door open. She answered the door a warm, thick housecoat, sweatpants and slippers. When she saw Minako standing outside she grunted, "It's you," and ran a hand self-consciously through her unwashed hair.

"Hey, sicky!" Minako chirped cheerfully and slapped a few sheets of paper into Rei's hands. "I brought you your math notes."

"Oh. Thanks." She shut the door behind Minako and they proceeded through the shrine to Rei's room.

Rei slid the math notes in amongst her other papers while Minako looked around, once again interested by the room and the pictures she had seen a few weeks ago. There was actual clutter around this time – clothes on chairs, schoolbag left on the floor, a box of tissues sitting on the unmade bed – giving rise to a suspicion that maybe the aloof girl was human after all. But in case the miko should grow annoyed again, Minako stopped looking about when Rei turned around.

"I don't know who your other teachers are, so I couldn't get the work from your other classes. And I would have too, you know." Minako grinned in her special, charming way. "Just for you, Rei."

Sitting on her bed, Rei shrugged. "It's fine. I've got it."

Minako's grin morphed into a perplexed expression. "You – how?"

"Yuuichiro," Rei mumbled.

Minako sat down on the bed as well, knees drawn up, facing Rei. "Who's he?" _And why does he get to visit? And how did he get here before I did? I ran!_

"He's in all my other classes and he volunteers around here." She yawned, her nose scrunching. With a sleepy hum and a sigh, Rei put her head down on her pillow. She was still very tired, regardless of how many hours she had spent sleeping. If Minako minded her rudeness she could just leave, she told herself.

Minako only smiled to herself and stood up to pull the slippers from Rei's feet, placing the fuzzy footwear on the floor and pushing her bare feet under the covers. If she had been awake, or been healthy, there would have been some form of protest, Minako was sure. As it was, Rei barely grumbled when Minako pulled her blankets up to her neck and tucked her in. She only received a half-hearted glare when she kissed the soft skin of Rei's forehead and patted her head.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She stretched out on top of the covers next to the sick girl.

"No!" came Rei's vehement reply, slightly nasal sounding. "He annoys me, always following me around making obnoxious conversations. And he needs a haircut," she added critically.

Minako smiled at the typical bluntness. At least Rei didn't sound like she was fond of him, Minako reasoned. And then she realised that Rei did not seem fond of anyone, herself included. She could be polite to strangers, but was sarcastic, occasionally rude, and very blunt with the people she actually talked to. Maybe her degree of disrespect was actually proportionate to how much she liked a person. That thought puzzled, pleased and irked Minako.

_Why would anyone ever like someone so confusing? _She pouted and put her head down on her that she probably resembled a petulant child, Minako asked, "Did he already bring your math stuff as well?"

Rei smirked sleepily. "No, Minako. Only you."

* * *

Finding out who in the hell this shady 'Yuuichiro' was proved to be a breeze for Minako. Her friends had mostly heard of him, some of them giving dorky little grins when she brought him up. In no time, he was pointed out to her in the cafeteria. Minako was not impressed.

He turned out to be some stud who slouched around the school wearing his crinkled uniform like a bum. Minako had to agree with Rei that he badly needed a haircut and was surprised that the guy could see a soccer ball well enough to have made the school team. Other than that, Minako couldn't seem to find a fault in him. The little of his face that was visible was chiselled and sported a shadow of hair that few other males of the school could boast. The rest of his body was apparently just as nice, his long, tan legs toned by a season of soccer practice. He even scored decent grades on a regular basis.

_He's got to be a total ass_, she told herself.

"I saw your game last week in the exhibition tournament," Yuuichiro commented when Minako introduced herself to him. Unable to find fault in him from a distance, Minako had decided to approach her secret nemesis. "You were amazing. That float serve you made during the second match was awesome." He smiled at her. His teeth were really white.

"You watch volleyball?" Minako asked, and upon later reflection would realise it was a rather unintelligent question.

"Yeah, not all the time, but my friend's girlfriend is on the team. You know Kiyomi? So we come watch sometimes before we head off to practice with the two other guys in our band."

"You're in a band," Minako deadpanned. _Of course he's in a band. He's probably lead guitarist. Asshole._

Yuuichiro must have missed the lack of expression on Minako's part. "Lead guitar," he grinned proudly. "You should check us out this weekend. We've got a gig at some bar downtown."

With a fabricated, light little laugh, Minako demurred, "Perhaps another time, I'm busy with Rei this weekend."

As expected, Yuuichiro's tone shifted in surprise and softened slightly. "Hino Rei? I didn't know you were friends with her. She's something, hey? I wrote a couple of my songs for her." He smiled boyishly, a cute blush and twinkling eyes.

With a little smile and some disingenuous noise of agreement, Minako fled his company, unable to stand the love struck look on the buffoon's face. She didn't want to think of herself as in the same boat as him. She didn't want to think that Rei might dismiss her feelings just as easily. And on that note, she grew even more puzzled at the dark haired girl. What was her reason for turning down someone so clearly in love with her?

* * *

". . . Minako? . . ."

"Morning, sleepyhead!"

". . . What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm sweeping of course!"

"Yes, but . . . why? And . . . are you wearing my hakama and gi?"

"Yep! Your Grandpa said it was okay to borrow them, and they fit too!"

"I see that . . . What made you decide to spend your Saturday morning doing my chores?"

"Hey, I said I'd pay you back, didn't I? I got eighty-five percent on that quiz."

"But you already brought me the math notes I missed yesterday."

"That? That was nothing. This is a lot of work!"

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours."

"You've . . . You're weird."

"Hey! I'm doing you a favour here!"

"No, you said you were paying back a favour."

"Same thing! Go back to bed if you're going to be grumpy."

"I would, but there are a bunch of other chores to do. I should get dressed."

"Don't worry about it. Your boyfriend showed up and started cleaning the shrine room."

"My . . . Yuuichiro is not my boyfriend! Don't go putting ideas in his head."

"Oh, he's already got the idea. I wasn't the one who put it there."

"Hey, don't start grinning at me like it's my fault!"

"Well, he's very good looking, Rei . . ."

"You can have him then."

"Ah, no thanks."

"Right, you've got a boyfriend."

"Not anymore I don't. We broke up last week."

". . . Was he the one you were asking me about at the mall?"

"Yeah, and I suppose you were right. I think I've found someone better."

"That's . . . good. Not good that you broke up, but good that you've found someone . . ."

"I guess it is. I'm glad I've moved on, but I don't know if it'll work out . . ."

"Well, don't ask me for advice, I'm not into relationships."

"A beautiful girl like you? That's a shame."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Have a good sleep."

"Thanks."

* * *

There had been a rather peeved expression on the miko's face when Minako had scooted her desk and chair over right next to hers. Her health had mostly returned to her over the weekend, but apparently some ailments weren't as easy to get rid of.

"So we can work together!" Minako had said with her trademark, painfully bright and charismatic, _gee aren't you happy?_ grin. She didn't even wince when her sliding desk made a loud, ear wrenching noise against the floor.

Rei promptly scoffed. Minako had grown tired of bombarding her with crumpled little notes, only to have them unceremoniously ignored. Her desk looked like a wastepaper bin.

"Go away," was the first thing out of Rei's mouth. "You distract me."

"Yes, I am quite distracting, aren't I?" Minako propped her head in one hand and twirled her hair with the other.

"You just talk too much," Rei muttered.

Minako either didn't hear or decided not to hear. "You're making that funny _I can't solve this question_ face again." She poked at the other girl's face like she could touch the source of the puzzled little half-frown half-pout. "Don't tell me Rei needs Minako's help?"

The usual frown appeared along with another scoff.

Minako never thought that seeing someone scowl so darkly could make her want to laugh. She didn't laugh though. That would ruin the game. "Got any plans for this weekend?" she enquired.

"Working at the shrine." Rei said. She didn't know why Minako bothered to ask anymore. The answer was always the same.

"Fun. Don't you ever do anything else?"

"There's some famous American flying in who wants a tour," Rei said defensively. "We need good publicity and that means the shrine has to be clean."

"Why don't you hire someone?"

"We've considered it."

"And?"

"And none of your business. Besides, with Yuuichiro's help we get along fine."

Minako idly stroked her chin and mimed twirling a beard. "What if I were to help out at the shrine?"

Rei looked over at her. "I don't see why you would. We're not going to pay you."

The blonde had already surmised that the issue might be monetary. "Ah, but what if we . . . bartered? Traded services, so to speak."

The dark haired girl had learned to be leery of the expression on the volleyball player's face. "What do you mean?"

Minako made a steeple of her fingers and adopted as businesslike a tone as she could manage, which was unexpectedly convincing, mostly due to her dabbling in drama. "I propose that for every time you tutor me in this . . ." she poked at her notebook with an expression of deepest repugnance, "distasteful subject, I repay you in a day's worth of menial labour around the shrine. You work less, my marks go up – everybody wins!"

Rei actually contemplated it for moment. It seemed like a decent deal, except, "I suppose the catch is that I have to put up with you all the time," she muttered.

"Catch? I was going to include that in the special job bonuses category."

"You would," she said, but appeared hesitant. "Are you sure about this? Shrine work is _hard_ work and you'd likely find it boring."

Minako waved it away. "I know that. I spent a day sweeping, didn't I?" Rei remained unconvinced and in place of irritation at her stubbornness, Minako felt a strange, warm sort of fondness that jumbled her insides a bit. "You're so honourable," she teased lightly.

Rei made dismissive little _whatever_ motions. "If you want the raw end of the deal then fine by me."

"Well, since I know you're secretly feeling bad about it –"

"I could care less," came the immediate retort.

"– we'll just keep in mind that you owe me a favour," Minako finished. She held out her hand. "Deal?"

_Ah, what the hell._ "Deal."

* * *

Minako glanced surreptitiously at Rei, trying to gauge her mood as they walked through the halls together. Friday's last class had just finished. After being asked repeatedly during math class, Rei had caved in exasperation and promised she would wait around to walk Minako to her bus stop before heading home. Sensing that her moody friend wasn't feeling particularly irritable just then, Minako decided to try.

"So this girl Takai is having a party next week . . ." she began cautiously.

"No thanks," Rei replied automatically.

"Please, Rei!" Minako wheedled, "It'll be fun, I swear. Takai's parties are the best."

As usual, her begging seemed to have little effect. "So go and hang out with _Takai_."

"But I want to spend time with you," Minako pleaded, her bottom lip coming out to pout.

Rei shrugged but looked at Minako seriously. "So come by my place some other time." It occurred to Rei that she normally didn't encourage Minako to pop by. The odd study/shrine cleaning session was proving quite enough for her nerves to handle. But like most things with Minako, it felt natural to just say what was on her mind. It also seemed to Rei that it was far too easy to be nice whenever they spoke, thought the miko would never admit that these might be indicators that she was starting to like the cheerful blonde.

Looking slightly less put out, Minako only gave one final try. "Are you sure you don't want to go? There's a swimming pool."

Smirking at the weak bribe, the dark haired girl shook her head. "You can tell me about it afterwards. I'll see you later."

Minako stood at her stop and watched Rei keep walking. _I guess I never really expected her to say yes . . ._ Considering how the miko was at first, and the stories she had heard of Rei's renowned aloofness, Minako supposed maybe she wasn't making such bad progress – slow progress, but unquestionably worthwhile.

Rei was nearly half a block away now, but Minako was happy to admire her from any distance. _She looks really good from the back . . ._

* * *

"Who's that girl you talk to in math?"

Minako bent over to adjust her kneepads, ignoring the whistles from the boys behind her sitting in the stands watching their practice. "With the long dark hair?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kagura rolled her eyes at the ridiculous cat calls.

Minako finally straightened, giving a small wave to her audience. They returned to ogling less noisily, and Minako turned to her team mate. "That's Rei. Isn't she pretty?"

"She is." Kagura grinned and arched an eyebrow. "Are you two together?"

The volleyball captain laughed and shook her head. Her elaboration had to wait, as her turn in line had come. She paced toward the net with swift, measured steps, swung her arms back and sprang into the air to crush the volleyball the assistant coach set up for her.

"Good, Minako!"

She retrieved the ball, lobbed it back into its bin, and stepped back in line. Kagura rejoined her a moment later.

"You need to pull your arm back further when you're setting up," Minako pointed out.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Kagura accepted the advice easily. "So is your math girl . . . you know?"

Minako sighed and flipped her hair back in a show of mild irritation. "I've no idea, I can't tell at all. She's way too reserved for me to just ask."

"Have you tried snooping? You know, asking who she likes, who she's dated, who she –"

She waved away Kagura's question. "I've tried, I've tried. She's in total lockdown. Like this one time, Touji was standing at the front of the class, you know Touji – tall, short hair, basketball team, anyway, I asked her if he didn't have the nicest ass ever and she looked at me like it was the lamest question ever and then ignored me."

Kagura gave a little laugh. "And you like her, why?"

"Bad taste?" Minako laughed as well. "It's hopeless, though. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Aw, that's cute. I think you should just go for it. She's not likely to turn you down, you're gorgeous."

Minako beamed and mauled her friend with a hug. "Oh, Kagura, you say the sweetest things. Why have we never dated?" She paused to strike a thoughtful pose.

"Because I'm straight?" Kagura speculated.

Minako stroked her chin. "Right, you're still stuck in that awkward 'straight' phase. You'll grow out of it."

"And become a switch-hitter like you?"

"Now, now," Minako chided. "I'm just open-minded."

"Let's hope math girl is as flexible." Kagura tightened her ponytail, anticipating her upcoming turn to practice spiking.

Minako spaced out with a dazed little grin. "Yeah . . . flexible would be good. That would be very good . . ."

Kagura sighed and snagged the waistband on the other girl's short spandex shorts. Minako yelped when the elastic was released with a snap. She rubbed her bottom and pouted at her friend. The boys cheered.

"It's your turn," Kagura helpfully supplied.

"Hmmph. How do I get myself into these abusive relationships?" Minako grumbled.

* * *

.o.0.

Well, clearly we need some more volleyball scenes so Minako can be a shmexy in her short spandex shorts, and I think a little skipping class might be in order. Perhaps some underage drinking? Other than that, we'll see how the next chapter goes.


	3. Recalculating

So this took a while, but I decided to hack this chapter up and add more scenes to make it all flow better. This way, you get quantity _and_ quality! Heh . . . just . . . at a later date. And if the jumpy-aroundness makes no sense to you, don't bother asking me why I did it. I'm artistic; I don't have to explain myself. It's not ADD, it's ART.

* * *

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Three:

Recalculating

* * *

Rei started up the stairs to the shrine, but Minako plopped herself down at the bottom and moaned, "I'm too tiiired."

"To walk up some stairs?" Rei paused a few steps up.

"Don't make it sound so trivial," Minako whined. "These things are brutal. The elevation change makes me queasy at the top."

Rei snorted and stepped down to where Minako could see her smirk. "Some athlete you are."

"Oh, shut up. What you need is an escalator, an escalator and a muzzle, but above all an escalator. It would probably improve business at the shrine."

"Like I want lazy people loitering around my shrine," Rei scoffed, choosing to ignore the second recommendation. "Let's go."

"Carry me," Minako demanded.

"No. Come on."

"But what about the favour you owe me, hmmm?"

Rei stopped in her tracks and Minako mentally pumped her fist victoriously. "What? You want to redeem it this way?" she asked incredulously.

Minako nodded, liking her spontaneous plan more and more. "Carry me up the stairs and I'll consider the debt repaid."

Rei looked very much like she wanted to protest. Minako was glad the miko placed such value in her word and honour because next second, she was shouldering both their schoolbags and clambering onto Rei's back. She couldn't restrain a gleeful, "Yay!" to which Rei grunted gruffly and started up the lengthy stairway.

What Rei couldn't figure out, was why they were friends in the first place. Their relationship seemed to basically consist of the blonde annoying, accosting and taking advantage of her whenever the mood struck her. Which it did – often. Minako had now started singing some infernal, irritating song with her mouth practically pressed to Rei's ear. And to make matters worse, Rei was starting to slow down, her initial, determined pace bowing to tiring muscles.

It did not go unnoticed, and seemed to warrant a break in singing to coo, "Ah, is Rei getting tired, too?" Minako reached around to pinch her cheeks. "I bet her poor little leggies are starting to ache and her wee skinny arms are hurting all over."

"Mina . . . ko . . ." Rei growled ominously, the effect slightly ruined by her breathlessness.

"I bet she wishes she were a star athlete like me." Minako stroked her head and fluffed Rei's bangs – something the standoffish girl would never have let her do had her hands been free to stop her.

Rei huffed some excessively expletive sentences, something to the effect of, "The hell I do. Leave my damn bangs alone." They were only barely past halfway, but when they got to the top, Rei resolved to give Minako a good solid push and watch her roll back down the hard, stone steps.

Oblivious to this plan and making plans of her own, Minako leaned into the curve of Rei's neck and laid a little kiss there, giggling at the flinch. "You're not in such bad shape I suppose."

"_What_ are you –!"

With a full blown smile, Minako kissed just at the bend of her jaw as well, lingering on the warm skin. "You're getting a little red though." Her teeth lightly nipped the burning tips of Rei's ears.

"Stop – you – _Cut it out_!" Ignoring the burning in her legs, Rei redoubled her efforts to get to the top quickly.

"Just helping you go faster, Rei. You know – a little encouragement here and there." With a devilish laugh she wriggled out of the miko's hold and dashed up the last dozen steps. "Wouldn't want you to collapse, though. Then I'd feel bad," she yelled down.

Rei looked up at her quizzically and stumbled up to the top. "Am I supposed to thank you?" she asked acerbically.

"No, no," Minako danced off merrily. "No need. But since you didn't carry me up all the stairs, I guess you still owe me a favour."

"_Minako!_"

* * *

Surprisingly, Minako was all sorts of helpful when it came to pitching in at the shrine. She occasionally tripped over her broom, sometimes knocked things over, but usually got the job done without breaking anything. _Usually_ . . .

Grandpa hadn't been too thrilled about the small statue the blonde had toppled over and beheaded in the shrine room during her first week of work. Minako was thereafter assigned the outdoor jobs – mostly sweeping.

Even more stunning, Minako didn't complain. If anything, she seemed to enjoy the menial labour, which both puzzled and amused Rei. After sweeping her way down the shrine steps, the jovial blonde would trudge back up, panting of course, but grinning whenever Rei was standing at the top. She also took pleasure in sweeping around the grounds, humming and skipping, her broom strokes swishing in rhythm.

Rei found it . . . odd, and frequently noticed the corners of her lips creeping upwards while she watched the carefree girl at work. Cleaning the shrine had definitely taken a sharp one-eighty from the solitary, near-meditative routine Rei had always practiced. She usually felt compelled to kill Yuuichiro if the man ever intruded while she was lost in thought, performing her chores on autopilot. Being fairly sensitive to Rei's moods, Yuuichiro only stopped to chat or ask questions if he was sure Rei wouldn't immolate him with a deadly glare. Rei was nearly sure that Minako could also detect what sort of temper she was in, but Minako seemed fine with disregarding all grumpiness and intruding with her bouncy, cheerful presence.

When the chores were finished, they put everything away and entered the house where part two of their routine set in. Rei arranged snacks and brought them to her room where the two of them settled down at the table, spread out their homework, and studied until Minako had to go home.

Where chores failed to bother Minako, homework was her ultimate archenemy. She slumped against the table and whined at the questions she couldn't answer, got bored and annoyed Rei to pass the time, and often she gave up and curled up for a nap on the floor.

"You have got the worst work ethic I've ever seen," Rei muttered to the dozing blonde.

Minako hmmmmed and flipped onto her other side with a sleepy, "Thank you, Sensei . . ."

Rei absently patted her head and went back to studying derivatives – a subject that Minako would panic over in a couple days when she realised a test was coming and she knew nothing. Ah well . . . Rei, of course, would be there to cram it all into her head the night before and then remind her to breathe before class.

Rei had never heard of Minako before the blonde took the seat next to her, but the group of friends she was part of were known for being incessant jocks and sleazy partiers. Rei looked down again. For being a skanky drunk by association, Minako wasn't living up to the image. At least not at the moment, making light little snoring noises into her curled hands as she was. Rei couldn't really fathom how these two versions of Minako met and got along. She shook her head and started gathering Minako's notebooks and papers together, idly wondering how long it would take for the party-Minako to get bored of working at a shrine.

Rei tugged at the sleeve of the t-shirt Minako was wearing. She had taken to leaving a change of clothes at the shrine so she could get out of her uniform. Minako had even claimed a corner of Rei's room as hers, named it AinoLand, and demanded that Rei pass through customs if she wanted to enter. Rei's flat stare had been met with a quirky grin.

The blonde stirred, rolled over and plopped her head in Rei's lap where she yawned widely.

"Charming," was Rei's opinion on her view of Minako's molars. "You're supposed to be home by six?"

"Mmmm, yep. Why? What time is it?" Minako sat up.

"Twenty to." _If she likes being here, I'm fine with that. If she ever wants to leave, I'm . . . fine . . . with that too. Everything is just . . . fine._ "Come on, I'll walk you to your bus stop."

* * *

"Skip?" Rei made a dismissive sound. "Tch, how about no."

"Come on –"

"No." She returned to her math questions.

"Oh loosen up, Grandma," the blonde jibed. When in doubt – peer-pressure, she figured.

"Go with one of your friends," Rei deflected, flipping back in her binder to read her notes.

"You're my friend," Minako said simply.

Rei ignored the significance of this statement. "You know what I mean."

"I know what you _think_ you mean," she muttered.

The indignant scowl being shot her way had to go unanswered when a scrunched note landed at Minako's feet. With a sigh, she scooped up the note and gave a grin and a wink to its sender. It took her only seconds to smooth it out to read, scribble a reply, and fire it back.

_talk later _

_busy now_

"So," Minako returned to the task at hand – convincing water to fall upwards. No, wait – coercing Rei into having fun. "Skipping math class tomorrow last period? Yes? Good."

"No, Minako," the other girl said sternly.

"Why not?" she whined.

"I'm not a reprobate, I'd like to get into a university, and I really don't see the point."

"Oh, pull the stick out," Minako sighed.

Rei bristled. "There's no stick! If there was, I'd knock some sense into you!"

"You are not going to math class tomorrow, Hino Rei," the blonde said with conviction. "Either I come drag you out and we make a break for it, or you meet me outside and we sneak away real quiet-like."

With a growl, Rei set her pencil down. It seemed she actually had to give this some attention. "Why so desperate to cut class?"

"You mean asides from the _obvious_ reasons?"

"Obvious reasons?"

Minako grinned in a way that let Rei know something irksome was going to emerge from the blonde's lips. "Well, you're a very attractive girl. Anyone would love to spend the day with you," her grin worsened, "and maybe a night or two."

"That's it. I'm not going." Rei made to turn back to her school work.

"No! I'm – wait! I'm sorry," Minako said quickly, sitting forward in her chair and trying not to laugh.

"Keh. Of course you are."

"No, I am. Well, I'm not _sorry _sorry, but I do take it back if you want me to." Minako smiled winningly.

"Whatever. Give me a real reason for skipping." Rei faced the blonde once more. This was her last chance.

For a moment, Minako said nothing. Then her grin faded into an almost wistful expression. "Sometimes I . . . get restless. Being here, being _motionless_ . . . makes me feel less and less alive. You know? Do you ever feel like that?" She wasn't even looking at Rei now. "You ever feel like if you don't start moving you might just die and no one would notice?"

* * *

Rei would probably glare her to death if she pointed it out, but Minako could sense the others girl's guilt at skipping classes. The miko was also looking distinctly jumpy, checking over her shoulder every now and then. She only relaxed slightly when they stepped into a small video arcade.

"We're skipping to play video games?" Rei asked sceptically.

Minako scoffed, "Of course not. We're here to get out of these." She gestured at their uniforms. "You brought a change of clothes like I told you?"

Rei nodded, finally comprehending the blonde's infinite wisdom, and they made their way to the back of the arcade to the washrooms, each taking a stall to dress in. Minako was done first and leaned over a sink to fix her hair and straighten her clothes in the mirror. Movement in the corner of the mirror showed Rei standing back to do the same. Minako paused for a moment to ogle the miko in her street clothes – a combination of trendy and casual that was tasteful enough to fit her personality.

They also fit her body really nicely, Minako tried to note with critical detachment – and failed. She was fairly certain she had been appreciating the other girl's legs for long enough to qualify as staring and shook herself out of it. Looking nervously back up at Rei's face, the lack of scowl surprised her. The miko's reflection stood with a half grin on her face and a superior tilt to her head.

Minako didn't really want to know what Rei was going to say and turned around to face her with a quick, "Let's go!" and bolted out the door.

"Go where?" she heard grumbled from behind her.

Minako waited until the dark haired girl had caught up before latching onto her excitedly and whispering, "Shibuya!"

To get to the busy shopping district Shibuya required that they take a train. The blonde bounced in her seat the whole way there. Rei dragged her off at the right stop and they spent the rest of the afternoon wandering through busy stores and crowded streets.

Unsurprisingly, Minako was a manic shopper, trying on anything that caught her eye and insisting that Rei give her opinion. For her part, Rei looked and did not touch, not terribly in need of clothes nor interested. It was only due to Minako's wheedling that she tried on some shirts and ended up buying one.

At the end of the day they made their way out of the mad crush of shoppers and headed back the way they came. Minako was enjoying making seedy prepositions concerning the nearby love hotels and the clubs that were starting to open up. Rei switched topics as if she didn't even hear the blonde.

"Are you taking the train home as well?"

Minako gave up trying to fluster the calm girl with insinuations and shook her head. "Just a bus. My house is pretty close. You could come over if you like," she offered.

Rei checked the time and shrugged, "I could, but I don't want Grandpa to start doing my chores. Another time, maybe."

"Okay. And, Rei?"

Rei waited, watching a small smile light bright blue eyes. "I'm really glad you came. I had a lot of fun. I know this isn't really your thing, but thank you. It means a lot to-"

"It's not my thing," Rei interrupted, "but I didn't do it just to please you." The miko nearly cringed at how harshly this came out and realised she couldn't stand to watch Minako's expression fall. With little thought preceding the action, Rei hugged her. Just a short, friendly embrace that ended before Minako could even reciprocate. "I had fun as well," Rei murmured.

A soft goodbye, a small flash of a smile, a hasty retreat . . . and Rei was nearly half a block away before Minako could function properly again.

* * *

"Hey . . ." Minako looked over her manga at Rei, who was lying on her bed studying.

"What?"

"You know that favour you owe me?"

"I do _not_ owe you anything." Rei fumed, still irritable about the last "favour" she had been forced to perform.

Minako grinned, crawled over to the bed and knelt next to it, leaned her head against Rei's. "I want you to come see one of my games."

"Good for you," she muttered.

"I promise not to trick you this time," Minako offered.

Rei twitched a little at the closeness of Minako's lips to her ear. "I don't want to watch volleyball."

"Why not?" Minako pouted and tugged at a strand of hair.

Rei batted her hand away. "It's not that I dislike it, I just don't find it very interesting."

"Well then you've never watched _me_ play." She leaned even closer to murmur, "I'll make it _very_ interesting."

"I'm sure . . ." Rei scoffed quietly. Minako's nose was touching her cheek and she could feel it when the blonde blinked.

"So you'll come watch?" Minako asked sweetly, leaning around to peer into Rei's eyes from up close.

Rei turned her head and huffed, "Fine."

Minako cheered and flung herself onto the bed to squeeze Rei in a hug. Rei grunted and tried to liberate her arms so she could keep working. Minako ignored the other girl's struggles. "You can paint your face and bring a big poster –"

"Keh. Not!" Rei growled at not being able to free herself and reached back to tickle the blonde's sides.

Minako wriggled, but maintained her death grip. "Eehaha! And . . . heeheehee . . . flash the crowd . . . hahahee . . . whenever I score a point! Ahahahahaha! Stop! Aaah, I let go already! Ahahaheehee!"

But Rei had flipped their situation around, incapacitating Minako with a crushing round of tickling that had the blonde at her mercy. By the time she let up, Minako was limp and dazed, tears running from her eyes from laughing so much.

"Mahhh," she mewled weakly, wiping at her eyes.

Rei sat back with a satisfied smirk. "Let that be a lesson, chump."

* * *

"Are you and her, um, are you together?"

"Are we . . . together? What do you mean?"

"You know . . . I mean you spend a lot of time with each other . . . and I –"

"Wait, wait, you think we're _together_?!? What?! No! We're just – no, we're hardly even – I don't like her like that!"

"Oh, alright. I didn't mean to offend you or upset –"

"Then why the hell would you ask such a stupid question?"

"I . . . well you see, it's just . . ."

"Out with it, Kumada."

"I don't understand why you won't go out with me."

". . . I _told_ you. I don't like you like that."

"But I'm kind to you and polite even when you're mean to me! I work extra hard just so you'll notice me. It's been a year and a half now . . ."

". . ."

"So I thought maybe you weren't into guys . . ."

"You're an idiot."

"I guess . . ."

"And really cocky!"

"Sorry . . ."

"How much more conceited can you get!? Just because I don't like you I must not like men? That is so arrogant! As if _you're_ the greatest male specimen around."

"I am in a band . . ."

"We're friends, Yuuichiro. I like you but I . . ."

"I know."

". . . I'm sorry."

"No, I apologise. I shouldn't have assumed or tried to pressure you. I . . . is there a chance you might change your mind?"

" . . . I don't know."

"Alright. See you later, Rei."

"Bye . . . Yuuichiro."

* * *

After school on Tuesday found Rei seated in the bleachers of the main gym, leaning back on her elbows propped against the row behind her. The stands were being slowly filled by the trickle of students entering to watch the senior girl's volleyball team continue their winning streak.

Rei had been debriefed _at length_ on the team's ongoing stretch of victories orchestrated and carried out by their fabulous team captain. Then Rei had only half listened as Minako started into a description of the team formation and her position. The numbers 5-1 kept coming up and the word _setter_, which Rei had only a vague notion of.

The team was warming up on the court in preparation, running through drills, looking very organised and energetic. Minako's bounding stride and flashing blonde hair was unmistakeable even at a distance, not that Rei's seat was too far back. The team captain found the dark haired girl easily in the crowd and paused to give a wide smile and wave.

Rei wasn't about to make an ass of herself and wave back, but two girls seated in front of her, thinking the acknowledgement was being aimed at them, were more than willing to return the gesture. Minako just grinned, keeping eye contact with Rei, and returned her attention to the court. Rei pondered the possibility of sneaking out now that Minako had seen her, but was distracted by the start of a conversation in front of her.

"I thought she didn't like you anymore," the girl on the left said to her friend.

The other girl shrugged. "She's probably just being nice. Besides, I heard she's totally into someone else – some girl no one knows."

Rei tensed and stared holes into the backs of their heads while the two girls continued chatting. "Wait, what about that guy she was seeing? What's-his-name . . ."

"Oh, their break up was like, weeks ago. Where have you been?"

"Umm, not spreading gossip?"

"Whatever. So anyway, you'll never guess who hooked up at Akio's party last weekend . . ."

The miko sat back and tuned their chatter out, trying to ignore the suspicions niggling at her with aggravating persistence. _Yeah right. It's not what you're thinking – you don't even know if she's like that. You don't even know if these two bimbos are telling the truth._

But the niggling suspicions brought reinforcements. _"I think I've found someone better . . ."_ Minako told Rei , her eyes on the leaves she was sweeping. _"I mean you spend a lot of time with each other . . ."_ Yuuichiro pointed out. And he was right. It was rare for her to be around someone so much. Most people gave up when they realised she really was as distant as she acted.

Rei rubbed the back of her neck and tried to reason it all away with logic. _You know how determined she can be. She didn't give up because she's stubborn._ The miko froze when she realised she was massagingthe part of her neck that the blonde had molested with her lips just a couple weeks ago.

_Explain that. _

She dropped her hand back into her lap.

_And explain the way she looks at you when she thinks you're not paying attention – you know the look. Or how about the fact that she seems to have nothing but free time to spend with you. If she was after anyone else–_

Rei sighed. _Bah! Enough already! There's no point in stressing over it – it's not like it's of any importance._

The visiting team was entering the gym now and the game looked to be underway at last. The miko sat up straight and blocked out the part of her mind that would not change its opinion.


	4. Speed x Time

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Four:

Speed x Time

* * *

"Hey you! You're looking grumpier than usual."

"Just leave me alone."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you glaring at your paper and strangling your pencil?"

"Because you're annoying me!"

"Has Yuuichiro been holding out on you? Not performing up to snuff?"

"What?!"

"Well, either something's wrong, or you're sexually frustrated."

"Arg! I told you, I'm not going out with him! I _don't_ need men."

"Really? I think that's very wise of you."

"Yeah, you would."

". . . And what do you mean by _that_?"

"Look . . . are- are you . . . do you-"

"Like girls? Yeah . . ."

"But you said you had a boyfriend."

"I did."

"So . . ."

"I like . . . _people_, Rei. Everything else is just details."

". . . You seem very casual about it."

"Well you already knew, didn't you?"

"Or you wouldn't have told me?"

"Something like that. So now that you know my deep, dark secret, want to share whatever's eating you?"

"Not really, no . . . I don't, okay? Stop it . . . why do you have to pout like that? Fine. I went to dinner with my dad. It wasn't . . . ideal."

"What did he do?"

"He's just an ass. Spent his time schmoozing with old, snotty moneybags and sent me home in a cab at nine because it was a school night. He makes the effort only a couple times a year, and I only see him for two hours, during which we hardly speak and he treats me like a child. _That's _why I'm grumpy."

"Fair enough. At least it's because of this and not Yuuichiro."

"How is this any better?"

"Well, you with Yuuichiro might seriously affect our team's batting order."

". . . What?"

* * *

Minako couldn't tell whether or not Rei was enjoying the game. All she saw in her brief glances thirty feet away was a very composed, watchful expression. That didn't really tell Minako anything. Rei would be just as attentive to lawn bowling if she had to be.

The blonde crouched into her ready-position just in time for the other team's overhand serve to come streaking across the net. A team-mate was there, calling out and receiving the volleyball with a bump pass. Minako then took over, setting up the ball just right so that when the outside hitter came in, it was an easy kill. The serve was won and a point awarded. The team touched hands, gave a single, simultaneous cheer and Minako caught the ball from the linesman.

She glanced over at Rei. There was a small, encouraging smile on the miko's face.

Minako grinned to herself and visualised her serve – cross-court jump serve – deadly. She tossed the ball, leapt up after it, swung her arm in a perfect arc, and smashed the volleyball into the net.

Her team-mates turned to look at her like she'd grown a second head. Minako had never even botched that serve in practice.

With a small, embarrassed chuckle, Minako shrugged. "Sorry, guys. Let's win it back!"

While the ball was being rolled to the other team's server, Minako snuck another peek at Rei and pouted at the amused grin on her face. _At least she's enjoying it now_.

The first of three games in a match was over quickly. Despite her distraction, they won 12-15. The blonde captain dolled out encouragement as the team went to the bench for a quick talk.

Minako couldn't stop looking over at her dark eyed audience of one. It was probably a bad habit that she'd developed in math class. Looking over again as she reclaimed her place on the court, she saw Rei mouth, _Focus_. There were even soothing hand gestures to match.

Minako laughed and nodded. Kagura walked by and gave her grin as well as a roll of her eyes. "Do as she says," she advised.

"Okay, okay." Minako shooed her friend away and told herself to concentrate, tugged a bit at her spandex shorts and relaxed into a comfortable stance.

The ball was served.

Everything after that passed in a rush of calculation and reflex for the team setter. Minako finally settled into the zone where she took off and nearly every play she set up succeeded in scoring them the point. It wasn't until the whistle blew on the final point 15-1 and her team swarmed together, cheering and yelling congratulations, that Minako shook herself.

"Now _that's_ how to play! Go see your girl!" Kagura gave Minako a hug, a wink and moved on to cheer the other players.

Minako looked over and had to search a bit before she found the miko in the moving crowd on its way out the door. Grinning, she bounded over, not stopping until she saw a flicker of horror in the miko's violet eyes and then she leapt at the other girl, forcing Rei to catch her or collapse in a heap. Rei made a little _oomph_ and Minako crowed gleefully, "We won!!"

The reserved, dark haired girl quickly set her exuberant friend down and backed off with a tense smile but a heartfelt, "Congratulations."

"Did you like it?" Minako wanted to know.

Rei couldn't resist the eager hopefulness in her expression. "Yeah, you were really good, a bit jumpy for a while, but good." Her answer seemed to please the volleyball star.

"Do you wanna come meet the team? You're pretty, they'll like you," Minako grinned, only half kidding about the shallowness of most of her team mates. "And there's gonna be an after party. You could come!"

"Or I could . . . not."

Minako pouted.

Rei shook her head.

"Please? As a gift for winning?"

"Nope."

"As a _favour_?"

"Ha! No."

Minako finally sighed and let her smile return. "Alright, you hermit. See you tomorrow, then."

Rei nodded and made her way quickly out of the gym and out of the crowd, away to some place where she could think clearly.

* * *

"Midterms in a week."

"Oh great."

"Doesn't that make you want to stop napping and study?"

"It makes me want to jump off a very tall building into a vat of acid."

"At least once it's over you'll be half done the course."

"I guess, yeah . . . and there's bound to be party afterward! You should come!"

"I'd rather stay home and clean sludge out of the eaves-troughs."

"Just this once! It'll be fun!"

". . . Right. Fun. I find meeting new people tedious, I don't like drinking, and getting hit on by drunks is about as exciting as a dose of syphilis."

"You don't _have_ to drink . . ."

"I don't have to go."

"Arrghh . . . you're so stubborn."

". . ."

"I know, I know. Pot, kettle and all that. How about this – if I beat you on the midterm, you have to go."

"Okay."

". . . Hey! You could at least pretend like there's a chance it'll happen!"

"I'm not that good an actor."

"Bah! Why you smug little . . . quit smirking!"

"What do I get if I beat _you_ on the exam?"

"Smirking rights."

"How about something I don't already have."

"A free visit to AinoLand?"

". . ."

"All expenses paid . . ."

"Or not."

"Well you think of something then!"

"Help me manage the shrine at New Year's."

"That all?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm . . . It'll probably be pretty late by the time we're done, right?"

"Most likely, yes."

"So I'd have to sleep over, right?"

". . . Ah, I suppose so."

"Lovely."

". . . Keep grinning like that and I'll send you home instead."

* * *

Mrs Aino was multitasking. She really was a very efficient woman – sipping tea, getting dinner ready, reading an article on the dangers of Teflon pans and contemplating her teenage daughter all at once. Minako wasn't being very talkative lately, but she had said enough about the most recent happenings in her life to feed and indulge her mother's curiosity. The elder Aino simply _loved_ this new 'Rei' she'd been hearing about ever since Minako's math mark started going up. Of course, she wasn't quite sure if he was a she or she was a he because Minako might have mentioned it, but the way she talked about 'Rei' made Mrs. Aino wonder. She'd just have to meet Rei and find out for herself, she supposed, already scheming at ways to arrange a chance meeting.

Upstairs in her room, Minako was fully aware of her busybody mother's plans and was dreading them in an absentminded sort of way. She lounged on her bed in a semi-comfortable listlessness that wasn't quite sleepy or motivated enough to get her anywhere. She'd gone straight to her room upon her return from the Hikawa Jinja to attempt to dodge her mother. No such luck – the infernal woman caught her at the stairs and prattled for a good, solid five minutes before Minako could stem the flood of unwanted gossip. It made her yearn to be back at the shrine, where silence had only to compete with the rustling of leaves, the cadence of her own breathing and, if she was lucky, the soothing tones of Rei's voice.

The shrine called to her these days, a vague, tugging sensation that stirred in her chest whenever she thought about it. Of course, the shrine wasn't the true source of the pull, but rather the shrine's dark eyed miko. Regardless, the Jinja had become firmly associated with all things good and worthwhile and Rei. Rei, who occasionally looked over at her in class now, who often smirked but sometimes smiled, who seemed so distant but felt so much.

Minako was at the shrine everyday she didn't have volleyball practice and some days that she did. She wondered if it was healthy to want to be around someone so much and if it irked the easily annoyed miko. Rei didn't wait for her after school of course, but never protested or asked questions when Minako caught up to her on the way home and fell in step beside her. It wasn't even about studying anymore; Minako had given up that ruse. She did continue her chores though, for the sheer pleasure of those quiet, peaceful moments where she understood herself and sometimes believed she understood Rei. Rei, who strived to keep everyone out, who often pulled away but sometimes stayed close, who pitted hope against fear.

Minako didn't pretend to know the taciturn miko all that well, despite being closer to her than all but a small handful of individuals. The discovery of Rei was slow and infinitely complex and always ran the risk of undoing everything. Things were touch and go, which turned Minako's actions into a round of stop and go, but rarely go because go naturally meant Rei retreated and stop was something like standing still so a deer could cautiously venture closer.

She rolled to her feet, brimming with restless energy and paced around her room. It wasn't like her to get so worked up and nervous. Easy confidence was her natural state of being, wasn't it? So why had she sequestered herself in her room to brood? It was a very Rei-like thing to do. Rei . . . who had been particularly distant since the volleyball game, who was often approached but rarely interested, who would have to be made of wood to not have figured out that Minako liked her.

_God, I need to see her_ . . .

Minako stopped pacing, put a hand to her forehead and considered the idea for only a split second. She grabbed her coat on the way out.

* * *

There were tears in Minako's bright blue eyes, and Rei felt unaccountably pained and troubled at seeing them there. She knew it was a bad idea to let Minako anywhere near weaponry, but hadn't really considered it when the blonde had asked for a quick kyudo lesson.

After showing her the proper form and technique for drawing the large bow – all eight stages – Rei had handed it carefully to her friend. Minako had then eagerly attempted to mimic the movements, had pushed the bow out and pulled the string back and then released the string smoothly. But as many novices discover, there is a certain angle and distance at which the bow should not be released if the user wishes to avoid a rather painful experience.

Luckily there had been no arrow notched, or it would have shot off god knows where and speared some unsuspecting fool. The only victim in this case had been the tip of Minako's ear, which had quickly turned bright red and was certainly hurting like a bitch.

Minako had dropped the bow with a yelp and before Rei could even protest the treatment of her property, she was checking Minako to see if she was alright. Of course she was fine, but Rei hissed sympathetically at the sight of an angry welt rising up on her ear.

She wiped gently under those bright blue eyes, gathering tears on her thumbs with diligence. This was the closest she'd been to Minako in a few weeks, some happy little voice in the back of her mind remarked. It felt like months.

"I'm fine," Minako sniffed and smiled at the miko. "Just surprised me is all."

"I know." Rei offered an encouraging grin in return. Minako's perfume was light and sweetly tempting.

"What was I thinking when I asked you to show me this?" Minako wondered jokingly.

All sarcastic replies seemed to bypass her. Rei just shrugged and asked softly, "Try again?" She dipped to pick up the fallen bow.

Minako reached to take it from her outstretched hand, said softly, "Try, try again," and smiled when their fingers brushed.

* * *

Shapes and colours flitted and floated, passed near and then far, sometimes growing clear, sometimes fading, lost forever. Rarely did Rei chase the ethereal impressions. Those she needed came to her, those that did not were not hers to pursue.

A pair of blue eyes crystallised out of the soft chaos and turned to her, their focus fixated and intense. Rei felt a twinge outside of her body. Her eyes opened, glazed violet pools that reflected the fire dancing before them.

Minako was at the steps. A hand darted out of its pocket to tuck a blonde strand of hair behind an ear. Rei patted at her warm, damp face with a sleeve.

Minako was at the door. The entrance to the shrine slid open and closed quietly, no louder than the feet which slipped from their shoes and padded along the wooden floors. Rei shifted and winced a little at the discomfort in her knees from sitting in seiza.

Minako was at the shrine room. The same set of eyes that watched in her mind now stared holes into her back. Rei let go of the vision and murmured her name just loud enough to be heard over the fire's crackle. "Minako . . ."

There was a soft noise of surprise and a hesitant, "Uh, hi . . . Rei . . ."

Rei unfolded from her proper seated position, withholding a relieved sigh, and beckoned with a hand. "Come here." Minako shuffled over and sat. Rei looked at her and saw a distracted expression on her smooth face, "Why are you here?"

"I . . . don't know." She sounded a little dazed.

Rei looked at her more sharply. "Do your parents know?"

"Mum saw me leave," Minako recalled. "And she'll probably –"

The phone rang, its shrill tone cutting her off and proving her right. Rei rose to her feet and padded out of the room to answer it in the hall. Minako followed, leaned against the wall and listened to the available half of the conversation.

"Hello, Hikawa Jinja."

_Is this Rei?_

"Yes, this is Hino Rei –"

_Oh, it's great to finally speak with you! Minako talks about you all the time._

" . . . Ah, does she?"

_And you've done such wonderful things for her math mark!_

" . . . Um, I'm glad it pleases you so . . ."

_I don't suppose you're taking chemistry this semester, are you? Oh, but never mind. Is Minako there?_

"Yes, she's right here. Would you like to speak with her?"

_Yes please. It was wonderful speaking with you, Rei. We'll have to meet sometime! _

" . . . Uh, yes alright, goodbye, Mrs Aino."

Rei handed the phone wordlessly to Minako, a slight smile on her lips. Minako rolled her eyes as if she knew what her mother had said and took the receiver.

"Hi, Mum . . . yeah, I left something here. I came to pick it up . . . what? Um, a math textbook . . ."

Rei raised an eyebrow at this. Minako grinned a little guiltily and continued her distracted conversation with her mother.

". . . yeah . . . unhunh, I need it for tomorrow . . . yeah, I know but I didn't want to make her carry it . . . hunh? Home for dinner? Uh . . ." She covered the end of the receiver and looked at Rei, smiling hopefully.

"Fine," Rei consented.

Minako's grin grew instantly. "No, I'm eating here . . . I dunno, refrigerate it or something . . . yeah, I'll eat it later . . . okay . . . yep . . . of course . . . aren't I always? . . . Bye, Mum . . . love you too . . . yep . . . okay, bye!" She hung the phone and made a quick thank-god-that's-over face.

Rei smirked, thinking to make a comment on the similarities between mother and daughter when Grandpa called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, Rei!"

Minako spun eagerly, ready to charge toward the smell of food. Rei snagged her by the elbow before she could get far and turned the blonde around to face her. Dark eyes searching Minako's for answers, she asked again, "Why are you here?"

Sliding her elbow out of the miko's grip and placing her hand in its stead, Minako answered honestly. "I just . . . needed to see you."

* * *

Minako was used to people calling her name in the hallways. Somehow, she'd become the girl that everybody knew and had to stop to talk to. This made it a challenge to get to class on time – a rather unfortunate dilemma, considering teacher's attitudes on tardiness.

What Minako wasn't used to was _him_ calling her, and especially after volleyball practice when the school was usually empty. She still didn't know what to make of this one – rival or unimportant? Friendly or annoying? Yuuichiro came trotting over and Minako tried to distinguish her own thoughts from Rei's opinions on the shaggy, jovial young man.

"Hi," she offered along with a polite smile. _She_, unlike Rei, could at least pretend to like Yuuichiro, even if she was in a bit of a hurry to get home and ready for a party later.

"Hey. Volleyball?" he asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

Yuuichiro scratched the back of his head and admitted, "Helping in the library."

"Nerd," Minako teased.

He laughed and confessed, "I mostly catalogue things all day, but there's this girl that volunteers every other day . . ."

Minako had to grin at that. "Crafty, very crafty. Is that why I haven't seen you around the shrine as often?"

Yuuichiro hesitated at that, clearing his throat and shuffling his feet a bit. "Kinda," he muttered. "You should talk to Rei."

She gave him an odd look. "I . . . do talk to her."

"No, I mean _talk to her_, really talk. I'll have given up for nothing if you don't at least try."

He left, his cryptic little message hovering in his wake and bothering Minako more than it ought to have. She knew what he meant. She had been thinking the same thing nearly all week, hah! Nearly all month and the one before, but . . .

Minako hated to admit such things but, if she were to be brutally honest with herself, the thought of getting shot down by Rei scared her shitless. And in all equal honesty, she didn't really have a choice but to give it a try.

* * *

"If I'd known you were going to come over at midnight and pass out in my room, I would never have told you could come over," Rei groused to the girl lying on her bed – the one who had forced her from her sleep to answer the door in the middle of the night. The blonde had slunk out of the party she was at to stumble her way to the shrine. Rei didn't know how she made it all the way and didn't want to dwell on how dangerous it was for the blonde to have wandered around at night in not-so-sober condition.

Minako giggled and rolled onto her back. "You're so grumpy, my little Rei. But I know you," she sang happily and whispered, "You're all soft on thin side."

"I'm . . . what?"

Minako frowned at her slur and enunciated exaggeratedly, "On - the - inside. Soft on the inside."

Rei rolled her eyes and lay down on her side, facing the slightly inebriated girl. "I might take what you say a little more seriously if you weren't smashed just now."

Minako shuffled over nearer to her. "Ah, you're not worried about my health now, are you, my darling Rei?"

"I'm worried about you puking on my bed sheets," Rei shot back.

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Minako assured her, "Just enough to tolerate you for a while."

"Maybe I should take up drinking," Rei muttered.

Minako just smiled, though she wasn't really listening. She wriggled even closer to Rei and slid her arms around her to snuggle their bodies together. Her lips slowly dropped little, light kisses on the miko's cheek and along her neck. Rei sighed at the touch and Minako giggled quietly as the hot breath tickled her skin. The lack of resistance and the alcohol she had consumed made Minako bold. A hand drifted to softly touch the warm skin of Rei's waist and her little, light kisses lingered longer against her skin.

Rei's pulse accelerated and a second sigh caught in her throat. There was so much she couldn't understand about this – about the way she felt and what it meant and why Minako was doing this in the first place. Hell, why was Rei _letting_ her do it?

But that was less difficult to answer than Rei liked to tell herself. It felt good; it felt like something warm was blooming in her chest. The blonde's soft lips were impossible to ignore and her touch made Rei's skin tingle. It was increasingly difficult to hold still under Minako's ministrations. Her body was telling her to move but her poor, torn mind was wavering between pushing her away and rolling on top of her.

"Rei?" Minako breathed, sensing, even in her less-than-astute state of mind, that her friend was somewhere else. Her hand slipped between them and inched upward to tenderly caress the soft, sensitive skin stretched across her ribs. Stuck somewhere in the middle of _I want to save it for when she wants it_ and _I can't hold out any longer_, Minako realised, _I couldn't stop myself even if I tried_.

She leaned toward Rei hesitantly, saw only dark eyes staring back, and leaned in further. Their lips barely brushed, skimming without the slightest pressure. Minako felt her insides contract and her breathing stop. Rei pulled her closer.

* * *

.o.0.

Alright, just to keep you from getting your hopes up - no. No shmex! At least, not yet. The issue of putting el smutto deluxe in this is still undecided for me, but it won't be along for a little while anyway. You guys will just have to settle for boring old character development and other inconsequential things like plot (what plot?) for a while. So don't be too disappointed when the next chapter begins, "The next morning, Minako woke up in Rei's bed, unsexed and thinking only pure thoughts."

Krampus


	5. Tangent

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Five:

Tangent

* * *

There was a glass of water and two aspirins sitting on the table beside Minako when she woke up. It took a moment for her brain functions to start up and a moment longer to recognise where she was. She sat up and looked around Rei's empty room. The sun was well up and Rei was nowhere to be seen, which probably meant she was out sweeping or cleaning the shrine room.

Minako relaxed. A window was open and a warm breeze was passing through the room. She considered the aspirin but her hangover was a very mild one and required only the water to appease it. Minako then rolled off the bed and stumbled off in the bathroom's general direction feeling wobbly and a little light headed.

The light headedness only increases exponentially when her mind flooded with the memories and sensations of the previous night. She paused in the hallway for only a second, leaned against the wall and brought a hand to her grinning lips. _Oh, the lips these lips felt . . ._

There was a neat pile of clothes set out on the counter next to the sink and a folded towel beside the shower. There was even a pair of flip-flops so she wouldn't have to strut around in the strappy sandals she had shown up in. Minako turned the water on and undressed quickly.

Catching sight of herself in the mirror above the sink, she saw her huge, unbidden grin still in place, faint smudges of makeup, and a telltale glow that typically only showed the morning after more . . . _involved_ activities. Minako clapped a hand to her head and tried to stop grinning. _I am not getting into these kinds of thoughts right now_.

She entered the shower and adjusted the water temperature. Getting it just right, she stepped under the showerhead and hummed contentedly when the water hit her back.

The blonde flipped a bottle of shampoo open and squeezed some into her cupped palm. _Smells like Rei._

_. . . Don't think about that._

She lathered it into her hair, giving her scalp a good scrub. Parties, she found, invariably ended up staining what she wore or tangling her hair with food, drink, vomit or some combination of the three.

Minako trailed her fingers along the glass shower door leaving streaks in the condensation. Over the patter and splash of the shower and outside the shrine was the faint _swish-swish_ of a miko and a broom.

* * *

"It's a line that touches a curve – in this case a circle – at one single point."

"So the line just never ends, right?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's why you write XER. X is an element of all real numbers."

"Huh. Well what if you wanted X to be in the _un_real numbers? Hmm? What then?"

". . . I don't know."

"What if a function's formula was made of unreal numbers? Would it even be there?"

"I don't think so."

"I wonder how they make calculators. Do you think they have to enter the answer to every single formula into it?"

"I have no idea, Minako."

"And what _are_ computer chips, anyway? How does such a tiny little thing know so much?"

"How should I know?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Every other colour is reflected."

"And why is that?"

"What is this, twenty-useless-questions?"

"Yes, now answer."

"Because the composition of gases in the earth's upper atmosphere, mainly the ozone, causes light to refract at a wave length that registers as blue."

"Really?"

"No – I made that up. Sounded true though, didn't it?"

"Bah! If you don't know the answer then you should just admit it."

"Oh? Well here's a question for you – what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"

"Umm . . . giant orgy of cosmic proportions?"

". . ."

"_Whaaat?_ It could happen hypothetically, mechanically, theoretically . . ."

". . . What happened to just admitting you don't know, huh?

* * *

A pair of hands slid over her eyes and forced Rei to pause in her sweeping.

"Guess who," the owner of the hands hummed eagerly.

"Grandpa?" she asked.

Minako laughed and removed her hands to give Rei's shoulder a light shove.

"Oh, it's you," Rei continued to act surprised, "I didn't expect you up before noon."

"Funny, neither did I." She sidled closer to the miko, who took in the sly grin and braced herself. "I guess the prospect of seeing you is just too arousing."

Rei did a better job of containing her embarrassment than Minako did her laughter. A little red and gripping her broom handle like she might choke it, she grumbled, "I see. You're not hungover, you're still drunk." Her eyes flickered briefly over the girl wearing her clothes while she was busy laughing.

"I'm not drunk; I'm just happy to see you!"

She smiled a little. "And last night?"

"Last night I was drunk," Minako said with a grin.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Oh, I figured, considering the fact that you couldn't talk properly, and nearly fell over on the way to my room," she hesitated, "and then . . ."

"Kissing you had nothing to do with being drunk," Minako said softly.

Rei scoffed, feeling her eyes narrow as she searched the blonde's face. "I think that had a lot to do with it."

Minako only shook her head adamantly. "It didn't affect what I want; it just helped me find the nerve! You're a little scary, Rei," she muttered.

Rei smirked lopsidedly. This wasn't quite the awful, uncomfortable morning she'd dreaded. She should have known – Minako didn't tolerate awkwardness very well.

She also didn't waste opportunities. "Do you, um, do you want to go out or something . . . tomorrow?" Minako asked. Her voice was a little high, as was the colour in her cheeks, but her blue eyes were steadily, hopefully directed at Rei.

Rei, who held back a blush of her own through steely, icy will alone and cleared her throat, pretended to think for a moment and said quietly, "Sure."

Minako instantly grinned widely – a genuinely happy smile that made her eyes dance and scrunched her nose a little. Rei's mind, or maybe her heart, tripped over itself at the sight, forcing her to relinquish control over the hundreds of small muscles in her face and grin full out as well.

"Great! I'll call you later, set a time, come pick you up – I gotta go now though – Mum's gonna shit a brick when I get home. I didn't tell her I was staying out all night."

Rei nodded her understanding, accepted a swift kiss on the cheek and dazedly watched Minako skip away.

* * *

The blonde made her way down the row of desks and slid into her seat, an ecstatic grin on her face.

Rei had to smile a little at that. "So?"

"Ninety-two percent!" Minako howled like it had hurt to keep it in. She jumped back out of her seat and pumped her fist victoriously, cheering loudly.

"Ms Aino, please have a seat," came the teacher's dry, annoyed voice from the front of the room.

Not put out in the slightest, Minako plopped back into her chair and turned to Rei expectantly.

Coolly amused, the miko surrendered the praise the blonde silently demanded. "Good job, Minako. You must have an excellent tutor."

"Do I get a good-job-kiss?" She pointed to her lips and grinned charmingly. The small smile slid off Rei's face, leaving a flat, unenthusiastic stare. "Here?" Minako tried, pointing to her cheek. Rei didn't bat a lash. "In _private_?" she coaxed.

Rei's eyebrow twitched and she looked away. Minako made a mental note to ask again when they were alone.

"How did _you_ do?" she asked her dark haired friend.

"I haven't checked yet."

"You haven't checked!?" Minako exclaimed. "Aren't you excited? Worried? Midterms are twenty percent of your overall mark!"

Rei shrugged. The teacher had started lecturing and she was now in note-taking mode. "I'm sure I did fine."

Minako huffed. "I wish I had your confidence."

Rei looked over briefly at that, said nothing, looked out the window as she thought, and resumed taking notes.

"Still," Minako returned to smiling and basking in her own joy. "Ninety-two. Ninety-two! Now Mum's gonna have to buy me those new court shoes I asked for. Oooh, and maybe this skirt I saw the other day, too! Ah, life is . . ." Then Minako's spine stiffened and she sat up straight at the realisation that – "Maybe I beat you!"

Rei started and froze, having tuned the blonde out until those horrifying words were uttered. "Not a chance," she scoffed and scowled at her notebook.

"Oh, big chance! Big, big, big chance!" Minako was nearly overloaded with delight. "Shall I help you pick out what to wear to the party?"

"My test scores average at ninety-six. No way did I lose out to you, Ninety-two."

"Ah, but you don't know that, do you?" Minako sounded entirely too gleeful. "Wear spaghetti straps! I'll bet you've got great arms from all that sweeping."

Rei returned to ignoring Minako, though her fingers fiddled restlessly with her pencil for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, Minako pulled Rei by the arm up to the front of the class where their exam marks were posted. "Well? I beat you, right? Right?"

Rei ignored Minako's little praying motions and skimmed the list for her mark. She let out a breath of relief and smirked. "Ninety-seven."

"Noooo! Why? Why?! We almost had her!" She shook her fist at the ceiling.

The math teacher cleared his throat sharply. "Ms Aino, please carry on like an imbecile in someone else's classroom."

Rei strolled out into the hallway where students flowed along to their next classes. Minako followed at a much subdued pace. At the stairway where they took separate paths, Rei looked over and grinned. "I guess your Christmas present this year will be miko robes for New Year's."

Minako glared, pouted and then gave up on being grumpy and smiled in defeat. "Oh, ha ha. Your present will be big party, hermit."

* * *

Grandpa had gone to bed and the shrine was dark and silent. Rei would have let herself sleep as well if she weren't preoccupied weltering in burning feelings that would pass soon enough if only she would only turn off the television. She couldn't, though. Couldn't seem to shut the bastard out like he deserved, though he had probably never even given a thought as to whether she watched him or not.

"_. . . will now present his party's plan for the elimination of inequalities and the enablement of his people helping people strategy." _

He accepted the introduction, began his discourse as ever, a white grin, a captivating smile that crinkled personable, aged eyes. Eyes that somehow went along with the charade, that wouldn't give themselves up to their own reflection.

_Such a pretty young lady. Let's see a smile . . . Ah, such a lucky girl. You've got your father's eyes . . ._

The broad hands that had rested on her head when she'd clung to his pant leg at the funeral waved in all directions, curled into fists, beseeched, emphasised. The glowing screen lit up the dark living room and showed her the gestures Rei had never seen in person. The speech between them was limited to perfunctory comments and sacrosanct orders. He wouldn't even argue with her. His back was the only closing statement she ever received.

_DON'T turn your back on me!! Come back! Come face me! Bastard!! Look at me just look at me for a moment listen to me speak like you care about me . . . If you would _just turn around_ . . . I could make you care for me I could tear myself apart until you realise who I am where I belong I'm yours I belong with you I belong in your house one room over sleeping under the roof you watch over watch over me watch me just listen listen to me talk to me . . ._

The man who wrote elaborate speeches and delivered them with eloquence, who built strong, persuasive arguments to uphold and convey his political views, who could deliver opinions at the blink of an eye with enough conviction to make his opponents question themselves, had no words to offer his daughter.

"_. . . rejuvenate the family through protection of the rights of hard working parents . . . the basis of this nation's strength, which begins in the home, the basic unit of society . . ."_

Her eyes teared and she hated herself for it. She couldn't see the screen now, couldn't take in his gestures and expressions. She swiped furiously at her eyes, roughly smearing the tears and wiping them off the backs of her hands onto her shirt. She didn't even know why she was crying. She wasn't sad. She hadn't been sad since anger made itself available. It was just an excess of emotions, finding no way to express themselves through her actions, emerging as bitter tears.

_Let it go_, she told herself for the millionth time.

The crowd cheered as the senator stepped off the podium, gave his customary grin and wave, their approval growing louder at the simple action.

_I can't. It ought to be mine._

* * *

Monday's after school volleyball practice had the entire team in attendance due, in large part, to the oft-truant team captain's decision not to skip. Minako hadn't felt quite the same urge to be at the shrine that afternoon. She still wanted to go, that certainly hadn't changed, but was feeling uncharacteristically nervous about it. Thankfully, volleyball was always a convenient outlet for excess energy.

Plus, her appearance pleased the coach (despite his threat to demote her if she kept skipping practice) and the team was happy to see their jovial leader in action. Drills went smoothly and the hours of rigorous exercise left Minako feeling pleasantly out of breath and worn-out.

But by the time the team was back in the change rooms, her breath was back, she couldn't feel her achy muscles anymore and she was thinking again. She knew her thoughts were projecting themselves onto her face when Kagura hopped over, pulling on a sock, and cleared her throat.

"Well, let it out," she invited.

Minako grinned and felt both fond and thankful for her dear volleyball friend who had been putting up with her since middle school. She finished buttoning her white uniform shirt and shared, "I went out with Rei this weekend."

"Oooo, she finally gave in? So tell, tell!"

Her smile felt a little bitter. "It was alright."

"Eh?" Kagura slipped into her shoes and joined the blonde at the sinks where the mirrors let them fix their hair. "I thought she was your next big thing. You're like, ready and eager to bear her children whenever you talk about her!"

This made Minako laugh but she soon groaned. "It's just confusing. I see her so clearly sometimes and then I don't get her at all."

"You knew she was hard to read," Kagura reminded. "What happened?"

Minako leaned against the counter, waiting for her friend to finish touching up her mascara. "I asked her out Saturday and we went and saw a movie Sunday."

Kagura put away her makeup and shouldered her bag. "And so? Details here! I need details!"

Minako held the door open for her team mate as they left the change room. "Well, the movie was getting close to the end – pretty intense, by the way – and I shifted around a little and put my hand down on hers on the armrest." The memory made Minako relive the feelings – the twisting, excitement in her stomach and the grin that split her face. "I go to pull away but her fingers kind of wrap around mine, like this." She demonstrated with her own two hands, twining the fingers of one hand over the other.

"If you could see the look on your face right now. . ." Kagura muttered with a grin.

Minako ignored her. "So I lean in and I'm _this_ close. I'm so close I can feel how warm she is and the soft breaths she's taking. I'm _this_ close . . . and she turns away."

"Quick or slow?" Kagura asked keenly.

"Quick, like I had halitosis and snot all over my face." When Kagura burst into laughter, Minako growled, "And I didn't! I checked!"

"Did she take her hand away too?"

"Yeah, she did."

"And after the movie, how were things?"

"Um, a little uncomfortable, but not weird, and not really awkward. Kind of like we were ignoring it had happened." Minako moped, thinking of the delightfully warm, but awfully quick hug they'd shared before parting at the theatre.

"Too public," Kagura concluded.

"Too public?"

"Yeah – movie theatre – too many people around – too uncomfortable. Really, your first kiss should have been somewhere quieter."

Minako's moping turned to brooding. "Our first kiss was somewhere plenty quiet," she muttered. Still, Minako considered that Kagura was probably right. Rei really wouldn't be the sort to feel comfortable with public displays of affection even if they hadn't been with another girl.

Kagura just gave the sulking blonde a pat on the shoulder and a sympathetic smile. "Next time, champ."

* * *

The one in miko robes huffed and folded her arms. "She interferes with our praying. When was the last time we fully focused during a fire reading?"

A girl in her school uniform mimicked the posture. "And we know she's detracting from our studies as well. It's only a matter of time before our marks reflect it."

"Oh please," another said dismissively, "we spend too much time studying anyway. Isn't Grandpa always saying so?"

There was general grumbling in acknowledgment of this by all those in the room, seated on the floor, huddled in the corners, casually straddling chairs, leaning against the walls and scattered everywhere else.

"Grandpa likes her," the youngest looking one pointed out.

More muttered agreements followed this until the next issue was raised stridently.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's _a girl_," one of them proclaimed.

The mood seemed to darken and none present had a reply to offer.

"And she's one of _them_," one of the several brooding individuals added scornfully. "We've seen her friends – the party-all-night and sleep-around variety. There's no way she's giving that up and not a chance in hell we're ever letting her drag us along."

"Death first!" one of them declared amidst the universal consensus.

"Yeah! Besides, we could have a little party for two instead . . ."

All heads in the room turned as one to the personage that had enthusiastically suggested this. "What?" she said defensively, "we all know she's hot!"

Blushes and scowls raced around the room but not a word of protest. Encouraged by this, the immodest girl continued. "Her legs, and those spandex shorts, and the way she smells, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her –"

"We are _not_ attracted to girls!" the belligerent interrupted furiously.

"There's no proof of that," someone muttered.

"It doesn't matter what she is," one of them muttered morosely, slumped against the wall. "We've already let her in too far. It's gonna hurt so bad when she leaves . . ."

The miko's grip on her broom tightened and the adamant conservative fell silent, sharing the resentful injured look that most in the room wore with varying efforts at disguising it. Even the licentious teenager lost her gusto and her grin.

One of the many who had remained silent chose this moment to speak up.

"What if she doesn't leave?"

* * *

As usual, their conversations were deep and very pressing on the walk from school to the shrine.

"I don't really miss him. He was just sort of there and now he's just not." Rei shrugged.

"Well I'm glad he's somewhere else," Minako confessed.

Rei shook her head and crossed the street while the light said _walk_. "It's not like he was competition, Minako. I told you I don't know how many times – I never liked him like that."

"Of course he couldn't compete with _me_," the blonde scoffed."But still, he's every girl's worst nightmare – the pretty boy." Minako shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Rei gave her a light shove with her elbow and Minako giggled. "Not the straight girls," the miko argued.

"Oh, them too." Minako claimed, still laughing a little. "All girls like girls. Some of them just haven't met me."

This statement was met by rolled eyes and an incredulous look. "You're unbelievable. How do you manage to fit through doors with such a bloated ego?" Rei wondered as she started up the shrine steps.

"Okay, okay – some of them just haven't met the 'right girl'." Minako made little air-quotes, taking the steps at the same brisk pace as Rei.

"You sound an awful lot like the bigots who claim gay people don't really exist," she pointed out.

"No, no, it's much different. We're the repressed minority, you see. We get to say outrageous things!"

Rei gave up. ". . . Don't _ever_ go into politics."

"Well . . ." Minako stroked her chin with her thumb and first finger. "I wasn't planning to until you said that." They reached the top of the stone flight of stairs.

"And if I said I would shun you for the rest of your life if you became a politician?" She opened the door and let Minako enter before stepping inside herself.

Minako turned to Rei with watery eyes and wailed, "You wouldn't!"

"In a heartbeat," Rei told the melodramatic blonde.

"So cruel," Minako whimpered on the way to Rei's room.

"Or very kind," the miko replied in a deceptively light tone. "I could be protecting you from turning into a scheming, lying charlatan."

The blonde laughed, abandoning her counterfeit tears. "I don't know what that word means, but thanks ever so for keeping my best interests at heart." She leaned in to plant a loud kiss on Rei's cheek, skipped over to AinoLand and cast off her shirt before the other girl had the chance to so much as look away.

The huff of laughter let Minako know Rei was reluctantly amused by her shamelessness and she grinned. Oh but it was fun poking at the stoic miko's outward restraint. Poking in the right manner, of course.

She mentally catalogued the understated resentment invoked by the mention of politics that she had detected and had taken as a sign not to get too close. The miko's lips would surely have tasted sweeter than her cheek, but if timing wasn't her most precious ally then Minako was worse adrift in the manner of approaching Rei than she'd ever imagined.

* * *

.o.o.

Is it true that the skin on your elbows is called your weenis? Am I even spelling it right? I've worn holes in my hoodie and my friend said my weenises were poking out.

. . . Um, in case you couldn't tell, I don't actually have anything to say.

Thank you for reviewing!!

Krampus


	6. Negative

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Six:

Negative 

* * *

Homework was not going very well for Hino Rei Monday afternoon.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to string her thoughts into a cohesive sentence, growling at the effort this took. She was good at social studies, achieved A's with minimal effort and found the subject passably interesting. She had never had to sit for twenty minutes staring at such a blank, blank sheet before. Rei closed her eyes and buried them into the heels of her palms to block out the daunting void of 8.5 x 11.

Minako was at volleyball practice and would be wearing those short so-short-they're-barely-shorts spandex shorts. Rei wondered how active her subconscious had been that she could picture in flawless detail the tight, perfect roundness of the volleyball captain's

_DURING World War Two the Emperor Hirohito opposed the attack but was overruled by his generals . . . no, wait I need a general statement first . . . _She ran her hands through her hair and fought the blush on her face. _The hell am I thinking?_

Of their own volition, the miko's eyes checked the clock on the corner of her desk and she did some quick calculations. It took twenty minutes to walk from school to the shrine. If practice ended as scheduled, and if Rei left right now then they would probably meet about half way. Minako would be delighted at the surprise, likely very happy, very likely willing to spend a few minutes rewarding her thoughtfulness . . .

Rei got up, grabbed a light jacket, spun around and sat back down.

_I have no discipline. What am I doing? Arrrg. I'm just hormonal. I'm a teenager. I can't help it. This is normal, right? Not being able to think about _anything_ else is normal, right? _She shook her head and pushed her homework to the side, knowing it was futile. _I don't even know what normal is anymore. I hardly know myself or the things I want._

"Not true," she muttered to herself. "You know exactly what you want."

She stopped still at the sound of the front door sliding open and the rustle of footsteps growing nearer. But Minako couldn't be here just yet, it wasn't –

"Bah! It's been the longest day ever!"

With this exclamation, the volleyball captain burst into the room and chucked her pack into her little corner. Rei stood up, slowly recovering from the shock of Minako's sudden appearance and the fact that she hadn't changed out of her _shortshorts!_ volleyball uniform. "Don't you . . . have practice right now?"

Minako grinned at Rei's surprise and slunk closer. "We finished our sets early," she purred. "I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

Rei half wanted to flee at the velvety edge to Minako's voice and in her eyes. There was a natural sensuality to the blonde's slightest actions that was frighteningly seductive and grew more and more transparent since they had begun . . . whatever it was they were doing. Dating? Rei wasn't sure, but Minako had begun to treat their relationship differently and Rei, as usual, tried to flow with it as gracefully as possible in order to survive.

So when their lips met and moved in a flare of heat and the pull of something visceral, Rei closed her eyes not to relish in the contact, the pure softness of the touch, but to focus as hard as she could on keeping her head above the tides of fearful new sensations.

* * *

**Wanna come over for dins next weekend? :)**

_Sure, I guess._

**Don't look so scared! I won't be cooking so ur safe except haha it was mostly my mother's idea that you come over**

_Why would she want me to come over?_

**Because she's insufferably curious**

**P.S. Have u never passed notes before? Ur supposed to be subtle about it**

_It must run in the family. Now I'm not sure if I want to come over._

_P.S. No, I don't pass notes in class. How juvenile is this?_

**Oh but u must come over. Being around my mum will help u appreshiate how well balanced and tame I am**

**P.S. It's not juvenile, it's FUN!**

_Or I will simply develop an apreshiashon for solitude._

**Don't mock my spelling! **

_But u set urself up 4 it._

**You're a big meanie! Now suffer my pouty glare**

_I'm suffering stomach cramps trying not to laugh. _

**Good. I hope they hurt**

_Okay, okay, I'll be nice to you. Stop making that face. _

**Will you gimme a kiss to make it better?**

_Not now._

**Later?**

_If you're good._

**I'm always good. ;) **

**Oh yeah! There's a party this weekend!**

_No thanks._

**Oh, but this one you HAVE TO COME TO!!!**

_And what makes you think that?_

**I'm the one throwing it.**

_So, I have no choice?_

**None at all.**

_I guess I'll have to be there then._

**WOOT!**

* * *

Even from outside the house in the crisp, frozen air of December, Rei could hear voices, bodies moving and the pounding _dunf!dunf!dunf!_ of music turned up far too loud. The house was large, two floors and sprawling, and the lights from every window were light up. Frankly, she was terrified, but her word to Minako forced her onward and so Rei approached.

On her way up the stairs to the front door, someone stumbled out, laughing, and was soon followed by a couple of others in similar conditions. "Woah!" he hollered upon seeing her. "Check out this chick!" he commanded his friends, pointing at Rei.

She kept walking with the aim to brush him off.

"Wait! Waitaminit! Do you wanna come? We're just going for a little . . . you know." He made some strange hand sign which Rei had never seen, but could guess implied something to do with narcotics.

This time, she really did keep walking – straight into the jaws of hell.

It might have once been a spacious living room, but packed to bursting with spinning, lurching, dancing teenagers, it was anyone's guess what the room used to be. Only those closest to the entrance noticed her appearance, and they were content to simply stare for a moment before returning to whatever occupied them previously. Rei herself had to stand and stare for a while, taking in the raucous crowd of hormonal bodies, the uncomfortably loud stereo and the blurry haze of confusion the whole atmosphere seemed to induce.

It wasn't her first party by any means. It was nigh impossible to get halfway through the last portion of one's education without covering Drunken Antics 101 and perhaps gleaning a little Inebriated Sexual Exploits 203. Still, the sheer magnitude, and the fact that she'd been avoiding shindigs such as this one like the plague left Rei feeling a prickly mixture of anxious, shell-shocked and awkward.

Then the door behind her swung open, and before she even had the chance to look back, bodies were jostling her forward. Like a dead soul being dragged downward into a gaping chasm in the earth, Rei was rushed in among the confusion and swallowed whole, confronted with faces and bodies she had never seen and never wanted to be so close to ever again.

The swarm of smashed dancers heaved around her roughly in time with the music and Rei was forced to adapt to it in her quest for some form of exit from the pandemonium. She could feel sweat rising on her skin, some of it due to the muggy heat of pressed bodies, some of it originating straight from those other bodies. She gave up trying to worm her way through people delicately and took to using her elbows when some guy pressed himself in behind her and shouted, "Hey, I'm Tooru!" But she could only become lost in the crowd that mostly towered over her _Damn guys for being so tall_ and wouldn't move for her to get by _Damn girls for being so catty_.

The movement around her paused only once for an emergency. A couple came shoving their way through, the guy holding hair out of a girl's pale face and a bowl out in front of the girl who was looking just a little ragged and desperate.

That break was enough. As the music caught them up again, Rei darted through the path left in the barfy couple's wake and staggered free into a hallway littered with empties, a passed-out partier and a couple making out like their tongues had been born into the wrong mouths.

_Never again!_ she swore to herself. After this party, that was it; she would try doubly hard to dodge these godforsaken gatherings of crazed, hedonistic drunks. She straightened her clothes out, girded her loins for battle, and moved on to tackle the kitchen – a room only slightly smaller, but much tamer in comparison to the living room. And, as an added bonus, this room contained the face she'd been praying to see.

Her eyes locked onto the blonde figure approaching at an enthusiastic pace and a measure of self control was found in the soothing fraction of stability the familiar, smiling face offered her. The dizziness, the dread, and the mind numbing disorder where all toned down to the point where Rei nearly felt like herself again.

"You made it!" Minako cheered.

Yes indeed, she had made it.

* * *

"Hino Rei?"

". . . Yes. Do I know you?"

"Tomiyama Kagura – I'm Minako's friend."

"Mm."

"Sooo . . . how's the shrine?"

"Fine."

"Um . . . and how about the studying?"

"Fine as well."

"I bet it must be loads of fun tutoring Minako. Though . . . maybe you don't get much tutoring done . . . ?"

"We . . . what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. It's not like she's subtle about it you know."

"We're not together if that's what you're trying to imply."

"So you say."

". . ."

"Okay, I'm not trying to be a bitch but really, you need to either give in or get out. It's killing me!"

"Killing _you_?"

"Yeah! If I have to listen to her rant about how much she wants you one more time it's seppuku for me, I swear."

"She . . . rants?"

"And pines and complains and moans. It's pathetic, really."

"She doesn't rant to me."

"Well duh, she's trying to warm you up to the idea, not force it on you."

"Who does she rant to? Just you?"

"And whenever she drinks."

"At parties!?"

"Yeah, like all the time. She spent this one party at Akio's house stumbling around, raving about how unfair it is that no one understands what she's going through. So I ask her what she's talking about and she goes, haha, she goes, 'I'm talking about sex, _okay_!? She can't just not want it, that's impossible! She's pretending, right?' and then she throws her jacket on and staggers out the door. "

". . . This wasn't on a Friday, was it?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah it was . . . wait . . . she went to your place didn't she?"

"No."

"She did!! Ah, and asked you out afterwards, I get it."

"Just how much does she tell you?!"

"Far, far too much."

". . ."

"Eheh, she's right, you are scary when you're angry. Look, just give her a quick boink and we can all be on our merry way."

". . . You did not just say that."

"Er . . . would you prefer to make sweet, tender, passionate –"

"Nevermind!"

* * *

Upon seeing and greeting Rei when the dark haired girl arrived at the kitchen, Minako dragged her further into the room. A healthy splash of booze and a slew of mixes to veil the sharp taste went into a fresh plastic cup that was forced into Rei's hand with a grin and "Here! Try it!"

Rei eyed it sceptically and did little more than sip, though Minako knew for a fact that it tasted just fine. She was on her fourth, after all. "Cheers!" she approved, downed the rest of her drink, and sat up on the counter. Rei wore a reluctant grin at this and yelped when Minako pulled her over by folding her long legs around Rei's waist.

"You're crafty," Minako declared at nearly a shout to speak above the music.

"Am I? You're the one who tricked me into coming here," Rei protested, while looking unsure of where to put her hands. She settled for resting them at Minako's bare knees and made a point of ignoring how delightfully short Minako's skirt was.

"There was no trick!" Minako insisted. "But I should have known you'd show up late so that you wouldn't have to party for long."

Rei just shrugged, not at all ashamed. Her cheeks did flush when Minako laced their fingers together and pulled her hands higher. The blonde leaned in, but her lips went to Rei's ear.

"Do you wanna dance, or find someplace quieter?"

"No dancing," Rei said adamantly.

Minako was fine with this choice. It wasn't so much dancing as a mosh-pit anyway. She had no idea she'd invited so many people. And anyway, she and Rei in a quiet place was sure to be its own kind of fun.

She was off the counter in a flash and slipping her way across the kitchen to the back door like she was on a mission. Minako trusted Rei to follow, and was not disappointed when the other girl eventually arrived. She didn't get more than two steps outside when a grinning Minako seized her by the hand and tugged her off the illuminated back porch and around the side of the house.

"Now you've fallen into my trap," Minako whispered with a dark smile and pulled them closer together.

Their rushed kisses went unseen, each lasting longer than the previous one. Outside, in the dark, Rei responded with the intensity she usually kept tethered at bay, just as Minako had hoped she would. The miko could be dizzyingly passionate when she let herself.

"Mmm, I've been waiting for this all night," Minako hummed in a low voice and felt Rei shiver. "All these people kept throwing themselves at me, but I want you." Her lips found their way back to Rei's in another intense kiss that was borderline messy in its urgency. "I want you."

The miko eventually had to check Minako's wandering hands and reinforce her own inhibitions. The blonde laughed happily, kept a grip on Rei, and led them back inside.

* * *

Everything was white. She was seated, but when she looked down she saw no chair, nor did she see herself. There was a drip echoing from somewhere in the room, if it was a room.

_We have a problem_.

Rei frowned and tensed. She slumped. "Yes."

_What will you do?_

"W-what _should_ I do?" Her searching eyes pleaded with the empty white space.

_You should decide what to do._

She clenched her fists in frustration. "How can I decide what to do if I don't know?"

_You do_.

"I don't!"

_You do._

". . . I don't want to push her away."

_You do._

"Maybe . . ."

_And yet,_

Her head rested in her hands. "I want to keep her close."

_And yet,_

"Not too close."

_What will you do?_

"I can't decide!"

_What do you want?_

"Her . . ."

_And yet,_

"I don't want to – to, you know . . . fall."

_You don't even know why that is._

"It frightens me! And no good can come of it! What more is there to know!?"

_You tell me._

"I have no idea . . ."

_Do you think she'll be happy being held at a distance?_

"No . . ."

_So what will you do?_

"I don't want to do anything."

_But you must. The world does not sit still around you and neither does she. _

Rei looked up. The featureless white room looked the same through her tears. "This is too much."

_Choose or the choice will be made for you._

"I can't handle this . . ." She stared at her hands.

_And yet,_

"I have to."

_What will you do?_

Rei drew her knees up to her chest and curled into herself. It was hard to breathe. She wanted to scream. It came out as a whisper. "I can't, I can't, I can't . . . Please don't make me choose . . ."

_What will you do?_

* * *

Kagura looked at her watch for a moment, squinting because the numbers were probably refusing to hold still. "Shit," she muttered, and looked back up to the two people she'd been chatting with. "I hafta get home pronto. And I expect you two to fool around like mad when I leave! I mean it."

Minako just grinned and nodded, muttered something about practice Monday, and leaned in for a hug goodbye before Kagura could swagger away, swaying like she was walking on an uneven surface. Rei chuckled and leaned against the dining room table.

"And here I thought she was frank when she was sober."

The blonde found this hilarious and stepped in to stand close to the miko. "Her name is Kagura, Paul." More uncontrollable laughter followed.

Rei vaguely understood the joke Minako was making, and chalked its lameness up to alcohol.

Minako's laughter eventually reigned itself in and she noted, as if struck by a realisation, "I didn't know you two had met."

"She's started talking to me in Bio." Rei shrugged, but this didn't seem to set Minako at ease.

Her face was deadly serious and her hands gripped Rei's sides possessively. "It doesn't matter. She's straight, you know."

"I'm not . . . interested."

"Good. Now, let's fool around," she said, voice dropping to a level that Rei could only hear well enough to shiver at.

Their lips were not the only parts that touched. Standing so close together, it was a matter of scant centimetres to press their fronts flush with a warm, persuasive pressure. Minako smelled sweet and kissed with a grace that balanced the enthusiasm. It took Rei a second, but she did tense when the setting and intimacy of the moment returned to her.

The miko leaned away, only to be thwarted by Minako's desperate unwillingness to be separated. Rei put a hand on Minako's shoulder to keep her at a distance, looking around wildly at the people who really weren't paying attention but seemed like an audience to her.

Minako reacted calmly, only turned her head to kiss the hand that held her back, looking sideways at Rei, who felt like her whole body was doing its best impression of a furnace when Minako's tongue slipped out to lightly trace the inside of one slender finger.

And then Minako was moving away and pulling Rei with her, leading them through the groups of partiers that were now at the very pinnacle of their drunkenness. There were stairs, which Minako managed fairly well, and then a hallway and a door that closed behind them effectively shutting out the rest of the world.

"Is this what you want?" asked a voice that sounded a lot like Rei's.

"This is what I want," answered some aspect of Minako.

_Is this how it is?_ she wondered as she moved toward the blonde standing at the foot of the bed. _Is this _what _it is?_

It felt strange to be the aggressor, like she was about to attack the other girl, except Minako's come-get-me half lidded eyes cleared any illusion of unwillingness and Rei wasn't advancing to take but to give. The space between them evaporated like the breath passing through their eager lips that quickly met, generating the sensation of swirling heat and perfect desire.

Hands and knees sank into the mattress and in the brief second that their lips separated to draw air into their lungs, Rei looked down through a screen of mussed bangs.

In Minako's eyes, she saw nothing but fervent certainty and desperately, Rei tried to find the same within herself.

* * *

Rei lounged on her bed, feet hanging over one side and head dangling off the other, taking a rare moment to submit to her exhaustion.

"You look tired," Minako had pointed out in math.

This was met by a shrug. "I'm a little stressed. Grandpa's not feeling well."

"Why don't I help you relax?" the blonde had asked with _that_ grin.

And Rei had felt half inclined to give in, but had scoffed at the very notion of curing her stress with that which caused it. She was losing her mind grilling herself over just what she was doing with Minako.

_I used to know what I wanted._

No I didn't. I was simply content not knowing, letting my life make its way onward without having to feel change or attachment.

_Things were better that way. _

No, they were only safer.

_So? Why should I have to take risks if there's nothing to gain?_

There is everything to gain.

_So I'm led to believe. I'm fine the way I am._

I'm not happy.

_I don't need to be._

Everybody wants to be happy.

_No, television, the media tells us we want to be happy._

Because it's true.

_What's wrong with being unhappy? Maybe I'm comfortable in my misery, maybe this is what I want!_

God, I'm so emo.

_See? More pop culture – emo is just another slanderous word for people who don't fit into society's image of acceptability._

Huh, so I'm talking about societal acceptance? Then let's address what's really bothering me.

_I'm not!_

Not what?

_I'm not gay!_

It's a very distinct possibility and I know it. And even if I'm not, what am I doing with Minako?

_I . . ._

I'm leading her on. She wants to and I haven't said anything even remotely close to no.

_I like her._

I'm using her. I'm just the average, sexually confused teenager experimenting on a "friend".

_I want to be friends._

I'm not even sure what it's like to have friends.

_I have friends!_

Of course, but there are many kinds of friends. Mine have never even seen my home; do they even know I live with Grandpa? I'm using them too, using them so I don't have to eat my lunch alone, so I can say my day at school was satisfying.

_I do like them._

But not enough to truly want them. I want Minako.

_She's different. She . . . forces me to want her, jumps into my life without permission and pulls me into hers with just as little consent._

And do I resist?

_No. I guess it's nice to be wanted._

Except she wants me in ways I'm trying not to think about. And worse, she makes me want her like that too.

_I . . . I can't help it! _

Exactly.

_I can't stop! I can't help the way I feel!_

So why fight it?

_It's not . . . right._

* * *

Touches roamed in all directions, rumpling clothes and tangling long hair in a quest for skin and greater closeness.

"I want you," Minako breathed, leaned up to lay scalding kisses along Rei's throat and tugged downward. "So much . . ."

Rei felt a sense of frustration, needed more, let herself press down on top of Minako and was pleased by the soft sigh and the arms that came around her tightly. Minako tasted sweet and faintly intoxicating, flavours that doubled when her tongue touched softly to the blonde's lips and was permitted entry. From her throat emerged something between a sigh and a satisfied growl, evoking an echoing sound of agreement from Minako.

Another breathy, encouraging noise was made when Rei touched the soft skin at the blonde's waist. Soliciting additional responses, her hands explored further, caressed ribs and spine, stroked the vulnerable dip of her stomach. Minako arched into the touch, broke from their heated kiss to urge her disjointedly to continue.

Rei sat back and pushed Minako's thin top up, bunched it above her chest and leaned in. There was a quiet whimper and a moan when Rei's lips found the soft peak of a breast, tasted the creamy skin, and brought her hand to caress the other. Grasping handfuls of dark hair, Minako murmured her name and was gratified when Rei continued her attentions, paid equal interest to both sides.

"Please . . ." she whispered, needs and wants expressing themselves in the single syllable. Rei rose up on an elbow and looked down at Minako's flushed face. She was beautiful. Her eyes were bright and her lips were parted to pant and to sigh her name. "Rei . . ."

Minako's arms tightened and Rei kissed her again, gently this time.

Her hand coasted down the blonde's silky stomach to slip past the waist on her short skirt and slide along the inside of her hipbone. Minako shifted her legs to ease her access and shut her eyes with a moan.

Rei wasn't sure what she was doing, only knew to find a smooth pace, and touched the places that made the blonde jerk and gasp. Minako clung to the slender, focused body above her and rocked her hips, panting inarticulate pleas and uttering faint curses. Breathless with want and desperate to see her through, Rei buried her head in the blonde's neck and surrendered to heat and sweat and the soft, urgent voice in her ear.

With a tensing of her entire body and a hoarse cry, Minako trembled and clutched at the other girl's back, her nails leaving deep red furrows.

"God, Rei_ . . . Rei _. . ."

The miko shook at the sound of her name coming off Minako's lips like _that_. She put her arms around the panting body that clung to her and looked down when those tense arms began to unwind.

Latent bliss cleared from blue eyes and their blazing clarity was the one thing that Rei clung to. They were the one thing she could track as her world was flipped and sent spinning away into the night by the blonde's irresistible will to overcome and to please. For a brief, mindless moment, Rei felt sure.


	7. Failing

Hmmm. Mopey mopey, sad sad, this chapter. But what-ho? A light at the end of the angstunnel? Or oncoming train?

* * *

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Seven:

Failing

* * *

_Her room is quite plain – no pictures, cream sheets, a set of drawers and a closet. It's strange, not at all like I imagined. Not at all like Minako._

"Mmm, you're warm."

_Oh, she's awake. It's cute how her voice is all hoarse and sleepy. Her body is quite cool. I think I might have hogged the covers. _

"Do you know what time it is?"

_The sun is coming in brightly through the open curtains and makes reading the clock's glowing numbers rather difficult. Her hair tickles me every time she moves._

"10:30 already? Wuhh."

_And yet, funnily enough, she's making no move to get up. I've become a pillow. Maybe a mattress is more correct. Most mattresses don't get little kisses, though._

"Let's just stay in bed all day."

_That would be nice. I haven't slept this well in a while. Shit. I wonder how Grandpa's cold is doing . . ._

"We could re-enact last night, which was amazing, by the way."

_Last night . . . I don't really want to think about. Is that wrong? It seems wrong – doing something like that and wanting to pretend it never happened. But I really don't know what to think. The memory should be enjoyable, right? I should look forward to doing it again._

"How are you feeling? Sleep well?"

_But I feel like something bad will happen if I think about it. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. This . . . with Minako . . . was supposed to solve my problems. _

"Mmm, that's true, but who needs sleep anyway?"

_It wasn't supposed to take the questions I couldn't answer and turn them on their side. Now I don't even know what to ask myself. And now she's getting up and I'm . . . very naked._

"I'm going to my room to get changed. Do you want me to bring you something, or are last night's clothes okay?"

_Going to her room. We . . . in the _guest room_? I guess anywhere will do in a pinch. It's just a little meaningless sex, after all. This is laughable. I want to laugh, in fact, but I can already feel my temper growing. God, I do not want to do this right now._

"Rei? Oh. I guess that answers that. I'll be right back in like two . . . uh, what's the hurry? Rei?"

_My head hurts. Chest feels like it's going to explode. I feel hot and chilled, nauseous and so fucking . . . hurt. No, I feel stupid. Good work, Rei. This has all been a nice bit of self-delusion. _

* * *

Rei wasn't taking her calls. Minako hadn't seen the miko since their spat The Morning After and it was now Tuesday. She could understand a little distance after their argument, but skipping class twice and stonewalling her phone calls?

Minako pouted. She couldn't even get mad because she fairly sure that she was to blame. Rei had seemed quite pissed about sleeping in the guestroom, which Minako had to admit, wasn't very smooth.

"We . . . we . . . in the fucking _guest bedroom_, Minako!" Rei had spat.

"Um, sorry?" Minako had tried, but Rei's glare had only deepened. "Oh, come on. It's not that big a deal." And the instant those words were out of her mouth, she had realised her mistake, but Rei just turned and made for the door.

"Have fun cleaning up from your party."

And then Rei was gone, and Minako was fairly sure she had been avoiding her since, meaning she couldn't even apologize. So here she was, sitting at home, in her room, glancing between the homework in her school bag and her cell phone on the nightstand.

Her left hand ached to close the distance between itself and the sleek, silver cellular device. _Maybe she's home now. You'll never know unless you try,_ it reasoned, twitching its fingers impatiently.

_Don't be such an idiot!_ her right hand, balled into a fist, argued heatedly. _If she hasn't answered for the past two days, it's because she doesn't want to talk to you, and she's not going to answer now either. You could do something productive, like your homework, instead of being so pathetic._ There. The right was certain it had proven its point quite solidly. Any second now, Minako would get to work and both hands could cease their useless fidgeting.

Imagine the hands' surprise when they were both shoved unceremoniously into dark, denim pockets.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back for dinner."

"Wait, Minako, what –" The concerned voice of Minako's mother was abruptly terminated by the slamming of the front door.

Now the feet were in charge, and they knew _just_ where to go. They had grown quite tired of all the restless pacing around lately, and they needed this all to be resolved post-haste! So they went straight to the source, and froze at the top of the steps.

The courtyard was strewn with leaves, looking its most unkempt in all Minako's visits. But what stopped her in her tracks was the small billboard just before her.

**Hikawa Jinja is closed to the public. We apologize for the inconvenience, and hope to be open again soon.**

Rei's neat writing was unmistakeable and, coupled with the fact that not a single light was on in the building, made it quite clear that the shrine was deserted. Minako wondered if she had driven Rei away completely.

This was an absurd postulation, so she sat down on the step and laughed at the ridiculousness of some dumb blonde making Hino Rei and her grandfather leave town. And then she laughed at how it was just so Rei to make visitors walk all the way up the stone stairs in order to read the sign that told them not to bother. Her laughter turned to tears almost without her noticing. She would have climbed the stairs even if the sign had been at the bottom, just as she had upon meeting Rei.

* * *

Severe dehydration, they told her, caused by a raging fever, coupled with a common cold had landed Grandpa at the hospital with a week's accommodations.

She was so ashamed she could cry, but tears would only lead to more tears about different failures and that wasn't a deluge she was ready to unleash. For now, Rei just sat stiffly in her chair, facing her Grandpa's prone, steadily breathing form on the hospital bed and contemplated the guilt gnawing at her insides.

He had been doing her chores while she was . . .

The door to the silent room clicked open and Rei raised her head to see the doctor enter with a clipboard and give her a polite smile.

"Good news, Ms Hino," he informed her in a hushed voice so as not to wake his patient. "With proper care, your grandfather is expected to make a full recovery in no time at all."

Rei nodded. ". . . That's good. Thank you."

"He's going to need a few more days in the hospital, just so we can get his fluids back to where they should be. Then he can go home so long as someone checks in often. He's going to need one of these," he held up a pill bottle and handed it to her, "with breakfast and one with dinner. Give him plenty of fluids – tea and soup should be easy enough to keep him on. Call if his temperature starts to go up again, and bring him in next Sunday so we can see how he's doing."

Rei nodded, and put the pills in her bag. "I'll take good care of him."

The doctor eyed her school books sitting on the bedside table. "Are you sure there aren't some relatives who can help with this?"

She straightened and eyed him coolly. "Yes, I'm sure."

He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I know you'll do a great job; you're very attentive from what I can tell, but missing so much school . . . well, I have a daughter your age. I have heart palpitations just thinking about her missing so much class." The doctor curled the side of his lips into a wry smile. "Though I suspect kids these days skip enough as it is."

"That's probably true." Rei managed a small smile in return.

The doctor left quietly and Rei sat back down, her closed eyes seeing the day she had opted freedom over class time and the grinning accomplice who had laughed and danced along beside her the whole way.

* * *

The hour of Minako's doom was upon her, and she couldn't concentrate any better at that moment than she had been able to all last week when she should have been studying. Joy of joys, final exams had come at last. Minako felt she might be sick.

It was two weeks and three days since Rei had been at school. Not that anyone was counting.

Minako's math mark had steadily declined in that time, and she was fairly positive that this exam, worth nearly their entire final mark, was going to be the bomb that blew her average straight to hell. Every page of formulas and notes she had sat down to try and study had run through her mind in Rei's voice. Low and clear, bored but confident, her memory had recreated the sound of the miko's instructions perfectly. It was nothing short of torture.

"Please find your seats. The exam is about to commence."

Minako was already seated, drumming her fingers on the booklet with her name on it. _How bad can it be?_ she wondered, trying to relax herself.

"It is now eight o'clock. You may begin."

_Very bad_, was how bad it could be, as it turned out. Three hours later, Minako was just relieved that it was over and she could go home to turn her brain off. And then she saw Rei.

Just a figure striding out the doors from the corner of her eye, but Minako was positive and gave chase. But of course here were many dark haired girls in the hallway and Minako lost Rei in the crowd.

She guessed at the miko's destination, and took off up a flight of stairs to the hall Rei had once said her locker was in. There were a handful of students in that hallway who all looked up at her sudden arrival when she burst up the flight of stairs, but none of them was Rei.

"Eheheh . . ." Minako smiled apprehensively and marched back the way she came.

She dwelled on her embarrassment until she reached her bus stop, and then ruefully realised it had been pointless to run after Rei in the first place. She didn't have anything to say to her, really. She would have ended up staring at the miko, searching for words while Rei, arms crossed, conveyed her displeasure at being held up through her steely, violet gaze.

The bus pulled up, and Minako got on, growing more and more depressed. Rei probably would have been worse than displeased. She wouldn't be surprised if Rei hated her. Minako sat on her stiff, uncomfortable bus seat and thought back to the night of her party to consider what had happened and finally acknowledged the hesitation in Rei's eyes that she had pushed past upon seeing that night. She had known it wasn't what the miko was looking for, but had taken the opportunity as it was offered . . . in the guest bedroom. Rei must have been convinced she was only after a fling.

_Were you _trying_ to drive her away?_ she berated herself. Y_ou couldn't have done better with a bat in your hand, dumbass._

* * *

The sun was just disappearing behind the trees beyond the western edge of the courtyard, casting long shadows and colouring the world a dim orange and muted pink when Rei set her broom down at its place beside the door. No thoughts or time to spare on the evening's tranquility, she entered her home quietly and shut the door softly behind her.

Grandpa was asleep, had been asleep all day, and would sleep some more if Rei could keep it that way. With all the stealth of one who knows every creak and hollow spot in the house, she padded down the hall and into her grandfather's bedroom. The room was quiet and the old man's face was relaxed, his eyes shut and mouth cracked open. Rei felt the familiar guilt that appeared when she saw him in all his frailty, accompanied by relief at his state of relaxation.

Rei picked up the tray beside his bed, cursing herself silently when the spoon rattled in the empty bowl.

"Rei."

She looked down. His eyes were still closed but he was undoubtedly awake. "Yes, Grandpa?"

He cleared his throat and coughed for a bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You make sure you feed yourself too, Rei," he insisted, slitting an eye open.

She smiled wanly. "I will. Just get better. I'll come help you up in the morning."

"Don't work yourself too hard, either. I can tell you're stressed."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"And –" He paused to cough, and opened his eyes to look at Rei with a sternness that disguised his weariness. "Not too much skipping class, either. Your grades are much too important to your future."

"I know. Don't worry." She closed the door softly behind her and quietly set the dishes in the kitchen sink. She rinsed and washed them in a silence that was broken only by rough coughs and worry beating like a drum in her chest.

* * *

She couldn't place her feet on the pedals without starting to tip, so Minako chose to forgo traditional biking techniques in favour of using her feet to propel herself in a more direct, much sturdier manner. This went very well, left the blonde feeling delightfully carefree, almost like she was running on air, and let some wind through her hair when she built up enough speed. And then she reached the hill. Her attempt to push on resulted in a wonderfully graceless crash into the asphalt and some nice rashes to remember it by, so Minako grudgingly extracted herself from her metallic steed and pushed the beast alongside her as she walked up the incline.

This was boring. Walking was so outdated. One would think that the new year might usher in flying cars or something but nooo, here she was, walking just like people had been doing for a bazillion years.

She got to the top of the hill, sat down at a bus stop bench and looked dizzily upward at the stars. Her blissful contemplation of the night sky was derailed only seconds after it had begun by thoughts she'd hoped she might be able to drink away.

She fished her mobile out of her pocket and dialled Rei's number at the shrine. It began to ring, so Minako got comfortable by settling herself lengthwise along the bench, and sat her phone down on her sternum where she could talk into it without having to lift her arms. She heard Rei's calm voice speak into the phone.

Minako blinked and frowned at that. "You're home? I thought I was just gonna leave a message. This is okay too, though. Just let me tell you some things."

There was an acquiescent silence on the other end, so Minako continued.

"I know the guestroom thing was a bad . . . thing. I mean, I enjoyed it! . . . and I thought you did too, but I really didn't mean for our first time to be so, uh, unromantic. I guess you thought that's all it meant to me . . . but it didn't. It's just . . . it's hard with you, and I don't understand it."

She could hear Rei start to reply to this, so she cut her off.

"No, no, I mean something about you just sets me off and I make mistakes. Like, not just _that_ way, but . . . but I feel like I have to always be moving forward with you or you close up. Every second you aren't with me, speaking to me, is a second you spend thinking things that I never get to know. I . . . Sometimes I think you don't even like me!" Tears pooled in her eyes at this confession a long time coming, and Minako blinked them out. "Like that time I showed up at the shrine and told you I needed to see you, and whenever your mother is mentioned, and anytime I get close to you, you just – you leave me hanging there! We go back to that time where I did all the talking and you could give a shit! Where do you go? Are you scared like me? Or do you just not care?"

Minako sat up and wiped her eyes with her sleeves, sniffling and composing herself so she could finish.

"I thought that maybe I could get close enough that you wouldn't be able to ignore me. It drives me mad when you ignore me," she chuckled and sniffed. "I guess I just got carried away and ended up pushing too much. So I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I miss you."

And then Rei spoke, so Minako quickly lifted the phone to her ear and listened for a few moments before she could make sense of what she was hearing. A laugh bubbled to her lips and died a twisted sob. Minako slid her phone shut and got back on her bike, stung by disappointment and crushing humiliation.

"The call you have made cannot be connected. . . . Please try again, check your directory, or press zero for assistance. . . . The call you have made cannot be connected. . . ."

* * *

He briefly flipped through the pages contained in a folder before putting it away and sliding the filing cabinet closed. Then the slightly balding man slid on his rolling chair back to behind his desk where he laced his fingers together in front of him.

"Well, Rei, usually we have students repeat classes or take remedial lessons when they miss this much school. However, all of your teachers speak very highly of you. I'm told you completed all the assignments you missed and came in to write exams as well – exams which you scored exceptionally well on. Is this correct?"

Rei nodded stiffly, shifting anxiously in her seat. Being in this office, the one were punks and slackers got chewed out on a daily basis, was not a situation Rei had ever envisioned herself in.

Vice-principal Yuumura continued. "So, instead of having you catch up on lessons you already seem to have mastered, you will only need to make up for some of the school hours missed. I would like you to choose two of these to see through to the end of the year." He extracted a folder from a large pile of documents and slid it across his desk to her.

With a little trepidation, Rei cracked it open. The title Club Registration Form glared up at her. She flipped to the next – Team Waiver Form, and the next – Volunteer Application.

She looked up at the vice-principal, who mistook her resigned expression for one of uncertainty.

"You don't have to decide right this moment. Take two of each sheet home with you and hand in the ones you want to the main office. Here's a list of all your options." He pulled a sheet out from the back of the folder and handed it to her.

Rei wordlessly did as ordered, stood when Mr Yuumura did, and politely let herself out of his office. Only out in the hall did she sigh gloomily. It would figure that the universe would somehow conspire to get her, Hino Rei, She Who Disdains Contact With Others, roped into not one, but two extracurricular activities. Hours spent chumming it up with randoms all looking to pry her from her comfortably reclusive shell, is all that teams, clubs and volunteering meant.

_Solitude was supposed to be an upside of leaving Minako_. And then Rei cringed at the casual callousness of this stray thought and walked home at a brisk pace.

* * *

o.o

Next time: New semester and new beginnings? What will happen when Minako's long lost twin sister comes back and starts shaking things up? Will Rei fall for her? Or will Grandpa finally get a date? And will Kagura choose to keep Yuuichiro's child? Stay tuned to find out!

Krampus


	8. Ignition

So I'm trying not to laugh because I feel bad . . . but really. Minako having a twin out of nowhere and Yuuichiro knocking up Kagura? I was mocking soap operas . . . it wasn't a real preview. Sorry if you read it and assumed I'd gone batshit crazy and my story was about to register a ten on the suckometer. I'll try not to make jokes like this again . . . but now it's so tempting. . .

_Krampus_

* * *

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Eight:

Ignition

* * *

Mid-sweep, Rei paused and nearly dropped her broom from her mitten-clad hands.

That was it. That was the gesture she needed and had been desperately trying to think up for the past few days. It was perfect. In fact, if all went well she could even turn it into something continuous. Except, of course, she would have to actually drive the thing when she had sworn she never would a few years ago.

Rei mulled it over as she finished clearing snow from the courtyard.

The snow had made for a very picturesque Christmas. Rei had even made a snow angel just to amuse her grandfather, but after over a month of the frozen white stuff, the beauty was wearing thin. The cold of winter could only hide behind its poetic veneer for so long before you realised it was just plain cold.

When Rei finished she went inside and left her jacket, mitts and toque by the door. It was supposed to snow again that night. She started a pot of rice going, got to cooking dinner – chicken stir-fry – and had just clicked off the stove when her grandfather came wandering into the kitchen.

"Smells good," he said.

Rei smiled. "You're right on time, as usual. How do you always know?"

The bald man grinned. "You're not the only one the fire speaks to. Who taught you all that, hmm?" Rei rolled her eyes as she served the rice and piled stir-fry on top. "No, now I forget. I'm old you know. Who was it?"

She let a little laugh out. "It was you, you bald coot."

Her grandfather shook his head despairingly. "Though I clearly failed to teach you respect. Young people these days."

Rei sat down, pointedly ignoring his well-worn complaint, and they ate in comfortable silence until Rei broke it suddenly.

"Grandpa, the Prelude is mine, right?"

The old man paused in surprise. "Well, not on paper, but yes I suppose it is."

Rei nodded and cleared her dishes to the sink to rinse them. "There's only a few months left. I think I'll start driving to school."

He wanted to ask why? where was this coming from all of a sudden? hadn't she refused to get behind the wheel of that car? But instead, her grandfather asked, "Where will you park?"

"There's a student parking lot. All I need is to fill out a form, get a pass, and then it's first come first serve."

"Alright then. It was just serviced and had its winter tires put on, so it should be alright to drive, but be careful, of course."

Rei nodded and stooped to plant a kiss on top of his bald head on her way to the front door. She retrieved her jacket and put it on before going through the house to the backdoor. Snow crunched under her feet as she trudged across the backyard to the garage.

Neither Rei nor her grandfather often had the occasion to come out to the garage as the tools they used regularly were in a separate shed. The door stuck a little, but Rei butted her shoulder against it and it opened grudgingly. Inside was parked a '94 Honda Prelude, black, sleek and shiny beneath a bit of dust. She wiped her thumb across the hood ornament and kicked the firm tires a little. Then she stood back, trying to picture a thirty-something woman sitting behind the wheel, smiling gently and waving.

She nodded, and turned to go back inside. It had been mother's car, despite being bought by him. It would be alright to drive.

Rei put her coat back at the front door and went to her room. She pulled out a binder from her backpack and pulled a sheet out from one of the binder's slots. It was a schedule, and it told Rei that in two days she would be watching a volleyball game.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Minako! Where are you?"

"Hey, Kagura. At home."

"Are you sick or something?"

"No, why?"

"I didn't see you after the game last night. It was mad! Toshio and Tooru were so hammered they started wrestling and broke Hanna's window!"

"Sounds like it was quite the gong-show."

"Oh, it was. The neighbours threatened to call the cops and everybody took off."

"Guess it's a good thing I missed it, then."

"Where were you?"

"At home."

"At home?!"

"Doing my nails."

"Your nails?!"

"I think your phone's broken, Kagura. I keep hearing this really annoying echo."

"Oh, ha ha. What's wrong? You never skip a good fiesta!"

"The will to get plastered just wasn't in me."

"Chuh, please! You live to get cranked! You're still depressed about _her_, aren't you?"

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"Right . . . If you could see me, you'd know that I'm rolling my eyes."

"Oh, whatever. I'm not moping, I just don't see the point sometimes."

"The point in getting drunk and being an idiot with your friends? There is no point, Minako. That's the point."

"True. But I just wasn't in the mood."

"Look, I know she was different. I get that, but you need to do something about it or move on. This limbo you're in isn't helping anyone."

"Didn't I just say this wasn't about her?"

"Well _yeah_, but you were _lying_."

"Ahaha, oh Kagura, I love you. Let's date."

"I'm still straight."

"Ah yes. Still a pity."

"You never change, do you?"

"Well . . . I wouldn't say that . . ."

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Brooding."

"Oh. Sorry. I promise to be at the next one."

"You'd better be! It's semi-finals!!"

"Hell yeah it is! And once we kick ass at finals it's nationals!"

"That's right, so you'd better get your head in the game! Eye on the ball! Give it a hundred and ten percent!"

"Ew, stop with the sports metaphors or I'm hanging up."

"Oh, be a good sport. There's no I in team, Minako. The best defence is–"

* * *

The slight breeze was flicking her hair about lazily, her bangs brushing her skin and threatening to get into her eyes, reminding her they needed to be trimmed. There was chatter and the white noise of rustling leaves all around her, but it was the rational part of her mind that pointed this out, not her ears. This was her zen. Thoughts and observations drifted as if carried on the wind, and where Rei would normally pick each one out and analyse them, at the moment simply watching them pass her by was enough. If only such a state could last longer.

She breathed out, and in the moment of stillness before her next breath, released the arrow. It met the target with a satisfying thwack, and Rei took a second to enjoy the small victory before turning around.

Politely waiting for her to place her shot was the archery instructor, Mr Sagisawa. "Nice placement," he complemented her.

"Thank you."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to spend a few minutes every practice assisting a younger student. I believe many of them already look up to you, and would be open to advice."

Rei looked over at the other members of the archery club, and caught several quickly looking away. "I . . . Of course. I'll do my best."

And once the teacher had ambled off, Rei let out a sigh. For nearly three weeks she had managed to avoid almost all contact with her new club mates by picking lanes on the ends and through her usual uninviting silence. _It had to end sometime, I guess._

She checked the time, carefully unstrung her synthetic bow, and turned to watch the other archers. Several were composed, patient, and diligent – advanced and comfortable with the way they drew their bows and released. Most were in the middle stages of applying techniques and perfecting them. The boy one lane over was shooting like he wanted to be the next Robin Hood. His arrow went flying in an arc over top of his target.

"Wait," Rei commanded, when he went to string another bolt.

He froze, brown eyes going wide as Rei approached. "Um, me?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"I'm Kakazu Ichiro . . ."

"Do you mind if I help you, Ichiro?"

The boy's face went red and he shook his head vigorously. "Not at all! Please, tell me everything you know!"

Rei inwardly cringed at his enthusiasm and calmly went about correcting his stance and his grip on the black bow. He was stammering and bright red by the time Rei had him properly in position, and she frowned in mild concern. Was he so embarrassed? He looked like he might pass out.

"Are you feeling well?" she enquired.

"Fine!" he insisted loudly. "Just fine!"

So Rei dubiously continued her instructions through the eight stages of a proper draw, adjusted his aim just slightly, and let him fire the arrow.

"Success!" he cried so loudly that the track team on the other side of the field looked over. The arrow was embedded several hand spans from the center of the target – a distance Rei would have been horrified to miss by. Ichiro was bouncing on the balls of his feet in an excited victory dance.

Rei covered her face with a hand. "Yes, well done."

"See you tomorrow, Hino!" Ichiro said cheerfully as Rei abruptly turned and retreated into the school.

She got changed quickly, ignoring the curious looks of the other female archery team members as she exited the change rooms while they entered, and strode quickly through the halls of the school. If she got home before five-thirty, Grandpa wouldn't feel obligated to clean the courtyard and she could finish that up in time to cook dinner so that–

She spotted Kojima Toshio coming from the other end of the hallway, and veered down a different corridor. And then she realised what she had done, and a little voice mumbled in the back of her mind, rebellious but truthful, _You are _so_ pathetic_.

* * *

"Toshio, seriously," Minako laughed. "We're going to be late!"

"I don't care," he stated with a grin. His hands linked together behind her back and pulled her to him smugly.

"Well I do care. _I'm_ team captain, you know." She pinched her nails into the vulnerable skin on the inside of his elbow, and he let go with a yelp. "Go run in circles!" she told him, pushing him off in the direction of the boy's change rooms for track. He trotted off, and Minako made for the gym change rooms.

She almost missed it, but did a quick double take when she spotted Rei coming out of the Phys Ed department's office. The miko was already walking away from her, graceful and slender and oblivious to Minako's presence. The blonde was seized by the need to call out, felt her throat close, and could only watch Rei turn a corner and disappear.

_She's still so . . ._

"Minako!" the volleyball coach barked, and Minako jumped nearly a foot. "Get changed! If you're late again, and I don't care which boy it is that makes you late, you are running suicides until you understand just why they were named such!"

With a little 'eep' and a sheepish smile, Minako dashed off to get dressed for practice.

Kagura smirked when the blonde came flying into the change rooms, whipping her shirt off as she ran and scrambling to get her shoes off. Like a good friend, the patient volleyball setter entered the combination to her locker and opened it for the hyperactive team captain. In record time they were out in the gym running warm-up laps, chuckling over Minako's antics.

"So why _were_ you late?" Kagura asked.

Minako scrunched her face. "Toshio wouldn't let go. He's like a six-foot clingy thing that won't stop until he's my boyfriend. It's soo annoying."

Kagura scoffed. "Minako, you're the queen of clingy and demanding when it comes to relationships."

"Exactly," Minako nodded. "_I_ need the attention. I can't afford to be paying him any. That's why I'm not going out with him."

The other woman frowned. "Really? I thought you liked him. You're always with him lately – half the school is convinced you're together."

"No, no. _He's_ always with _me_. I'm gonna have to go out with someone else just to shake him off."

"Isn't that what got you into this problem?" Minako's friend asked wryly. "If I recall, Toshio was just a deterrent for Jun, who you also made out with at a party and avoided afterward."

Minako put a hand to her chin in thought as she ran. "Hmm, good point. I should find a girl to go out with."

Kagura nearly tripped. "Your logic escapes me, really." And then a thought occurred to her and she offhandedly remarked, "So you need to find, a) a girl, and b) one who isn't clingy at all."

"Yes! Perfect. You know any good ones?"

They stopped their run and Kagura looked at Minako flatly. "Yeah, she's about this tall, dark hair, and you're clearly not over her yet."

With a deflated sigh, Minako protested, "Seriously, I –"

"You've tried moving on," Kagura said more gently. "It's not working too well. So maybe it's time to try the opposite."

Minako snorted. "I think not." She called her team in to stretch and begin drills, and if she pushed herself and smashed the ball harder than usual it was because finals were approaching and no other reason.

* * *

Fridays, Rei didn't have archery club after school, but this didn't mean she could go straight home. The vice principal Yuumura had made her pick two extra curricular activities, and the second had cost Rei no small amount of pride to select.

She glanced suspiciously up and down hallways, wary of coming through this section of the school. In front of the gym and along the corridors nearby were where the jocks elected to stalk out their territory. It was after hours, so she was relatively safe from their unwanted presence, but walked swiftly into the gym office and closed the door behind her upon entering.

"Hi, Rei! Come on over!" The geography teacher and manager of the volleyball team, Ishida Toyoko, beckoned her over enthusiastically. Rei was nearly positive the main reason for the older woman's excitement was that fact that she hardly had to do any work when she could assign it to Rei instead. "You got us the hours we need?"

"Yes." Rei rummaged through her bag, and slipped out a few stapled sheets of paper – the result of several hours spent on the phone negotiating for practice times. "Here."

"Perfect, perfect," the manager muttered to herself as she examined the times. "Nationals are in the bag for sure! Haha!"

The miko cringed sceptically. "But the team still has to win cities. Aren't you jinxing it?" The team was on a winning streak which Rei would privately hate to see come to an end.

"Nonsense, nonsense! Now, I'm going to need a big favour from you, Rei." She attempted a pleasing smile.

Rei took note of it with a certain dread.

"In order for the team to travel and receive accommodations funded by the government, we have to meet their safety standards. This means that for every three students traveling there must be one supervisor. We're short one."

She immediately balked at what was being suggested. "I'm the same age as they are."

"But very mature," the teacher insisted. "And trustworthy," she tacked on.

"I don't think vice-principal Yuumura would like me missing more school."

"I've already talked to him actually." She smiled conspiratorially. "Rules can always be bent for good students."

Rei frowned. This was too much. She volunteered with the volleyball team management confident it would mean paper pushing and little else. Until now she'd been right. Her largest task was the one she'd just handed in – booking hotel accommodations and gyms for the team to keep their skills sharp during the national's tournament. But going _with_ them? No chance!

"Unfortunately, my grandfather is in poor health and there is no one but me to look after him. I can't be away for such an extended time period." Nail, meet coffin.

The woman frowned and then shrugged. "Well, in that case, I leave it to you to find a replacement for yourself. They'll need to sign this." She handed over a waiver.

Rei nodded. "I'll have it for you next Friday." This was met by a nod, so Rei excused herself and left, feeling like she had dodged a bullet.

* * *

Her parents were both in her room, her mother rooting through her closet, displeased by the mess and making shocked comments every now and then at what she found. Her father pulled his stethoscope from around his neck, placed the ends in Minako's ears and the held the chest piece to her sternum.

"Does that sound right to you?"

And then a different room materialised around her, tilted sideways and warm with afternoon sunlight.

It was a Thursday. Thursday meant she was late to the shrine and tired when she got there. This particular Thursday, volleyball practice had been intense – the coach had decided to put them through an infernal exercise called the beep-test to work their sprints and conditioning, followed by wall-sits and free squats. Minako was convinced the old bag wanted to kill them. Her legs felt ready to drop off her body.

This was partially why napping was so nice. But mostly it was because Rei's lap was warm and soft and for once, the miko was letting her close enough to put it to good use. Most of the times she tried to use the other girl's legs as cushions, her head got relegated to the floor. Minako hoped this meant Rei was finally loosening up, though she had probably simply grown tired of pushing Minako off.

_Ah well, my persistence pays off either way_, she happily assumed.

"You do remember our unit exam is tomorrow," Rei's voice reminded, her tone carrying neither reproach nor concern but something that the blonde was beginning to suspect was amusement.

Minako just grumbled something unintelligible and burrowed her head down, curling her arms around a leg like it was a pillow. Rei twitched, either because she was uncomfortable or because the action tickled, and Minako felt the smooth roll of defined muscles tense momentarily beneath deceptively soft skin. Her mind was immediately sent careening for the gutter, stopped only by the swift slamming of brakes and attempts at redirecting her thoughts towards anything but expanses of skin and tensing of muscles.

"If you fall asleep and drool on me, I'll whoop your ass." There was that tone again, and now Minako was mostly certain it was amusement.

"Mmm, kinky," she quipped before she could think better of it.

Rei's fist bonking her on the head could not knock out the sudden images of whips and Rei and tight leather and oh this wasn't going well. Usually these kinds of thoughts weren't too problematic because Rei was very protective of personal space, but the miko seemed to have no idea how attractive she was, which meant she was almost certainly unaware of the effect she had on Minako. It was both a blessing and a curse.

She took a deep, steadying breath, but this turned out to be a mistake as well. Rei smelt like a Rei should smell – all warm and sweet and maybe a little like incense or spices or something nice. Her scent was like a delicate version of . . . Christmas?

Minako snorted a brief chuckle at the thought, prompting Rei to glance down at her quizzically. The sight was a little dizzying to look up at – all deep purple and elegant features framed by curtains of black. An eyebrow was arched.

"Um, I have a joke for you."

Rei's expression broke into one of scepticism.

Minako wracked her brain for anything she could pass off as funny. She nearly groaned at the first thing that popped into her head but it would have to do. "Um, why did the first monkey fall out of the tree?" She waited for an answer.

With a sigh, Rei played along. "I don't know. Why?"

"He was dead. Eheh, why did the second monkey fall out of the tree?" Minako was beginning to enjoy the joke if only because of Rei's absolute un-enjoyment.

The miko deadpanned, "I don't know. Why?"

"He was stapled to the first monkey."

"Why the _hell_ were two monkeys–"

"Why did the old woman fall off her tricycle?" She pressed on, and waited with a grin for Rei to reply.

Gritting her teeth, Rei bit off, "I don't know, Minako. Why don't you tell me?"

"She got hit by the falling monkeys!" Then Minako erupted into laughter at Rei's expression. It really was an awful joke, but telling it to Rei was an excellent joke in and of itself.

"Do you _try_ to be as strange as you can, or does it just come naturally?"

Laughter petering off, Minako snuggled against her pillow, and realised it no longer smelt like spices. She blinked her eyes open and looked around her darkened bedroom, confused for a moment and then went back to sleep.

* * *

The shrine had always felt like home. She could vaguely recall impressions of a time when she had lived in a house with pale blue walls and two stories, remembered clambering onto a couch only to fall backwards and bonk her head on a coffee table. But that was the home her childhood resided in. After her mother died, the first volume of her life had abruptly ended and a new tome had begun, one with a thicker cover, smaller print, and no colourful pictures. Rei knew she had grown up quickly and probably into a different person than she would have been if her mother had lived or if her father had hung around.

Things were alright, though, because her life had found a new rhythm and a grandfather who was every bit the parent Rei needed. Things were stable. She hated and longed for her father, yes, but he rarely called so she rarely had to think about it. Yuuichiro popped up in the middle of grade ten, asked her out incessantly for weeks, took a job at the shrine much to her fury, and provided a convenient outlet for her temper. But he always hovered at a distance, so other than sniping when he started to get ideas, Rei could ignore his presence.

Then Minako showed up, forced her way into Rei's life much like Yuuichiro had, but unlike the guitarist, the blonde didn't seem to know when to quit. She had annoyed Rei into liking her and pushed her into wanting her, pushed until Rei had panicked and fled. Fleeing, as it turned out, was something like blowing against the wind to try and turn it back. All the tiny details hardly worth notice in her average day had suddenly taken on new significance that seemed to stalk her mind into thinking of nothing but Minako Minako Minako. She couldn't do a fire reading without either seeing the blonde or thinking of the day she had unexpectedly shown up. She paused while sweeping the shrine grounds sometimes, her ears tricking her into thinking she had heard the swishing of a second broom. The shrine steps meant piggybacks, her room meant Ainoland, walking home from school meant giggled conversations, and the list went on. Minako had rocked the boat so hard it was only now that Rei could see she had capsized it.

And she had no clue how to make things right again.

She couldn't ignore what had happened – things had changed too much. Maybe _she_ had changed too much. Regardless, that left her with the option of either replacing Minako or regaining Minako. She wasn't sure which would be easier. The chance of there being another person who was at once carefree and intense, silly and dependable and all other manner of contradictions rolled together so flawless was slim to none. But then, the chance of Minako wanting to be Rei's . . . friend-slash-girlfriend-slash-whatever was also not looking good. Especially since Rei couldn't even name what it was she wanted from Minako. Wasn't it because of Rei's indecision that things went sour? She blamed herself for it mostly – she was the one who overreacted, who left, and who avoided Minako. But a small part of her insisted that the blonde had given up too easily – there were no messages on her phone when she got back from the hospital, no notes or emails, and when they passed in the halls Minako never seemed to notice.

She sighed.

It was nearly eleven and Rei rose creakily from her desk and put her completed homework into her bag. She was exhausted, but thankfully her body was steadily growing used to less sleep and more work. No Minako and no Yuuichiro meant no help, and there wasn't a chance Rei was letting her grandfather chip in. Grandpa was better now, but he seemed to move with a frailty he hadn't before and Rei wasn't sure if it was real or if she was imagining it in light of his sickness. Either way, she was twice as determined to get her chores done before the old man could even think of doing them himself.

She changed for bed, checked that her alarm was set for five, and burrowed down into her covers. She would need some gesture to win Minako back, she mused sleepily. Minako was the sort who enjoyed big gestures, and Rei would teach herself how to pull one off if only for the sake of being shot down as amazingly as possible.

* * *

Erika was shy, smart and drop-dead gorgeous – or drop-sheep-eyeball-on-your-feet gorgeous, seeing as that was what Minako had done during their first lab together. They made an excellent team. Minako did all the chopping, prodding, and examining during their bio labs and reported her findings to Erika, who then did all the written work. The other girl got queasy at the sight of blood and squishy organs, and Minako felt terribly unwell at the thought of homework.

Minako calculated that by the middle of next, next week they would be close enough for her to ask Erika out with a decent shot at a yes. She was interesting, pretty and single. All good things in Minako's book.

Today's lab was a heart, which Minako was finding mildly gross due to the jelly-like blood clots she'd had to squeeze out. Erika sat facing the other way, ready to take notes but not ready to look at the fleshy lump in the tray. The girl drummed her pencil against the table while Minako read the next set of instructions on the board.

"I heard you turned down Hitoshi yesterday," Minako teased idly, hoping to get a blush.

Erika did blush, but retaliated, "I heard you and Hino Rei split up a few months ago."

Minako paused, her scalpel poised to slice fat away from the pericardium of the pig's heart she was working on. "Two months ago," she corrected without a thought. Erika nodded and kept taking notes. Minako raised an eyebrow. "And you're okay with that sort of thing?"

"Of course I am," Erika confirmed.

Minako considered moving her plans ahead a week.

"She's in the archery club with me. I can see why you liked her," the brunette commented.

The information felt like a blow, and she repeated, "Rei's in archery club?"

Erika's large dark eyes lit up. "She's amazing. I swear she measures her success by millimetres, and she even managed to make the buffoon on our team, Ichiro into a respectable shot."

Minako forced her lips into a grin. "You like her."

Erika smiled and blushed the slightest bit. "Everybody on the team likes her even though she barely talks to any of us."

"Is that so?"

"And you went out with her. What's she like?"

They had both forgotten the lab for now, Erika due to her eagerness to hear about Rei, and Minako . . . could practically hear Kagura's voice in her head, crowing in triumph.

"She's . . ." _too good for you!! a horrible bitch – you wouldn't like her. so intense it burns to be near her. _"She's hard to approach at first, but uh, but really nice when you get to know her." She nearly cringed at how lame that description sounded and how far it was from capturing Rei.

"Hmm." Erika nodded and turned back to her work. "So what do the chordae tendineae look like?"

Minako put on a smile. "Well, let me just find out" she said, and turned back to hacking up her heart.

* * *

The game had ended nearly an hour ago, and only now was Minako changed and leaving the school, a grin in place that had been there since the last point was scored. City Champions. She would probably be grinning for weeks. The past few weeks had been gruelling and exciting. Coach had drilled them harder than ever and Minako had pushed her team-mates on and pumped them so full of enthusiasm she had collapsed at the end of every day into bed, drained but determined.

And now they had won against all comers in their division. City Champions. Ah, satisfaction felt might satisfying. All she had to do was close her eyes and she could see the volleyball come over the net to their side, see Kagura move underneath it to bump the ball perfectly over to Minako. The team captain had then taken her eyes from the ball for a split second, calculated the other team's positioning, watched the ball come down to her waiting hands, and set it perfectly across the court to the outside hitter. Game and match. Kiyomi's spike slammed down in the undefended corner of their court before the other team could even twitch.

Minako opened her eyes. Yeah, she might not stop beaming for a few days solid.

But just as if to prove her wrong, she stepped out of the school and a familiar voice called her name. A voice that was audible but soft, accustomed to speaking only above the silence of a shrine.

Warily, Minako turned, and her smile gave way to cautious confusion.

Rei was leaning against a car parked outside the school doors looking both cool and nervous. It should have been impossible for jeans and a black t-shirt to make someone look so good. Minako tried to remember that common saying about missing someone. What was it; absence makes the eyes grow fonder? Rei was certainly a sight she drank in readily.

The miko pushed herself off of the shiny black car and showed a set of keys dangling from a finger. "Want a ride home?"

Minako approached, a little stunned and quite uncertain. A million thoughts were fluttering around her head, the most prevalent being, _Um, what the hell?_ "You're talking to me again, just like that?" Rei nodded, her dark eyes watching Minako carefully while Minako tried to figure out how to handle the situation. "Why are you doing this?" she asked bluntly.

Rei hesitated only for a moment in searching for an answer. Her voice was firm. "Because we were friends. Because I'd like to think that wasn't totally ruined. Can we talk?" _Please_, her eyes said.

Numbly, Minako moved towards sleek black car and let Rei open and shut her door for her. She put on her seatbelt. She watched the dark haired girl walk around, get behind the wheel, buckle up, and start the car. She fidgeted.

After nearly two months of wanting to see her, being around Rei again was strange and a little bewildering, tense but achingly familiar. Minako began to have misgivings about getting into the car. It had been instinctive to give in and trust the look in Rei's eyes, the steady conviction in her voice. But Minako had to wonder if she was just going to make a fool of herself again, or if this was just the closure they had never gotten from before. She felt anxious and looked over at Rei, but her attention was on the road, so Minako talked.

"Is this yours?" The seats were leather and unblemished, the smooth, black dashboard fingerprint free. The car wasn't a recent model but it didn't seem to have seen much use. Her question received a nod. "Why do you walk to school?"

"It's only a twenty minute walk." Minako nodded dubiously and Rei added, "Grandpa and I don't need a car to get around."

Minako hummed and stared mindlessly out the passenger side window at the familiar route flying by. She nearly asked how Rei knew how to get to her house and then remembered, _Oh. The party._ and sank a little in her seat.

She heard Rei drum her hands on the steering wheel before the driver quietly cleared her throat. "I . . . Okay, that's not entirely true, though I didn't lie."

Minako looked over at Rei, who used the red light they were stopped at to look over as well. The miko's expression was reluctant, a little nervous, but open and earnest.

"The truth is my father left this car to my mother when his career first began to take him away from home. When my mother died, my father then passed the car to my grandfather. It was supposed to help him look after me, but Grandpa doesn't even have a licence and would never take anything from my father anyway, so it's basically mine. And I don't drive it because I . . ." The light turned green and Rei returned her gaze to the road. "I don't like to be reminded of him either."

The car accelerated again, Rei glancing over now and then while Minako sat in silence. Beyond the odd, accidental comment here and there, and one or two moments when she had been persuaded to open up, the topic of Rei's parents had been a no-fly zone. Was this a peace offering then? An attempt to reawaken the curiosity that had driven Minako to dive into Rei's life in the first place? A small part of her dared to hope that maybe it was a promise of more, a pass not just for the show but backstage as well.

Her voice broke the long silence. "When did your dad start his career?" she asked, watching Rei closely.

"He was always into politics, but he became a senator about thirteen years ago." Rei checked her rear-view mirror and over her shoulder before changing lanes.

"When did your mom die?"

There was a piercing glance and a noticeable pause before Rei answered. "When I was four."

"What was she like?"

It was like watching a time lapse of a brick wall being built up layer by layer, Minako thought. Predictably, Rei's reply was terse. "I don't remember."

"Not even a little?" the blonde pressed.

Rei's eyebrows drew together and a tightness around her eyes appeared for a moment before being furiously blinked away. "I . . ." Rei's voice faltered and she seemed to war with herself. Finally, she let out a tense sigh and when she looked over again, Minako could see the openness return as well as the nervousness.

They were only a few blocks away from her house now, and Minako finally felt that getting in the car with Rei might have been her best move all week. An even better move than the set she had made that had won the game. She finally had her answers. No, she wasn't over Rei. Not by a long shot. And yes, it was possible for Rei to truly be open.

She had never been so pleased to have upset someone. Her questions had hurt Rei because Rei was letting Minako in far enough to _be_ hurt. Minako was being abrasive and callous and more than a little ruthless and Rei was still going to answer her honestly, voice thick with emotion and pain bared for her to see.

"She was . . . soft-spoken and very beautiful. She used to braid my hair in the mornings and give me piggyback rides. I remember the pale blue living room she used to sit and read to me in . . . and I remember her kissing my finger when a bug bit me . . . And then I remember her funeral." She smiled sadly, her eyebrows drawn up in the middle and a quirk to her lips that Minako wanted to touch. "That's all I have."

Rei trained her violet eyes forward as she pulled smoothly into Minako's driveway. She turned off the engine and neither of them moved to get out of the car.

"Have you ever told anyone about her before?" the blonde asked softly, compassionately.

Rei looked away, cleared her throat, and looked back. "No one's ever asked before . . . and I wouldn't tell anyone else."

"I missed you," Minako heard herself admit. The confession escaped easily, and it felt like a weight off to have finally let it out. As an extra reward, Rei's eyes lightened and the sorrow in her expression retreated, even unleashing a tentative smile.

Rei let out a relieved breath and then a chuckle, and slumped back in her seat. Her smile grew and she echoed, "I missed you, too."

* * *

.o.o.

A happy ending to a chapter! How long since we saw one of those, eh?

As always, thanks for reading and possibly for reviewing.

Krampus


	9. Cruise Control

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Nine:

Inadvertant Cruise Control

* * *

Rei bounced her foot side to side unconsciously, her lower extremities betraying the impatience she managed to mask otherwise. She calmly looked about, examining the tidy foyer and its row of shoes, trying to guess which were Minako's. It wasn't hard – pink sneakers and sparkly flip-flops were hardly the footwear of choice for adults. But then again . . .

Mrs. Aino came bustling back into the room, her grin both wide and polite. Her bright blue eyes, looking out from her perma-smile, held a hint of the devilish immaturity that Minako sometimes brought out in spades. It even evoked a hint of a familiar sense of dread in Rei. "She'll be just a moment. You know how she is with early mornings."

"Actually, I don't recall ever seeing her in the early morning before," Rei corrected honestly. Math had never been the very first class in the day, and even _that_ morning a few months ago it had nearly been afternoon by the time they got out of bed.

"Oh." Call-me-Akemi Aino blinked. "Well, she's about as useful as a soggy sack of crap and twice as unpleasant."

Rei choked on air, shocked and tempted to laugh but trying desperately to contain it.

From one room over, a voice shrieked, "MOM!"

"Ah, here comes Sunshine."

Minako stomped into the room in her socked feet, glaring at her mother and shooting suspicious glances at the coughing miko. "Do you ever _listen_ to wait you say?!"

The elder Aino smiled pleasantly. "Why, of course I do. Sometimes I even think about it first."

Rendered speechless with incredulous rage, Minako could only point at her mother and sputter, "You . . . you . . . _you_!"

Now Rei wasn't sure which frightened her worse – the outright devious, scheming grin Minako could whip out, or Akemi Aino's polite, polished smile. Said smile stayed firmly in place as the older of the two blonde's waved her hand in a pleasantly dismissive fashion. "Yes, I love you too, Poo Bear, now don't be impolite. Rei's been waiting here for a while and I'm sure she would hate to be late because of you."

Minako crammed her feet into a pair of shoes, muttering darkly to herself. She swung the door open viciously, nearly clubbing Rei mid-swing, and stormed outside.

"Bye!" Mrs Aino said cheerily.

Rei nodded, trailing after Minako. "Goodbye, Mrs Aino."

"_Don't encourage her_!" Minako snapped, just before slinging her stuff into the back and plopping herself down in the passenger seat.

Rei got into her car and looked up through the windshield, half-expecting to see Minako's mother blowing them kisses from the doorway. Thankfully, the woman had retreated, apparently satisfied with her victory. Suppressing a chuckle, Rei turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

"Pure. Evil."

Grin firmly sealed away, Rei glanced over to see Minako scowling mightily straight ahead, arms folded, bottom lip threatening to protrude. "Um . . . she seems fairly nice," Rei offered.

"Don't be taken in!" Minako warned vehemently "She's evil! Distilled evil in the form of a crone, sent to be the bane of my _life_!"

"Ah." Rei kept driving. It would later occur to her that a hole must have worn through somewhere on her brain-mouth filter, because the comment formed, she told it to stop, and yet out it came anyway. "Honestly, she kind of reminds me of you." She froze in the dead silence that ensued, turned ever so slowly, and saw Minako gaping at her in disbelief.

"You. Did. Not. Just. _Say that_!"

The way Minako's voice got all shrill at the end just did for Rei. All the laughter she had been containing came bursting out. She laughed so hard her stomach hurt, so hard she was finding it difficult to drive at the same time. Every time the chuckles seemed to be abating, she would glance over at Minako's indignantly horrified expression, and lose it again.

The rest of the drive to school was spent with Minako sitting in stony silence, while Rei either laughed, wiped tears away, tried to apologise, or clutched her aching stomach. The volleyball captain was clearly trying not to laugh herself, and somehow managed not to for the whole ride. She stepped out of the car once it was parked at the school, turned, and pointed at Rei dramatically.

"You . . . you have cut me very deeply, and I hope you regret it for the rest of your life." She then spun on her heel, and haughtily marched away.

Rei finally got her laughing under control, and sighed happily. Yes, things were looking up.

* * *

A couple dozen Minakos were crowded around a closet door.

"So I guess we should let her out, right? Turns out she was bang on the whole time."

There was general agreement, so the team captain turned the knob and a dishevelled looking Minako came tumbling out.

"You bastards!" she cried, springing to her feet, looking combative.

"Look, we're sorry, but you were being really annoying," one Minako tried to explain. "You were just blathering on and on about still liking Rei and we really didn't need to hear it."

"Right, well now that you've all stopped _ignoring me_, I was _right_! We _do_ still like her." She brushed off her clothes, and with the help of a well-groomed looking Minako, managed to straighten her hair out.

"No we don't," one of them retorted, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh shut up," the newly released one spat. "You deny everything."

"No I don't."

"Look, the weight of evidence now supports the fact that we do still have feelings for Rei. We were wrong, and stupid Kagura was right again," the volleyball captain huffed.

The Minako dressed like a diva pouted attractively. "Do we have to do this again? I mean, she's hot but she's _so_ complicated." She flipped her boa over her shoulder with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, let's go get some simpleton instead. It'll be _easier_," sneered the one dressed in plain clothes next to the diva.

"Well that's the thing," said a voice from the back. They all turned to see her adjust her glasses on her nose. "We get bored when things are too easy – they don't interest us, they only amuse us for a while. But Rei has the potential to hold our attention. Perhaps permanently."

There were uneasy stirrings over this and wary glances traded between embodiments.

"This is bad. Like, how did we get into this?" the flirty one asked.

The grumpy one provided her answer to this by growling at the flirt. "Well _you_ wouldn't stop gushing over her, and _she_," a finger was pointed at a very mellow looking Minako, "started going on about how 'calming' Rei is."

The mellow one defended, "Hey, don't knock it, man. You know you like the feeling."

Grumpy scoffed and continued, "And then _she _got involved!" The Minako sighing and blushing to herself in the corner was singled out, and looked up coyly. "Next thing you know, bam! We're doing chores at the shrine and chasing after her like some puberty-stricken teenage boy. It's embarrassing! Aino Minako should never have to stoop this low!"

"Well . . . we may not have to." They all turned to the smart Minako who had spoken once more and was looking quite hesitant. "She . . . Rei said that we were friends and that she missed us. She uh, she never said anything about actually getting back together."

The blushing Minako stopped looking so dreamy and asked indignantly, "She might not even like us? We're back where we _started_?!?"

There was an echoing silence at that, broken by a piercing wail. "Whaaaaaat!?! Nooooo!!" And then all hell broke loose. Minako began yelling over Minako, bawling, raging and throwing fits. Several were attempting to stuff the brainy Minako into the closet while others tried to stop them and brawls broke out. Cries of "I can't take the uncertainty!!!" and "Why is she so damn complicated?!" were muffled in the chaos of nearly every Minako on her feet, gesturing, howling and arguing.

The volleyball captain ran a hand through her hair and sighed, looking quite overwhelmed from the corner of the room she was avoiding the fight in. She turned to the Minako next to her who was wearing sweatpants and watching the riot lazily. "This is gonna go on for a few hours at best."

"Mmm," the lazy one agreed.

"All I can assume is we're going to have to wait and follow Rei's lead."

"Mmhmm."

A lampshade went flying towards them and the captain ducked agilely while the laid-back Minako took it in the face for not moving in time.

"Ow."

* * *

"Here's your bag."

"Thanks. Jeeze, we're here early – bell hasn't even rung yet."

"Spoken like a true slacker."

"Oi!"

"So . . . if you like, I could give you a ride home today since I'm going to be around anyway."

"Um, well, I don't want to make you wait around. Practices are running almost an hour longer these days. It's nationals next Tuesday."

"Don't worry about it. I'll start on my homework while I wait."

"Alright . . . thanks. Is it archery you're staying for today?"

"Who told you I'm in archery?"

"Well, when the infamous Hino Rei comes out of her seclusion, word gets around."

"You calling _me_ the infamous one seems rather backwards. I guess you know about my other after school . . . occupation, then?"

"Eh? There's another one? What sort of change came over _you_?"

"Keh. I didn't change – I was forced to join these stupid after school things."

"So what else did you join!?"

"Nuh-uh. If you don't know, I'm not telling."

"Whyyy noooot?"

"It would be detrimental to my image."

"Your image? Since when do you give a rat's ass about your image?"

"Since right now."

"What? What kind of argument is that?! Tell meeee!"

"No."

"Fine. Tell me who made you join the clubs then."

"The vice-principal."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I spent so much time at the hospital with Grandpa."

"Eh!? So . . . so . . . that's why you missed the end of last term?"

"Obviously. I'll see you after class!"

"What? Oi! Get back here! Cursed, sneaky little miko . . . creeping off like that. I'll show her – you can't just dangle tantalising information in front of Minako Aino's nose and expect to keep it hidden. Grr . . ."

* * *

Then it happened that one fateful Friday after class, Rei was leaving the phys ed office at just the moment that Minako walked by. Rei froze, hand on the door she was pulling shut, and Minako froze, foot poised to take a step.

"What are–"

"Nothing!"

Tense silence followed in which two minds raced in conflicting directions, one set on questioning out the truth, the other determined to disguise the situation as fully as possible. And then the unthinkable happened – Rei felt the doorknob slipping from her limp grasp, turned to discover the cause, and found herself face to face with the volleyball manager she had just finished speaking to.

"Ah! Rei – good thing I don't have to chase you back. Here. Thanks for being such a help this season. Without you, I would have been swamped, so thanks. I'll put in a good word with vice-principal Yuumura." Ms Ishida handed Rei a soft, wrapped package and, with a smile, turned back to the office and closed the door behind her.

Pieces were clicking quickly into place for Minako. "This isn't the first time I've seen you coming out of this office . . ."

Rei looked up from inspecting the gift in her hands. "It isn't?"

Minako ignored her. "Yuumura . . . didn't you say it was the vice-principal who made you join . . ." Bing!

Rei cringed.

"You're _volunteering_!" she accused at the top of her lungs, as if the act were condemnable.

The miko looked down at her gift and began opening it, purposefully distracting herself so that Minako wouldn't see the profound embarrassment in her expression.

"Ha-ha-ha! Youuu little stalker," Minako jibed gleefully.

Past the wrapping paper there was a bag, which Rei located the opening to and reached into, determinedly ignoring the blonde.

"I mean, there are fans, and then there are _fans_. I guess you fall into the second category now, don't you?" Minako merrily continued to babble, knowing it was annoying the other girl and would likely get her to crack sooner or later. "I've heard about people like you on the news, but I don't wanna turn out like John Lennon or something, so I'm thinking I'll probably have to get a restraining order or something. It's not that I don't appreciated, really, you're great, but . . . Oh my god." She stopped when she started to see what Rei was pulling out of the bag. "Please let it be . . ."

Rei was confused for a moment – she'd been given a t-shirt? – but then she turned it around and the picture on the front of a volleyball, complete with logo, gave away what it was.

"A team shirt! BAAhahaha!"

She sighed moodily, fiercely resisting the urge to growl at the cackling volleyball player. It would give her far too much satisfaction. Instead, she put the bag and wrapping paper into a nearby trash can as calmly as possible and made to fold up her new shirt.

"What's that?" Kagura asked, arriving upon the scene a little bewildered. "And what's so funny?"

Minako controlled her laughter for a moment and tried to explain, but managed little more than, "She – she-ahaha-volunteering! Hahahaha!" before giggles overwhelmed her speech.

The blonde's long-time friend glanced at Hino Rei's seething expression and was certain that backing off was the only wise move. "Uh, nevermind."

Rei made to put the shirt away into her bag, but was stopped by Minako, who began to cheer, "Put it on! Put it on!"

"No," the dark-haired girl resisted plainly.

Kagura sighed to the blonde. "You really have no concept of self-preservation, do you?"

"Put it on!" Minako crowed, wrestled the team shirt away from its recipient, and set about trying to get it over Rei's head.

Rei flailed, trying to fight off the blonde demon assailing her, growling, "Ack! Cut it out! Waaaa!" In the end, with the shirt covering her head and Minako pressing to get it all the way on, Rei overbalanced backwards. She flung her hands out to catch herself against the wall, and in an extraordinary feat of bad luck, her grasping fingers caught the switch to the fire alarm mounted on the wall.

The crash that followed of two bodies and a schoolbag connecting with the floor was drowned out by bells and sirens going off all around the school.

* * *

Her fingers drummed a listless beat against the wooden desk. Rei's patience with people limited, and her patience with inanimate objects even more so. She was just seconds from hefting her computer monitor off the desk and heaving it at the nearest window.

She had turned the damn thing on five minutes ago and it was still struggling with the login sequence, slowly, pixel by pixel, bringing up her desktop at a snail's pace. Furious whirring and clicking could be heard coming from the computer tower, which Rei eyed with loathing. Such a dinosaur.

She sighed. She would have to get a new one – especially since she would be in university next year. Maybe a laptop? She could at least use the wireless on campus that way, and possibly save herself from having to install a faster connection at the shrine. Slow computer and slow connection – Rei shook her head to herself, rubbing her hip as she rose from her chair – worst combination possible.

She went from the office room to her own to grab a binder and a pen, limping a little and rubbing her elbow. Predictably, she had taken the brunt of the impact when she and Minako had collapsed in a shrieking, alarm-pulling heap in the hallway. She had landed on her side, banging her hip and elbow into the floor, and then the breath had been knocked out of her by the blonde's elbow crushing her in the gut.

_That_ had been more than a little strange and awkward – looking up to see lights flashing and Minako's face hovering above her own, haloed by blonde hair and stunningly close. A beat passed in this position – the longest second Rei had ever lived where a dozen loud, persistent thoughts had all clamoured at once to be heard and awareness had spread like a powerful wave through her body. Memories of shaking and straining in a very similar position blew open the dam on her thoughts. She'd been breathless then too, and so, so open she'd felt half raw, half falling apart.

And then the fact that all hell was breaking loose around them sunk in and they scrambled to get back up.

"Shit," Minako had giggled, and then she took off. Rei and Kagura had shared a brief glance before quickly following suit.

Rei was wryly amused now, but she'd been ready to throw a fit at the time. She pulled her binder out of her backpack and her eyes wandered over to the scuffed line of tape still on the floor in the corner of the room. Minako had and still thought it was the best joke of the year.

A block away from the school, all three of them had slowed to a stop from their flat-out sprint and Minako had begun to laugh. Rei's reaction had been just the opposite.

"We're gonna get fined! Stop laughing – I'm gonna be expelled!"

Minako's chuckled assurance: "Psh! There's no proof it was us."

"What if there were security cameras?"

Kagura's attempt at reassurance: "It's not likely."

Minako's annoying grin and unhelpful comment: "I guess we'll find out when the po call your house and press charges."

"This is all your fault. You and this stupid volleyball shirt."

"Oh yeah! Put it on!" Minako had cheered, and Rei had forced herself not to throttle her.

In retrospect, maybe she'd panicked a bit too much and Minako – a weathered troublemaker – had found her anxiety amusing. Still, the entire situation was brought about by Minako's ridiculous attempts to force that shirt over her head. Rei eyed said shirt sitting on her dresser. It _was_ a team shirt. She shook her head ruefully to herself – she could hardly think of a more embarrassing way for Minako to find out she'd volunteered with the team.

Next the shirt, her eyes landed on a sheet of paper. If there had ever been a need for revenge, she had just the method perfectly in hand . . . but no, Minako had been her usual, charmingly insufferable self, but she didn't quite deserve to have the big guns pulled out on her.

Rei sighed amusedly to herself. She'd been standing in her room for a solid five minutes thinking about Minako when she'd come into the room just to grab a binder in the first place. At this rate, she would make her computer look positively prompt.

* * *

Minako was sitting with her back on her bed and her feet propped up on the wall behind the head of said bed. Her toenails were drying while she flipped through a magazine, occasionally humming along to the song she was plugged into.

In a lull of sound between songs, she heard the front door shut and solid footsteps meet the hardwood floor. She checked her toes over the top of her magazine – dry – and then swung her legs down. Blood rushed from her head when she stood and dizzily put down her reading material and pulled out her earphones.

"Papa?" she asked as she emerged from her room and started down the stairs.

"Minako." Her father poked his head out of the kitchen. "Come keep your old man company."

She skipped down the rest of the stairs and hopped onto a seat at the kitchen's island table. Her father pushed buttons on the microwave, nuking himself some leftover dinner. His schedule was sporadic at best, but most nights he missed dinner while he was at the hospital. Turning, he ran a hand through his short, tousled, blonde hair and his eyes crinkled happily at the sight of his only child.

"Tell about your day," he invited, taking a seat across from her.

Minako grinned merrily. "Today I pulled the fire alarm and ran away."

Her father chuckled and shook his head as if in despair. "Minako, don't tell me things like that. I can never be sure if you're joking or not."

Obligingly, Minako changed the subject. "Well, we did a whole ton of conditioning for volleyball. My arms are killing me, but hopefully it'll give me killer pipes. What do you think – my guns getting bigger?" She flexed and put on a macho expression.

Her father laughed and rolled his eyes at her antics. "Yes, massive. The ladies will be falling all over themselves trying to get a piece."

The microwave beeped and the elder Aino rose to retrieve his meal. He stuck a finger into the center to test the temperature, pulled a knife and fork from a drawer, and settled back into his seat.

"How did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with mum?"

Her father froze, fork midway between the plate and his open mouth. He set his utensils down and seemed to consider this question for a moment. "I'm assuming you're asking because you've found someone worth considering this with?" At Minako tentative nod, he continued, "I'm also assuming it's Rei."

Minako blinked, denials running through her head as she wondered how best to react to this. She might have hinted to her parents that she was more than just open-minded when it came to love, but the issue was never explicitly brought up and seemed like the sort of subject that would remain quite unspoken. If her father's uncritical, quietly expectant gaze was any indication, he knew perfectly what was going on.

Again, Minako nodded with slight apprehension. Her father gave a small, reassuring smile. "Your mother and I know, Minako, if that's what you're worried about. We've resolved to be as supportive as two parents can be while still looking out for your interests. That said, your life would be much easier if you'd choose a man to live with, but ease should not be the greatest factor when it comes to making these sorts of decisions."

"Oh." She kind of felt like crying, and a little like laughing at the removal of the weight she hadn't even known was pressing on her chest. "I guess . . . I should have just told you."

Her father took her hand from its place across the table and gave it a squeeze. "You did, in your own way. Now we're telling you this doesn't change anything. We'll be equally hard on whoever you decide to bring home." He grinned, and with a slightly choked chuckle, Minako grinned back.

"Rei and I aren't even together right now," she admitted. "I was just wondering how you can tell if . . . if you should be serious about someone or just . . . the usual."

Knife and fork back in hand, Minako's father shook his head. "If I could sum it up for you I wouldn't be working at the hospital – I'd be writing books, and they'd sell." He waved his utensils in a helpless gesture. "Everyone wants to know how to find 'the one' and how to tell when you've found them. Truth is – there's no simple answer."

"I'll just have to decide for myself?" Minako supposed.

"Pretty much. Now, when can we expect Rei over for dinner?"

She made a face. "I told you – we're not together anymore. I . . . made a mistake. Things got complicated. We're . . . very vague right now."

Her father made a sympathetic face, but said, "Invite her over anyway. We can have a friendly dinner – I'll take an evening off. Your mother says she's very interesting. I'd like to see her." He grinned teasingly. "Meet just who it is our daughter will actually go so far as to do shrine work in order to see."

Her bottom lip between her teeth, Minako let a beaming smile overtake her face and happily scrunched her shoulders up like she was trying to contain her joy. "Okay."

* * *

Rei wriggled her fingers a bit, fitting her archery glove over her right hand comfortably, and then closed her locker. Unlike most of the club members, she practiced outside of school and had her own gear, but she chose to leave her bow at home – too much hassle transporting it.

At the archery range she selected a bow and a string from out of the storage cabinet and set about carefully looping the two together. Bow in her left hand, she plucked a single arrow from a cluster of them and picked a lane to fire from. She placed her feet with ease into the proper stance and then spent the entirety of several minutes verifying her balance, posture and center. It took her longer than usual to feel ready to prepare her bow and Rei chalked this up to the stress of the last few days finally presenting itself.

Finally, she gripped her bow purposefully and turned her head to the left, staring down the target at the end of the field. Smoothly, her arm began to rise in a controlled, practiced motion, fluidity in every muscle and bone in her body, all of it devoted to the raising of the bow above her hip, now past her shoulders, now–

She could feel somebody's eyes practically boring a hole in the back of her head.

Rei turned around irately and noticed a girl not ten feet from her give a start and go very, very red.

"Ah, s-sorry, I, uh . . . I was just going to a-ask you for some advice . . . and then you looked really focused . . . I'm sorry I disturbed you . . ."

In the background of this girl's stammering explanation, movement caught Rei's eye sharply and she looked over and grinned. "Minako. What are you doing here?"

Standing just at the entrance to the archery range, Minako's gaze was on the girl between them. Something dark in the blonde's eyes cleared the moment she looked up at Rei, a smile growing on her face as well.

Minako sauntered over, slinging an arm easily around the unknown girl's shoulders. "I've come to share secrets with you, but it seems you're busy with Erika just now." She winked to the shorter brunette beside her.

Rei's brow twitched, tempted to pull into a frown. She bluntly turned the weight of her gaze back to the other archer, who smiled timidly. "Hi, I'm Erika."

"Eh?" Minako looked between the two. "You haven't even met?" She took Rei by the shoulders. "What have I told you about being antisocial?"

"Um . . . nothing?"

"Er, yes, that is correct, now hear my wisdom: pulling fire alarms doesn't win you friends; talking to people does."

Too late, Rei clapped a hand over Minako's mouth, hissing, "Shut up, _shut up_!"

Minako giggled, and then wrinkled her nose at the archery glove in her face and batted Rei's hand away. Erika looked bemusedly between the two.

"A fire alarm? Didn't one go off last Friday after school?" she probed.

Rei looked away shiftily, effectively answering Erika's question.

"I told her not to," Minako proclaimed, shaking her head reprovingly. "But she just wouldn't listen. She's always pulling stunts like this."

"_What_?!"

"And then she ran away – she was going to let _me_ take the blame for it. Shameless, really. And yet I was quite impressed." Minako beamed at Rei. "For someone who doesn't play sports much, you sure can book it in a pinch."

"_You_ were the one that took off!"

Erika looked in astonishment at them. "So you were the ones that pulled it?"

In a lane nearby, Ichiro turned, catching their conversation. "You guys pulled the fire alarm? No way! Hino, I didn't take you for a practical jokester!"

"I'm _not_!" she spat at the boy, who recoiled slightly in terror. "_You_ quit telling stories!" She jabbed a finger at Minako, who looked exceedingly pleased.

"Stories? Was I telling stories? I wonder . . . Now, I came here for a reason, I'm quite sure I did . . ." She tapped her chin.

"To torment me?" Rei growled as she glanced about, noticing that most of the archers were openly listening to their conversation. Aw shit, had the whole team heard?!

"Ah yes, we're just doing fitness training today for volleyball so I'll be done at the same time as you. See you at the car!" She skipped away, blowing a kiss gleefully over her shoulder.

"You really did pull it, didn't you?" Erika surmised from behind the miko.

Rei didn't seem to hear, too busy curling her fingers into claws, eyes narrowed as she watched Minako disappear around a corner. "Oooo you've asked for it . . ."

* * *

At 7:30 sharp, Rei pulled her car into the Aino's driveway, killed the engine, and made her way to the door. She had intended to tap the standard three quick knocks on the door, but her knuckles only connected once before the door was flung open enthusiastically. Mrs Aino ushered her in with a beaming smile, and today, Rei fully returned it.

"Good morning," she greeted politely.

"And good morning to you too, Rei. It's so good to see you in such high spirits so early in the day."

Rei let her smile turn sheepish. "Will Minako be long? I've actually got something of a favour to ask you."

At this, Akemi Aino's expression lit with excitement. "Oh, of course, anything! I believe Minako's not even dressed yet, lazy girl. Come in here, come in." She beckoned Rei into the living room.

The miko slipped her shoes off and stepped into the house. The large, warmly decorated living room had been a teenage moshpit when Rei last saw it. She perched on a couch and the other woman took a seat next to her, body angled attentively.

"Well," she began, "you didn't know, but I've been helping the volleyball team coordinate arrangements for the national's tournament."

"Oh, no, Minako never even told me."

Rei pulled a waiver form out of her bag. "Ah, well, so far, it hasn't been too difficult, but last week I was asked to find one more chaperone for the trip and now time is running out, so I hate to impose, but –"

"I would love to!" Minako's mother interrupted ecstatically, snatching the form from Rei's hand. "Minako never asks me to help with these things anymore – she thinks it's too uncool to have her mother around – but I've just been dying to help. Thank you!" The blonde wrapped Rei in a tight, impulsive hug.

"No, really, thank _you_," Rei wheezed.

"Thank you _for what_?"

Mrs Aino released Rei with a couple of pats to the back and turned to face her highly suspicious daughter standing in the archway dividing the living room from the hallway. She subtly kept the sheet of paper out of view. "Oh, nothing. Have you packed your lunch yet?"

"Thank you for what?" Minako repeated, now looking past her mother to Rei.

"Go pack your lunch," the elder Aino ordered, ignoring Mianko's frustrated attempts at interrogation.

Minako sulked at her mother and then glared at Rei, gesturing with two fingers from her eyes toward the pokerfaced miko. Rei cackled evilly to herself on the inside. Once her revenge was complete Minako would never embarrass her again.

Akemi turned to Rei once her daughter had skulked away to the kitchen. "Let's keep this our little secret, shall we? I would just love to surprise her the day we leave."

Perfect. "Of course." Rei closed her school bag and returned to the foyer. By the time she began putting on her shoes, Minako was there as well, glancing warily between her mother and friend as if expecting a karate chop to the back of the neck at any moment.

"_Thank you for what_!?" Minako persisted the instant they were out the door.

Rei grinned in what she felt was an excellent imitation of Minako's own cheeky grin. "Why, I was merely thanking her for giving birth to you, of course. What a truly wonderful woman."

Minako paused only for a beat while opening the car door. "You're full of crap."

"Yep." Rei started the car and hummed to herself joyfully. "What a lovely day this is."


	10. Closer for the Distance

I just realised it's been over two years since I started this story and I've completed ten chapters in that time. Haha, I think it's a sign that I should never try to write a book. I'll stick to haikus or something . . .

Anyway, as compensation for the huge amount of time it took me to get this chapter done, it's extra long! Yay, rah-rah and all that. Consider it your non-denominational holiday gift.

Krampus

* * *

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Ten:

Closer for the Distance

* * *

"Hello?"

"I can't believe you."

"Hunh?"

"There's cruel, and then there's cruel, and you have crossed the line! In fact, you are so far across the line that if you waved, the line wouldn't even see you! It would need binoculars! It would need binoculars and satellite imaging! It would –"

"Minako?"

"Who else?!"

"What are you –?"

"You've sicked my own mother on me!"

"Oh. Hmm, yes I suppose I have."

"You quit sounding so smug right now, you wretched excuse for a friend!"

"Now, now –"

"Don't 'now, now' me!"

"Oh, come on –"

"Do not 'oh come on' me! You suck!"

"Well then, have fun being chaperoned by your mom."

"I hate you."

"It'll be some good ol' fashioned mother-daughter time."

"Hate you."

"No you don't. You just hate losing, and I've obviously won because there's nothing worse you can do to me without inflicting permanent physical damage."

"Which is not out of the question."

"But it is, because then I couldn't drive you to school and you couldn't sleep in in the morning."

"Damn you and your blackmail."

"Of course. Truce?"

"Ha! . . . I'll think about it . . ."

"Take your time. Good luck, by the way."

"Eh? Oh yeah! Yay! Thanks. We're totally gonna win."

"So I'll see you Friday morning, then?"

"Mmhmm. Miss me already?"

"You haven't even left yet."

"But I will soon, and the mere thought of it makes your heart ache. You'll probably spend all day sobbing into your pillow."

"Well, I might have a little indigestion from the fish last night. Could we call that heartache?"

"I'll take what I can get!"

"Haha, see you Friday."

"Bye, Rei!"

"Bye, Minako."

* * *

"Hey, Hino," Rei heard from behind her.

She turned to see Ichiro leaning against the wall next to the door she had just exited. "Hi," Rei replied curtly, deciding to forego asking why the boy was lurking outside the girl's change room.

The younger student caught up to her and fell in step, making it plain that he'd been waiting for her. "So, pretty boring practice today, huh?"

She shrugged. "I find repetition relaxing."

"Oh, er, cool. You seem like a very relaxed person."

If Ichiro had been looking at Rei and not at his shoes, he would have seen Rei's brow twitch at his unsolicited opinion of her character. She decided that nothing was probably the kindest thing she had to say in reply to that.

"Um, have you got any plans for this Friday?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

They approached the doors that led to the parking lot and Ichiro scurried ahead of her to hold the door.

"Thank you," Rei said as she walked past him, slightly bemused by his strange behaviour. "Did you drive as well?" she asked, though she knew a tenth grader couldn't have a license yet.

"No, but I wanted to ask you . . . um . . ." Ichiro stopped walking and Rei grudgingly paused, waiting for him to spit out whatever it was that was making him so nervous. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rei frowned, suddenly catching on to where this was going. Her mind raced but she couldn't think of a good way to avoid the awkwardness that was about to come. "No, I don't . . ."

Ichiro seemed to consider something for a moment, and then tentatively asked, "Do you have . . . a - a girlfriend?"

"No. Is that all? I have to get going." Rei turned to flee.

"Wait!" Ichiro shouted, desperation colouring his voice.

Rei closed her eyes, sighed, and turned back to see her fellow archer looking just as distressed as he sounded.

"Will you go out with me?" he finally blurted.

The miko took a moment to consider how best to soften the blow, but had no experience with these sorts of situations and simply replied, "No."

Ichiro looked painfully disappointed at that and Rei froze, sympathetic but unsure of how to convey it without hurting the boy more or, worse, giving him hope.

"Why not?" he asked quietly.

"Ah, well, I'm just . . . not interested. Sorry." Rei scuffed her foot against the ground awkwardly, her hand fiddling with her car keys in her pocket.

Ichiro stared miserably at the ground. "Okay . . ."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "Um, I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Out of things to say, Rei retreated to her car. Buckled in, keys in the ignition, she sat for a moment, going over what had just happened. With a bewildered chuckle and a sigh, she scratched the back of her head and started the car.

* * *

Minako was pretending to sleep. With her earphones in, eyes closed and body limp, she would say she was pulling it off fairly well.

It was a couple hours' drive to get to the city the national volleyball competition were being held in, and while Minako might normally have spent the time goofing around with her team mates, this time she wasn't even going to open her eyes until they got there. The coach had threatened to double the laps of the gym for the first person to get noisy and her mother was sitting up front with the other chaperones – by Minako's calculation, these were two very good reasons to just keep her head down.

Cowed into silence with only her music for entertainment left Minako no option but to daydream about Rei. The miko wasn't what Minako would have chosen to contemplate – way too much of her time was already taken up by just that, but she couldn't muster the willpower to think of something else. All her willpower had been directed for the past few weeks at not jumping Rei's bones. Even when she'd crash-landed on top of the other girl, Minako had managed to rein herself in and force herself off.

Now there was a memory worth dwelling on – Rei looking up at her wide-eyed, lips parted vulnerably as if awaiting a kiss, her body stretched beneath Minako's in the most inviting way . . . Of course, Rei hadn't been awaiting a kiss; she'd been winded, and their bodies hadn't been stretched against each other invitingly so much as tangled awkwardly but bah! Details.

Minako felt a finger poke her cheek and cracked open her eyes to see Kagura smirking at her. Her friend plucked one of her earphones out of her ear and explained, "Pretending to sleep doesn't work very well when you've got a huge grin on your face."

Immediately trying to school her features, Minako shrugged. "Whatever. I wasn't sleepy anyway."

She resettled herself so that her head was propped up and she could stare out the window. Kagura returned to reading her book and Minako watched the road rush behind them, staring idly at the scenery and shifting her contemplations to her newfound love of driving. Or rather, sitting in a car being driven, as Minako didn't have her license and didn't really see the point in getting one.

Rei drove like she drew calligraphy – efficiently and gracefully following the exact procedures required, her focus all calmly directed toward manoeuvring her car smoothly. This focus meant that Minako could get away with watching Rei so long as she wasn't too obvious about it – an ability that had led to many a daydream creeping up while she studied the miko's perfect profile and ambushing her with thoughts of backseats and frantic before-class activities and foggy windows. . . And then Minako would stare too long, Rei would eventually look over, and Minako would scramble to talk about something as if that was why she'd been looking over all along. Whatever Rei thought of her friend's blush and skittish eye-contact she kept to herself.

Minako frowned. Rei kept other things to herself as well. When she'd told the miko about Erika's crush on her, Rei had been shocked and then looked reserved and pensive for the rest of the drive to school. When she'd asked Rei what she thought of it, all Minako had received was evasion.

It proved nothing, of course, but Minako couldn't help but feel her jaw clench at the idea that Rei's silence might have been born out of some actual feeling for Erika. No matter how many times she reassured herself that there was nothing to worry about, jealousy continued to eat at her, so she resorted to trying not to think about it.

Instead, she had a myriad of other, more pleasing memories to consider . . . Like that one morning where they had skipped their first classes to stay in the car together and . . . work on Minako's homework. Okay, so it wasn't all that exciting, but there had been a moment where Rei had killed the car engine, unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Minako in just the manner she did before ravishing the blonde in most of her car fantasies. A tantalising memory, but not as satisfying as some.

Yesterday's hug goodbye had been satisfying in its own way, mostly because Rei was the one who had started it. The miko had dropped her off at home, only to get out of the car as well so they could "say goodbye properly," the dark haired girl had explained, simulating nonchalance, and then reached out and enveloped Minako in a hug.

It was all the little, perfect details that made the embrace worth revisiting – the soft tickle of Rei's hair brushing her cheek, warmth radiating between them, the breath from Rei's nose against her neck, a heady rush of desire and affection. She and Rei were about the same height, but Minako had bent a little to press her face to the other girl's shoulder. With her lips, she could feel the heat of the skin concealed by a thin layer of cotton, tempting her from beneath Rei's clothes.

Minako's eyes had closed without her even noticing and only opened when Rei was the one who finally withdrew, realising perhaps that they'd overrun the time limit of a normal hug by quite a margin.

Staring out the bus window, the blonde smiled softly. She was pumped for nationals, but she couldn't wait to return home, to a place where she could walk down the stairs in the morning and find Rei waiting.

* * *

Tuesday morning Rei went straight to school from her house and arrived forty-five minutes early because she hadn't had to wait around for Minako. She sighed, pulled out a book to read, and resolved to leave later tomorrow.

After school, she chucked her bag in the back, started up her car and slid into the line of cars leaving the parking lot. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, wiped a speck of dust off of the dashboard and realised how much empty space there was inside her car. Glancing at the vacant passenger seat, Rei sighed and flipped the radio on for the rest of the drive.

While sweeping the shrine she started whistling some repetitive, annoyingly chipper pop song and had to stop herself three times without ever having realised she had started up again in the first place. After the third time, she forced herself to think instead of the stroke-order for all of the most complex kanji she could call to mind.

That evening Grandpa sent her strange looks throughout dinner until Rei barked, "What?"

He looked down. "You're shaking the table."

She looked down. Her left leg was bouncing against the leg of the table and Rei realised her dishes were rattling. She stopped and scowled.

"When does Minako get home?" he enquired.

"Depends," Rei sighed. "They have four games to play if they're going to win nationals, but if they lose at any point, they're sent home. They could be back as early as tonight or as late as Thursday." Rei brooded into her soup for a half-second before looking up quizzically. "Why?"

The elder Hino sighed and shook his head. "No reason."

After dinner, studying proved to serve as yet another bothersome reminder of Minako's absence. It had been months since they had even studied together, and Rei frowned to herself in frustration, irked by her inability to keep the blonde from surfacing in her thoughts for any reasonable amount of time. Taped off and untouched, Ainoland seemed to taunt her with its presence, a glaring reminder in the corner of her own bedroom.

She sighed. Minako was sending her some decidedly mixed signals and they were going to have to talk about it before Rei grew completely confused. The blonde was happy to spend every morning chatting and staring at her in the car, but then she would hint at Erika as if Rei ought to be thinking about her. Minako claimed she had missed Rei during the months they hadn't seen each other, but she had spent the time dating various other people.

Frowning, Rei dismissed her thoughts before they fed her insecurities further. She couldn't understand the blonde's actions, but she wasn't going to speculate needlessly and perhaps reach the wrong conclusion when she could wait and hear the truth from Minako herself. And Rei did intend to hear it – the truth between them was a long time coming.

* * *

"You seem tense," Rei remarked to Minako as the two of them, fresh from another round of Mrs. Aino's teasing, got settled in her car.

Minako put her seatbelt on and cocked her head slightly at Rei. "Do I?"

Rei glanced over at the blonde before turning the car on and putting it in gear. "A little."

"Well, I guess I've been thinking about nationals a lot. I'm nervous about it." She pulled down the sun visor and took a couple seconds to check her reflection in the lighted mirror.

"Do you think you guys can win?" Rei asked curiously.

The blonde grinned and bounced in her seat a bit. "I do! That's what makes me nervous. If we were outmatched, we could just play for fun, but playing to win is harder."

"That's true," Rei murmured in agreement.

"What about you guys?" Minako asked. "Archery must finish with some kind of tournament, right?"

Rei frowned at a car in front of her that squeezed into her lane without signalling. Bastard. "Um, yeah at the end of the year there's a competition. People are already bugging me about it."

"Bugging you?" Minako chuckled and teased, "I thought you had them too scared to bother you."

This time, Rei's irritated frown was directed her way. "I did! And then you had to go and tell them I pulled the fire alarm. For some stupid reason they seem to think I'm approachable now."

Minako laughed, pleased with herself. Rei ignored her.

"I bet Erika doesn't bother you," she said casually.

Rei snorted. "She's the worst."

"How?"

"She's always saying how I'm gonna win the competition for sure." Slightly self-conscious about revealing this, lest it sound like bragging, Rei huffed, "It's now like she even knows who I'll be competing against and I'm probably not even the best on the team."

"She's saying it because she likes you," Minako informed her.

Aware that the blonde was watching her reaction, Rei tried to clarify, "She . . . you mean, like . . ."

With a smirk, Minako asked, "You mean you didn't notice?"

Rei resumed scowling. Of course she didn't notice. She didn't care. Why was she being told this? Did Minako really have so little interest in her anymore that she would try and set her up with other girls? She was aware that she was being too quiet but, mired in confusion, a litany of unhappy emotions and her own awkwardness, Rei couldn't come up with anything to say.

Maybe Minako was telling her this to try and gauge her feelings? Rei had no idea. The calculating way the blonde was acting was too new and unsettling. She was supposed to be throwing out careless remarks, giggling over strange things and pestering Rei just to get a reaction, not looking at her with that removed expression.

"Do you like her?" Minako asked.

Was she supposed to? The answer was no, but if Minako asked why, the answer would be her, and that wasn't an answer she was prepared to give just out of the blue. Trying not to fidget or look as lost as she felt, Rei shot back, "Why? Do _you_ like her?"

"No. Do you?"

"What a ridiculous question."

"One you're not answering. Suspicious . . ." Though her tone was playful, when Rei looked over those blue eyes still had that watchful edge which made her uncomfortable.

"Whatever," she muttered and drove quietly the rest of the way.

Minako just stared out the window and Rei was consumed by her thoughts. _This isn't how it should be_.

* * *

"_You're so hot. God, I want you . . ." She deftly unzipped the fly on Rei's blue jeans, sliding them down slender, pale legs. "So much . . ." The streetlights outside cast a slender beam of light through the gap in the curtains leaving much of the room in darkness, showing her only tantalising glimpses of the miko's body. What she could see was mouth-watering and what she could feel even more so. Smooth, warm and sensitive._

_So sensitive down there when Minako dipped a finger to feel that hot, silken flesh she bucked and gasped, though her eyes still watched hers with that barely veiled uncertainty. So sensitive their stare was broken all too soon as dark eyes rolled back in her head and her lids fluttered closed, brow furrowed, bottom lip trapped between her teeth . . ._

Her phone rang sharply and Minako was rudely jerked awake. She groped the dresser for her cellphone, grumbling and nearly flipping herself onto the floor before finally securing the ringing device and snapping it open.

"Hrmmph." Her eyes blearily read 7:16 on the clock.

Rei laughed on the other end. "_Oh good, I was hoping you'd still be asleep when I called_."

At the sound of her voice, Minako sat up and scooted until she was propped up by her pillows and the headboard. The hotel room was still dark but Minako could faintly see the outline of Kagura's unmoving form in the bed next to hers. "You're evil," she muttered.

This prompted more chuckling and Minako smiled. Her heart was still beating rather fast from being surprised into wakefulness and from the dream she'd been torn out of. She rubbed her legs together, trying to ignore how hot she felt and the accompanying feeling of guilt the memory of that night brought with it.

"_So you guys got there alright_?" Rei asked.

"Mmhmm. It was a pretty boring drive."

"_Better boring than eventful when it comes to driving, I think_."

"Huh, not a chance," Minako disagreed. "Give me icy roads! Two billion car pile-ups!" She heard Rei scoff into the phone and mutter some despairing comment. "And did you call just to check on me? You're so sweeeeet," she cooed.

A huff of breath made the connection crackle a little and Minako grinned, imagining Rei's eyes rolling. "_And to wake you up. You have practice at eight and I know you skip breakfast sometimes_."

"Okay, mother," Minako sulked, though she was reluctantly pleased at Rei's attention.

"_Yeah, yeah. Just sparing you the lecture from your actual mother_."

"Oh, now you've decided to spare me?" she asked wryly. "Thanks."

She could practically hear Rei's smirk. "_Anytime. But I've gotta go soon. I haven't swept the steps yet and it snowed a little last night_."

"Drive carefully."

"_Changed your mind about the pile-up_?" Rei chuckled. "_I will. How you feeling about your first game? Still nervous?_"

Minako picked idly at the bed quilt and watched Kagura for signs of wakefulness. "A little. Mostly excited though – I can't wait to play."

"_Good. You love volleyball. You'll have a lot of fun_," Rei said comfortingly.

"I know. Thank you."

"_Just don't stare at girls in the stands and you'll crush the other team_," she teased.

Minako laughed, smiling widely at the memory. "Well, you're not here so it shouldn't be a problem."

"_Good_," Rei replied simply and Minako pondered the double-meaning of her reply. "_And good luck_!"

"Thanks."

"_Bye. Talk to you tomorrow_?"

"Yeah. I'll call after dinner. Bye, Rei."

She closed her phone and basked for a few seconds in fuzzy, warm feelings. Then she slid out of bed, clutching a pillow. "And you," she said to Kagura, "quit pretending you're asleep!" Swinging the pillow in a wide arc, she walloped her friend over the head.

Kagura grumbled and cursed Minako while the blonde skipped away gleefully to use the bathroom first.

* * *

"What's that?" Rei asked, referring to the papers and binder that Minako had whipped out of her backpack the second they'd entered the car.

While Rei drove, Minako explained, "It's a poem for my literature class. Damn. Who knew there was so much crap to decipher in each little chunky?"

"Stanza."

"Eh?" Minako paused her scowling perusal of the poem.

"I think you meant stanza," Rei repeated dryly.

"Whatever." She returned to her homework, now jotting down the rhyme scheme.

"Do you need to hand something in on it? I can't imagine you'd be working on it otherwise . . ." Rei jabbed, glancing over to see the blonde scowl and pout.

"Oh, ha ha . . . yes. I have a presentation to do on it for second period," Minako admitted and then grinned guiltily. "I'm gonna have to skip first period to put it together."

Looking over in some alarm, Rei asked, "And are you just starting now?"

She watched the blonde cough and hum, not making eye contact at all.

"You're boned."

Minako laughed in surprise at the crude colloquialism from Rei, but sighed and agreed, "Up the ass." She returned to working, but not before watching the other girl cringe and make a face at her all-too-explicit reply.

"You're never going to get that finished in time," the miko said, partly to herself. "I guess I'll help you."

"Eh?" The blonde looked back up at that.

Rei sped the rest of the way to school and nearly mowed down several students hanging around in the parking lot. Upon parking, she undid her seatbelt and snatched the poem from Minako, who was staring rather dazedly at the dark haired girl.

Swiftly reading and rereading the poem bit by bit, Rei began to draw out the main ideas of the poem and its overall tone and mood. She plucked the pencil out of Minako's hand and started to write down notes, drawing arrows and underlining passages.

Minako finally blinked and realised, "You're going to skip and help me with my homework?"

Rei snorted. "Do you want to fail your presentation? Poems take time and effort to understand – it'll show if you miss the main points and techniques."

Silence followed while Rei concentrated. Literature was her favourite subject and to her it followed naturally that she could analyse poetry without too much difficulty. Carefully constructed with thought and attention put into the details, poems were like a puzzle with layers of meaning to unearth through analysis. Just as she was contemplating a particularly abrupt enjambment, she heard Minako sigh and looked up.

"You're still so . . ."

There was a strange expression on the blonde's face – not happy, but not quite sad. Confused. Conflicted.

Rei waited for Minako to finish her sentence, unable to look away from the blue eyes that held hers just as steadily. What was it in her expression? In her voice? Rei wasn't good at this. For all that she could unravel the nuances of a poetic text, understanding emotions and other people was an art nearly lost upon the solitary miko.

"Minako," she started to say, and what was to come after, she didn't know.

The passenger side door was opened and Minako cleared her throat. "We should go work in the library. Someone will probably pass by and think we're hotboxing your car or something."

"Oh . . . Okay," Rei accepted, straightening the papers together and getting out of the car as well. She grabbed her bag out of the back just as Minako did and as the two of them walked together toward the school, Rei asked tentatively, "You're okay with me helping you with your homework, right?"

"Of course!" Minako grinned, which Rei suspected was a bit forced. "I'm crap at poems. If you thought I was hopeless at math, just wait until you see me in literature."

Rei rolled her eyes – something she hadn't had the pleasure of doing since they had last collaborated on school work. In some ways, Minako might never change, but Rei was still not convinced at the blonde's sudden change of mood. It wasn't until Minako smiled softly and thanked her for helping that Rei felt at ease again, pacified by the genuine happiness that sparkled in those blue eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Hino," Rei heard from behind her.

She spun, pressing the shirt she had just taken off to her chest. _This_ was why changing in public was so damn awkward. Why did people think she wanted to talk when she was half naked?

Erika was already changed into her archery clothes and looking up at Rei expectantly. She was short, Rei realised. One would probably call her petite.

"Uh . . . hi," she replied and turned back toward her locker, hoping this would be enough of a hint to discourage further conversation.

There was a pause, during which Rei dared to hope, and then Erika hesitantly began, "I um, I was wondering if uh, if-"

"Could we . . . do this when I'm dressed?" Rei interrupted, dropping her hands to her hips.

Erika's eyes jumped to her pale purple bra and then the shorter girl blushed and stammered while looking away, "Ah r-right! Yeah sorry sure yeah I . . . I uh, I'll talk to you out there." Erika marched off to the exit toward the archery range without further stutters.

Realising she had exposed herself more than she'd intended to, Rei blushed a little herself and quickly tugged her gym t-shirt on. Well, now she knew Minako had been right when she'd brought up Erika's crush, not that it helped Rei at all. This was going to be Ichiro all over again. The younger boy was still shooting her forlorn glances during practice and blushing whenever she was within speaking distance.

Outside, she and Erika managed an unstuttered, fully-clothed conversation, though Rei noticed that the other girl was still acting a little nervous, her eyes darting about while she fidgeted with the hem of her gym shirt.

"Coach said my form is getting better but for some reason, my aim is getting worse. I was hoping you could help me out."

Rei nodded and they went to select their equipment. "I could watch you shoot a few times and maybe I'll be able to see what's going wrong."

With a huge smile, Erika nodded. "That would be great!"

They took up lanes next to each other and Rei inspected her running shoes while Erika prepared her bow and set her arrows into their stand. As Erika began her shot, Rei watched studiously, examining all aspects of her posture and technique. Her feet were a little off but everything else looked fine and she seemed to be sighting properly, so it likely wouldn't affect her aim. When Erika finally released the arrow, it struck several hand spans from the target's center and she turned to Rei with a pout.

"See?"

Rei gave a small, reassuring smile. "Yes. Fix your feet and try again."

With an embarrassed blush, Erika obeyed and her arrow went awry once again. However, this time, Rei caught the small movement that was skewing the other archer's aim.

"You're exhaling while you release. I think it's making your shoulders shift."

"Ahh." With a nod of comprehension, Erika strung her final arrow. She emptied her lungs before her fingers let go of the feathered arrow and the bolt met the board significantly closer to the center.

Satisfied, Rei set about stringing her own bow and setting up her arrows. Looking back up, she met Erika's eyes.

"Thank you," the shorter girl said genuinely. "I really appreciate it. If you'd like . . . I have two tickets to a professional archery competition this weekend. We could go . . . but, but only if you want to. I mean, if you don't want to then that's fine too . . ." She trailed off expectantly, watching Rei hopefully.

Rei hesitated. It wasn't officially a date but she knew that Erika liked her and she knew that she didn't return the feelings. However . . . Erika was really attractive, Rei realised somewhat clinically. Her features were quite pretty, especially her large, dark eyes and her build was slender and delicate.

What was it about Minako that set her apart from other girls? By all rights, she ought to like Erika but Rei was at a loss as to why she didn't.

Here was the chance to find out.

"I'd love to," she replied with a modest smile.

* * *

Once again, Rei was sitting in the Aino's foyer, her foot dangling across her knee. Idly, she contemplated claiming the chair she always occupied in the morning as property of Hinoland. It wasn't a bad chair – soft, stylish and just the right height.

Akemi Aino came back from the kitchen and handed Rei a steaming cup of coffee, explaining, "Minako may be a while this morning. We got in a little late last night –celebrations went on for quite a while after the game."

"Even though they lost?"

Minako's mother smiled and nodded. "I think they were just happy to be there. I'm sure you'll hear all about it."

"Mmm," Rei agreed, eyeing her coffee.

"Would you like cream and sugar with that?"

"No, Mother," Minako said, entering the foyer. She was wearing fluffy slippers with her uniform and her hair was still messy from sleep. Striding over, she plucked the drink from Rei's hand and turned toward the kitchen. "Rei doesn't like coffee. She just took it to be polite."

Clanging came from the kitchen and then the tap, followed by a click, and Rei realised Minako had started the kettle to boil. "Do we really have time for tea?" she asked when the young blonde re-entered the room.

"Yes, we do. We're skipping our morning classes," she stated.

Minako's mother took this as her cue to leave. "I'll just be downstairs," she said breezily, "doing laundry and such, completely oblivious to what you're up to. Bye, Rei."

"Er, bye," Rei replied, wondering bemusedly if Minako realised how amazingly slack her mother was.

"Come," Minako beckoned. "Watch me eat breakfast. Oh, but first . . ." She spun and stuck out her right hand. "Truce. I really can't compete with evil that knows no bounds. I mean, to sic my own mother on me. Diabolical."

They shook – Minako all business, Rei lightly amused – and then settled in the kitchen. Minako put bread in the toaster, pulled out some jams, and sat down next to Rei.

Rei gave her a strange look. "I expected you to be a little more er . . . furious about your mother being your chaperone. Instead you offer me a truce? You must be going soft already, Aino."

Minako smiled sweetly. "Consider it punishment in advance for what you're going to go through some fine evening this week."

"Eheh . . ." Rei wanted to hang her head and shake it. Of course there was a catch. "And what might that be?"

"Dinner with my parents." Minako flipped her eyebrows up and down.

"Ah . . ." was all she could think to say. Meet the parents – wasn't that a couply thing to do? Was she going to be grilled? Get stink-eye from Minako's father? The what-are-your-intentions-concerning-my-daughter question? "When?" she croaked.

The blonde's lips curled into a darkly amused grin. "I still have to talk to papa about that – he's quite a busy man but he's taking time off work for this, you know."

"Really?" Rei looked over the kettle, hoping it would boil quickly. She was starting to feel parched. "He doesn't have to do that."

Minako lightly waved this away. "No, no, he likes to keep informed on who I'm hanging around with – get a measure of their character and all that."

"And if he doesn't approve?" Rei queried, not missing the fact that Minako was enjoying her growing fear of impending doom.

The blonde just smiled and shrugged innocently.

"Some truce," the miko muttered.

* * *

"Give your Mii black hair. Here." Minako put her hairbrush down and grabbed Rei's hand, moving the controller so that it selected the proper hair colour. She let go promptly afterward, her actions and their timing measured to allow her to enjoy the secret thrill she felt at having Rei's hand underneath her own without making it obvious.

Minako returned to tending to her hair, tying some of it back with a ribbon and checking her bangs in the mirror, while Rei sat on her bed and created her Mii. Minako enjoyed the amused expression on the miko's face while she got the hang of using the controller. It was obvious she didn't play video games, but she wasn't completely hopeless about it. As with most subjects, Rei was quick to catch on. If their new friendship worked out, Minako could see it might be possible to turn her into decent competition.

"Now what do I do with this hideous replica of myself?" Rei asked, waving the Wii controller around.

"Now you play something. Pick a sport – try tennis," she advised.

"Eh…" Rei looked blankly at the screen, unsure of which button to press.

Minako grinned and grabbed the second controller, swapping it with the one in Rei's hand. "You can have first controller when you're not such a noob."

There was silence where Minako had expected a scathing retort. Turning to Rei, she saw the miko looking off with a confused frown.

Noticing the blonde's attention, she asked, "What is a 'noob'?"

Her confused frown only deepened when Minako laughed at her without answering the question. Rei opened her mouth to emphatically restate it when noises on the TV distracted her. Tennis turned out to be rather amusing once she got the hang of swinging her arm around. The way the little bobble-headed character flailed around when it swung at the ball was mildly hilarious.

Eventually, Rei noticed that Minako was subtly paying more attention to her than the game, though she was still winning which was slightly infuriating.

"Something on your mind?" she prompted bluntly when the match was over.

Minako smiled sheepishly and then steeled her features with resolve. "About what happened the night . . . the night I had my party, I'm sorry."

The blonde knew that the apology had to seem like it was coming completely out of the blue but sitting in her room next to Rei with everything feeling so right and normal, Minako felt compelled to apologise for the one time she hadn't brought Rei to her room. The next few seconds where she waited in silence as Rei digested the sudden shift to a subject they had both been avoiding were the longest most painfully nervous seconds of her life.

Finally, Rei frowned a little. "You're apologising for . . . _that_? You didn't make me do anything, Minako. _You_ were the drunk one."

Minako winced a little but clarified, "I know, but I didn't make it anything special like it should have been. I didn't even bring you to my room. I'm sorry for making you think I didn't care."

She suffered a long, measuring stare until Rei's expression softened and the miko shook her head. "I'm sorry it took us so long to have this conversation. I ran away. It was . . . immature and I probably made you think _I_ didn't care."

Two relieved smiles flitted between them and both girls were reassured, though eye contact remained a shy affair. Too many questions remained but the topic was too new to conversation and awkwardness stalled the momentum of progress. It was overambitious to hope that all the words unsaid between them could come rushing out at once but a step had finally been made decisively in the right direction and more would come now that the first had been taken.

Turning her attention back to the Wii to move past the growing silence, Minako stood and rummaged in her pile of games. "So, tennis is fantastic, of course, but wait until you try this."

Rei read the disc Minako had spun about with triumphantly. "Rock . . . band?"

* * *

"It's official."

"Eh?"

"Saturday night, you are invited to the Aino household for dinner."

"Oh . . . Should I um . . . bring anything?"

"Nope. Just yourself and a smile!"

"Right. Is it gonna be like, er, formal? Do I wear something nice?"

"Haha, relax. It's just dinner at my house. Wear pyjamas if you want."

"Uh, I think not . . ."

"No? No jimmyjammies? Oh yeah! You don't have any allergies, right?"

"No."

"Okay good. I didn't think so but my mum wanted to know for sure. She's pretty excited about this."

"She is? Why?"

"Don't ask me, she's crazy, remember? Two pickles short a dime!"

". . . Two . . . Never mind. What's your dad like?"

"Haha, why? Nervous?"

"I – no. Just curious."

"Oh, really . . . ? Gimme your hand. Ha! Sweaty palms – I knew it."

"My palms are not sweaty!"

"Well, not really I guess, but don't tell me you're not nervous."

"Keh. I'm just concerned about what I'm getting into – these people spawned _you_ after all."

"My dad at least is sane, so you don't have to worry about both of them."

"So just you and your mother then."

"Ha-ha."

"Ow."

"_You_ and my mom are more alike. You're both freakin evil."

"Bah. You deserved having your mom on that trip for pushing me into the fire alarm."

"Please, it wasn't that bad. All I did was give you a little free excitement and infamy!"

"Next time, spare me."

"No way. Oooo! Did I tell you? I've decided where we should go this Friday."

"Be still, my racing heart."

"There's an expo on this week that I think you should see. Guess what it's for?"

"Do I have to?"

"Psychics! Remember when we first talked?"

"When you asked me about your test score and your boyfriend?"

"Yeah! You were right, you know . . ."

"Of course I was."

"No, I mean . . . I . . . I forget . . . Anyway. I heard this guy at the expo can touch things and tell you where they've been."

"Keh, like that's hard. 'Let me see your watch, miss. Hmmm, I believe it's been on your wrist, am I correct?' Most so-called psychics are full of crap, not visions."

"You're a sceptic? But you can see the future!"

"It's not as simple as that."

"Huh, well you'll see. It'll be mind-blowing, I tell you. Mind. Blowing."

". . . Yes, Minako."

* * *

.o.0.

So this is me cutting down on review replies because they were gargantuan. I'll reply if you ask a question, or if your review is long enough that I would feel guilty for not reciprocating the effort, or, um, if I feel like replying. I'd like to reply to everyone because a lot of you are regular and ridiculously supportive, but it's just not gonna happen in each chapter. It's not you, it's me. We can still be friends, right? Also, as per a genius suggestion, I've trimmed out the review replies on previous chapters so that new readers don't have to deal with them.

**Dark Shadows 01** – For you, I have a poem to express my gratitude. It's a haiku: Your reviews are sweet. They make me go 'squeee!' with joy. If you stop I'll cry.

**depression76** – Ah, the chapter titles are meant to vaguely compliment some part of the chapter while tying in to whatever it is that brings Rei and Minako together at the time. Heh, yeah, don't think too hard on it. I'm realising as I go on that themed chapter names are the antichrist.

**LicketySplat** – I've got quite the image of you surrounded by raining papers – trust the author of Lenz's Law to deliver such a well worded review. You made me chuckle quite happily and fortunately, the Krampus blimp-o-ego that floated about never escaped my head and has since been sat upon and popped by my modesty, such as it is. It's now lurking somewhere shady, waiting for more reviews and the chance to re-inflate itself.

**sporadic101** – PGSM Minako versus anime Minako? Zomg. That would be even trippier than my inside-Minako's-head-live-other-Minakos scene. Clearly it needs to be written, but I'm totally not up for it. My brain would implode.

**Exhausted **– Haha, yes, duly noted. Now the question is whether I replied to your review telling me not to reply because I'm thick or simply to annoy you with the irony of it. I wonder . . .

**After All Ever After** – Yes! Haha the monkey joke is indeed a timeless classic . . . if your sense of humour is just slightly skewed like mine. Yeah! Strange humour and flattering reviews that make me grin sheepishly ftw!

**AkuTenshi816** – Well, in the interest of not insulting you and apparently most of the females in your family, I'll just refrain from making nurse jokes, shall I? That seems like the wise thing to do. Plus who can tease a faithful puppy? Too cute.

**mantikora** – Haha, it's kinda testament to how fluff my story is that I didn't use Minako's parents to make angstiness. It's probably safe to say that any situation which will not lead to conflict for certain will not lead to conflict. Me too fluff.

**Payne N. Uranus** – Well, that confirms it – nobody can pull off creepy like you do. But you already knew that, I'm sure, as I can't have been the first to state it unless you reserve your disturbingness especially for me. In which case, I thank you and dearly appreciate it. But don't think I haven't noticed that your name has indeed not been changed – is this my cue to begin haggling? Now, do I start high or low? Wait, am I the one selling or buying? Shit, where's my wallet? Damn pickpocketing apes from art school! I knew you were nothing but trouble!! No more chimpy numnums for you!

Krampoo


	11. Recover

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Eleven:

Recover

* * *

"Erika asked me out yesterday."

"Saw that coming."

"I . . . said yes."

"Oh. Um . . . cool. Have fun."

"Didn't see that coming?"

"I didn't know you liked her. She's really pretty though, so good job."

"Well I don't . . . I mean, I'm just trying to see if I do like her."

"That's fine. Sometimes that what dates are for."

"Date . . . I guess so."

". . . Where are you guys going?"

"She invited me to an archery competition."

"Huh. Do you like them?"

"Never been to one."

"In a few weeks, you'll be in one yourself."

"Hmm, that's true. Are you gonna come watch?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You don't have to . . ."

"Why did you tell me this?"

"That Erika asked me out?"

"Yes."

"Would you rather I hadn't?"

"No, but I want to know why you decided to tell me."

"Because . . . I dunno, because it seemed like the right thing to do. I thought about not telling you but that seemed so dishonest. It's this Saturday too, but it won't interfere with dinner."

"If . . . If you want to reschedule-"

"No. Minako. I said it's not going to interfere. I'll make sure."

"If that's what you want."

"_It is_. Look, Minako . . . look at me . . . should I not have told you?"

"No, it's fine. You should . . . Just . . . just remember to bring mace. I mean, Erika's got devious sexual predator written all over her."

". . . Of course, hah – five-foot-nothing and shy just screams danger."

"You better believe it . . ."

* * *

Saturday morning, Rei drove to the archery competition. Nervousness was suspiciously absent, though her conscience was troubled. Determinedly, she ignored the vaguely contrite, listless feeling.

They met at the entrance to the event – Erika was waiting there when Rei arrived, their tickets in hand. They chatted a bit about classes and the universities they had applied to before finding an open space in the bleachers set up for the competition and settling down to watch.

The archers were wandering about in the traditional gi and hakama, organising and composing themselves. Rei felt a pang of envy that they got to compete while she had to sit and observe instead of actually participating. Joining the archery club made Rei realise how much she enjoyed the sport, where before it had only been a hobby she practised now and then when it occurred to her.

Erika cooed at a cute little kid sitting in front of them, returning Rei's wandering attention to the girl beside her. Their eyes met and Erika smiled. Shifting in her seat, Rei looked back at the archers and from the corner of her eye she saw the other girl's expression fall. Realising she was probably supposed to have smiled back, Rei frowned, mentally noting that Minako would have probably just teased her for being socially inept. Should she say something? She had nothing to say. What the hell were you supposed to do on a date anyway?

She and Minako had never gone on many dates and their first had been a rather unexciting trip to a movie theatre. Watching the movie hadn't been that stimulating but for the entirety of the film, Rei's attention had mostly been fixed on the blonde girl to her right anyway – where she was looking, her reactions to what was happening on screen, where on the armrest her hand was laying. She had nearly jumped a foot when Minako's hand had inadvertently landed on top of her own and it had been purely instinctive to curl her fingers upward to keep that warm, soft skin pressed against her own. She usually had no interest in such things but she wouldn't mind seeing another movie with Minako.

Erika was looking at her curiously and Rei realised she was smiling to herself. To avoid having to lie in order to explain herself, she turned back to the kyudo range with renewed focus. Erika hesitantly looked back to the range where the archers seemed to be lining up to start the event.

_See!?_ some persistent part of her brain was chirping. _You go on a date with another girl and all you can think of is her_! Rei nearly sighed at her own thoughts for aggravating the feelings of guilt and dishonesty stirring about uncomfortably in her chest.

An hour and a half later, Rei felt she had been sufficiently punished for leading Erika on. The first couple of archers had been interesting, the next few less so, and by now Rei didn't even care if the competitors hit the target or not, let alone if they had perfected the minute details of their form.

_Maybe next we could watch paint dry_, she thought sarcastically to herself and then felt bad even though she hadn't voiced the thought. She peeked over at Erika and realised the other girl looked just as bored as she felt.

The spectators were all silent as they watched the current archer take his shot and Rei waited until he had released his arrow and stepped back before she nudged the shorter girl in the shoulder and nodded toward a concession stand. She quietly asked Erika if she wanted to go and see what was being sold.

At Erika's nod, they crept out of the stands, apologising to the people they had to step over. Stretching her arms, grateful to be moving around again, Rei led them over to the small shack selling snacks where they poked around for a bit. Erika didn't find anything she wanted and Rei wasn't hungry, but neither of them wanted to go back to watching the mind-numbing competition.

Dark, doe eyes looked up at her hopefully as Erika suggested they find a café instead and Rei looked away as all of the afternoon's repressed guilt came roaring to the surface.

_Time to be honest now_, the voice of her conscience spoke up again. _Think of it as practice for later_, it added smugly.

Choosing her words carefully, Rei began, "That sounds nice, Erika, it does, but I think you should take someone else out for coffee. Someone who . . . who isn't already in love."

* * *

The doorbell rang at exactly five-to-six and Minako dashed for the front door, paused, counted to three and reached for the doorknob. "Welcome," she intoned with mock solemnity. She opened the door for Rei to enter and swept her eyes over the other girl as she stepped past.

The sweater Rei was wearing was stylish but fairly domestic looking, as were the neutrally beige pants she wore, though they fit quite closely along the length of her slender legs. Minako had expected her to wear something conservative – it was dinner with the parents after all – but she hadn't taken the time to properly consider how good Rei would look in it. Foolish, she figured, considering Rei could probably make a big green garbage bag look sexy.

At the moment, however, she wasn't channelling sexy so much as nervous.

"Relax," Minako said semi-chidingly, stilling Rei's hands where they fidgeted in front of her. She had never seen Rei seem so outwardly nervous and the fact that it was caused by meeting her father was highly entertaining. However, the way Rei was anxiously chewing her bottom lip was starting to get distracting and Minako really didn't need any further incentive to stare at the miko. "My dad loves you already, so don't worry about meeting him."

"He does?" Puzzlement took the place of anxiety and Rei was able to partially reassume her standard air of unruffled detachment.

"Of course," Minako replied lightly. "Now come meet him."

Her dad was in the kitchen, hovering over his busy wife in a scene that was all too familiar to Minako. The man loved to help but, like his daughter, he was a disaster waiting to happen when it came to the culinary arts. He may have been revered for his competency at the hospital but he was very nearly banned from the kitchen at home.

"Yosh," Akemi Aino snapped and the man jumped back a bit, regarding his agitated spouse amusedly, "if you don't sit down or something I swear I'll-"

"Dad!" Minako interrupted, drawing the attention of her parents. No need to subject their guest to happily wedded bickering. "Meet Hino Rei."

The blonde watched as Rei's eyes widened in recognition and her dad's narrowed in concentration. "Hino, was it?"

"Yes," Rei replied, clearly surprised and bemused. "You were Grandpa's . . . I don't think we were ever introduced," she said falteringly.

Minako watched, slightly puzzled herself, as her father gave a little bow from the neck. "I'm Yosh Aino – call me Yosh. How is your grandfather now?"

"Better. Thank you."

Akemi clapped her hands together. "So you already know each other? How serendipitous!"

"Weird," Minako opined. Rei nodded. "Was this a couple months ago?" Again, Rei nodded and Minako opened her mouth only to close it. Really, it had all been nicely summed up by weird, leaving little else to say.

"Would you like something to drink, Rei?" Yosh asked in the lull that ensued. "We have tea if you'd like some."

"Yes, tea please," Rei replied politely. Minako's father pivoted to get Rei her drink and Akemi returned to the busy stovetop.

The miko nearly jumped when something brushed her arm before realising it was only Minako reaching over to clasp her shoulder reassuringly. She looked over to receive a bright grin and a thumbs-up. Rei rolled her eyes, though her fidgeting had stopped and her lips quirked reflexively into a smile.

* * *

On the second Friday since making their deal to spend them together, Rei and Minako agreed on seeing a movie. The previous Friday's psychic expo had been as lame as Rei had predicted but they had decided to stay and look around at the corny booths and stands. The miko had spent most of their time wandering around together trying to be discrete as she yawned, worn out from studying late and waking up early to do chores.

This Friday, Rei was plainly tired once more, and Minako was easily convinced that an action flick might have the greatest chance at keeping her awake. They got a bag of gummies to share, Rei cracking a yawn while they waited in line at the concession stand, and then found their theatre. Sometimes her eyes watered after she yawned and she looked rather adorably dazed and sleepy.

With a wry grin to herself, Minako wagered that the dark, warm atmosphere of the theatre would knock Rei out like a light before the trailers even gave way to the film. When the blonde looked over, Rei's eyelids were drifting closer together and her head was starting to bob. Next glance and Rei had given up trying to keep her eyes on the screen and had let sleep come as best it could with her head propped up on her fist. Minako checked the screen – nope, not even done the advertisements – and turned back to surreptitiously study the dozing girl. Rei's dark eyelashes rested against her pale cheeks, fluttering a little with restlessness, and her hair spilled gracefully across the armrest.

With a small smile, Minako pushed up the armrest between them. Gently, she nudged the other girl and when Rei blinked and straightened blearily, asking, "Did I miss something worth watching?" Minako just shook her head and guided Rei's head down to her lap.

With a hum and not a sign of protest, the miko shifted into the more comfortable sleeping position and within seconds of lying her head on the blonde's legs was still and breathing deeply.

Minako softly brushed Rei's dark hair, straightening the strands and grazing her scalp lightly with the tips of her fingers. The movie began and she was rather glad the acting was so bad and the plot so dull because this way she didn't have to divide her focus. Her attention was much more absorbed by the idle task of toying with Rei's hair than the lame movie.

Sifting through the soft hairs at the back of Rei's head, she lightly brushed the smooth skin of her neck and pictured herself leaning down to touch her lips tenderly to that warm, sensitive spot. Luckily, someone on screen screamed and then things started exploding, so Minako distracted herself with that for a few minutes while her reasoning returned and berated her.

Rei stirred a few times through the course of the film but seemed solidly conked out for most of it. Her leg was starting to go numb but Minako couldn't bring herself to mind it enough to shift and risk waking the exhausted girl. There were pins and needles in her foot when Rei finally lifted her head, staring blearily at the last few minutes of the movie. Blood rushed back into her leg and Minako flexed her leg, laughing when Rei asked, "What did I miss?"

"The movie," she replied.

The dark haired girl was embarrassed that she'd used Minako's lap as a headrest and apologetic that she missed the whole movie as they exited the theatre but Minako just waved it off. "You can't help that you're tired. Maybe Fridays aren't a good day."

"They're fine!" Rei insisted, her sudden intensity startling Minako slightly. "I'll drink coffee or something." She made a face at the word _coffee_.

"Tea snob," Minako prodded with a chuckle.

"Sludge drinker," Rei muttered back.

"Pinkie lifter."

"What?"

Minako grinned. "You know-" she mimed sipping from a teacup, her pinkie raised and wiggling.

Rei rolled her eyes, huffed and made to reply, only to be cut off by a yawn.

* * *

"So, you already know my dad," Minako prompted, handing Rei plates to distribute while she set the glasses around the table.

"I guess. I mean, I only talked to him once and that was about Grandpa."

"That's sort of strange," Minako mused. "He mostly deals with kids. I guess Grandpa might have been clinic hours for him or something . . ."

Rei shrugged and they were silent for the next few seconds until the table was set. Setting the table for four people was something new for Rei and she took a moment to take in the comfortable warmth of the scene before looking to Minako to see what they should do next.

The blonde was watching her with uncertain blue eyes, though her smiling lips and the light tone of her question tried to give lie to her apprehension. "How was your date?"

Startled at the question and unprepared to answer it, Rei resorted to shrugging once more.

Minako was silent and Rei could tell the blonde struggled with herself before managing to let go. "Okay. Let's go sit in the living room."

"No," Rei blurted, stopping Minako from heading into the adjacent room. "Well, I mean fine but . . ."

Rei fidgeted. She wanted to reassure Minako in order to eliminate the shadow of sullen doubt from the bubbly blonde's expression, but she was at a bit of a loss. It wasn't in her nature to reach out or even to speak more than necessary . . . but if it was for Minako . . . then it was unacceptable not to try at the very least.

"It was educational," Rei began haltingly. "Awkward. Um, not bad I guess, but not great. It was . . . Well, I think I don't . . . I . . ." Rei frowned, casting about for the words she needed.

"It's okay," Minako interjected softly. "You don't have to explain."

"I know," Rei snapped, "but I'm trying, so shut up."

The blonde's eyes widened at the temperamental outburst before she chuckled, finding the miko's irritability amusing as always. "Yes, Rei."

With a glower that held no real anger, Rei huffed and forced herself to be as succinct as possible. "We're not going out again. We've agreed to be friends."

Minako made as if to speak but closed her mouth with a carefully blank expression and only nodded.

"And . . ."

The blonde waited once more for Rei to speak her mind and the renewed focus directed at her from those blue eyes stirred an internal panic. Rei hadn't meant to say anything else. It had just slipped out. Truth-telling was dangerous, it would appear, as it seemed to lead to more truth being told. Dams blown on that infernal, unreliable brain-mouth barrier, Rei switched back to their original topic.

"While I'm explaining things, that morning I left your house I . . . got back to the shrine and I had to call an ambulance. Grandpa was sick and he fainted." Rei could hear shame and anger in her voice and the emotions threatened to choke her words completely. "He was doing my chores because I wasn't there to do them."

Minako stayed where she was. She didn't approach to try and console her, which Rei appreciated. She wasn't looking for comfort, she just wanted things to back to being clear and easy between them.

"It's not your fault," the blonde told her.

"I know," Rei agreed in a subdued tone. "It just feels like it."

Minako smiled sadly but seemed to know better than to offer words of comfort which Rei usually found empty and aggravating. Instead, she took Rei's hand and led them into the living room, her thumb stroking the back of the miko's hand in a sweet gesture that Rei could pretend to ignore.

"Come on, I think the Brain Wall part of this TV show is on soon. It's ridiculous. You'll hate it," Minako informed her cheerfully, releasing her hand to grab the remote.

They settled in front of the television and Minako flipped through the channels, searching for whatever strange game show she had on her mind. Rei was happy to face the plasma screen and watch the blonde in her peripheral vision. The show held no more interest for her than the archery competition had, but for the first time all day, she felt at ease.

* * *

"So he gets his daughter back and basically destroys Paris because he's a nutjob, but oh well. Actually, I'm kinda surprised you didn't wake up when everything started exploding."

Rei shrugged and then smirked at the blonde in the passenger seat. "I was comfy."

"You were snoring."

"I know I don't snore. Nice try," she scoffed.

Minako pouted. "That's no fun. You're supposed to get all, 'Oh no! Really?'" she acted out in a falsetto, adopting an anxious expression. "And then I would go, 'Yeah, it was awful,'" in a deep voice, "and you would go, 'Good golly, I'm so embarrassed!' and then I would go-"

"Minako."

"There, there. You may saw logs when you sleep but you've got a very cute-"

"Minako!" Rei tried again, a little louder.

"Haha, um, face. Yes, face. And then you would go-"

"My god," Rei muttered to herself, "she's graduated from Annoying Academy."

"Gee whiz! I sure am glad you told me! From now on, we should always-"

"With honours in really strange impressions," she added, not missing the blonde's giggle at her muttering. Changing tact, Rei flipped on the radio and turned the volume up.

"'sleep together so that you can tell-' Oooo! I love this song!"

Predictably, the song was some bouncy, vomitous pop concoction and Rei frowned at Minako for messing up her preset stations. The hyperactive volleyballer criticised her taste in music as 'boring and geriatric' and then had the gall to enjoy this crap?

"Number one is supposed to be the news station." She pressed the second button and her scowl deepened. "And this was classical! Now it's- it- what _is_ this?!"

Minako laughed her joyous little cackle that indicated the fulfillment of some plot to aggravate Rei. "Country western! You don't like country?"

"_God no_. You do!?"

The laughing continued. "No, but I figured you'd hate it. Ah, worth it. Totally worth it."

Then the blonde switched back to the pop song from before and Rei just sighed, aware that her lips were mutinously trying to form a grin. Attempting to quell the uprising, she glanced over at Minako, now blissfully singing along to the radio, and lost the battle.

_What she does to me_, Rei sighed to herself mentally, rather appalled at the mushy thoughts that Minako's smile, her laughter, her voice could conjure. Damn pop songs and their absolutely asinine, unoriginal, horribly true lyrics. Utterly intolerable. And worse, it was probably only a matter of time before her restraint was worn through and these _feelings_ started to manifest.

Well, there was a simple cure to that, though her heartbeat sounded in her ears and her palms grew sweaty at the thought of it.

* * *

"So, Rei, what do your parents do?" Yosh asked.

Minako froze at her dad's question, kicking herself for not preparing Rei or warning her parents in advance, but Rei answered easily enough.

"My father has been a senator for nearly the past fourteen years now."

Yosh Aino made a noise of recognition. "Senator Hino's grown quite popular."

Neutrally, Rei nodded with a murmur of agreement and at a glance, Minako could see how tightly controlled the other girl's calm expression was. Definitely should have warned them away from this subject. Fortunately, her dad seemed to detect Rei's discomfort. Unfortunately, he chose to switch to a worse topic of conversation.

"How about your mother? Stay at home? Love her job?"

Rei hesitated at how best to deliver her answer, still unused to voicing it even after all the years that had passed. Two sets of eyes were on her attentively, the third silently sympathetic.

"Um no, she died when I was four. It was a long time ago," she added, likely hoping to stave off awkward condolences.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Minako's mother, breathed sorrowfully. Her brows were drawn up in sympathy and her blue eyes were beginning to look a little wet.

"I remember you live with your grandfather – I should have put it together. I'm sorry for bringing it up," Yosh apologised.

Rei shook her head. "It's fine."

He nodded and stood with a secret wink at the young dinner guest. "Well, looks like we're done eating. I'll take your plate." He grabbed Rei's empty plate and stacked it on top of his own.

This snapped Akemi out of her teary state in an instant. "Oh no you-" Yosh was already out of the room, dishes in hand, before she could stop him. "Going to break everything . . ." she muttered to herself and grabbed the remaining plates before dashing off to prevent catastrophe from striking the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Minako sighed to Rei the moment they were alone. "I should have told them not to-"

Something shattered in the kitchen, likely glass by the sound of it, and Minako's mother screeched, "_I told you not to touch anything_!"

They both froze for a moment before chuckling quietly.

"Should we be helping in there or something?" Rei asked.

Wryly, the blonde replied, "Not unless you want to give that woman a hernia. Besides, you're a guest."

"So what's your excuse?" Rei lifted an eyebrow teasingly.

"Laziness." She grinned as Rei shot her a familiar, dry look but then abruptly return to seriousness. "Still, I know you don't like to talk about your parents and I could have-"

"Stop it," Rei interrupted sternly. "It really is fine, Minako. I'm not going to break. Yeah, I don't like talking about them and I hate the way people look at me when they find out about my mom but . . . it's okay. I trust your family and it's natural that it come up in conversation so don't feel bad about it. You'll get wrinkles." She prodded the blonde's forehead where it had been creased by worry.

Minako snapped her teeth at the prodding digit as it was retracted, regaining her playful attitude. "How dare you? Perfection cannot be wrinkled. For this insult, you must stay for a movie after desert."

"Agreed!" Yosh chimed in as he re-entered the dining room, desert in hand.

With a grin, Rei capitulated. "As far as punishments go, this is very harsh, but I accept."

* * *

"And then I got up to the cashier, realised where I'd had to put my money, and then I had to pull it out of my bra in front of him and hand it to him."

With a distracted puff of laughter, Rei replied, "Good one."

Expecting more of an answer, or at least some teasing, Minako thought back on most of the car ride since leaving the theatres and realised that for the latter half, Rei had been unusually silent, even for her. The miko wasn't what anyone would call talkative at the best of times, but Minako hadn't had much of a problem drawing her into a conversation since around the second month of math class.

"You okay?" she asked lightly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking," the dark haired girl reassured her.

The took the turn onto Minako's street as she joked, "Ah, yes that can be difficult."

She expected some dry reply to the effect that – yes, Minako obviously found thinking quite difficult, but the little jab never came. It was a little disappointing. However, the miko didn't look troubled and nothing seemed amiss, so Minako let it go. Rei was tired after all and if she would rather concentrate on driving, that was fine.

Rei's Prelude pulled into its usual spot on the Aino's wide driveway and its driver shifted it into park.

Grabbing her tote, Minako unbuckled herself and opened the door. "Bye, Rei."

". . . Bye."

"See you Monday."

She got out of the car, closed the door, blew Rei a kiss and made her way up the driveway to her front porch. Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard the sound of a car door opening and closing. Minako turned to look back but the car's headlights cast everything behind them into darkness.

"Rei?" she called uncertainly, squinting as she tried to peer into the shadows.

Footsteps, and then the miko's silhouette stepped in front of the lights and paced towards her with purpose, her hair flaring behind her like wings. Rei's dark form seemed to grow as she approached, taking the four steps to the porch in two strides, until Minako's vision was filled with nothing but Rei.

A foot apart, Minako could finally see the determined tension of Rei's jaw, the intense certainty in her eyes and the soft set of her mouth. The hum of the car's engine and the wind moving past them faded into nothing. Minako sucked in a breath. _She's going to_ . . .

Smooth and moist, Rei's lips pressed softly to Minako's and the miko's right hand, warm, rose to cup her cool cheek. As automatically and naturally as breathing, Minako responded, her hands fisting in Rei's coat to pull their bodies flush, lips returning the kiss with relief, joy, desperation, ecstasy.

They paused only briefly now and then to catch their breaths, clinging tightly as if scared of letting go and losing their places in each others' arms. Too soon, it seemed to Minako, Rei was pulling away, stealing her hands and lips back to herself.

"My car is still running," she murmured to the blonde's lips.

"Fuck your car," Minako replied in equal softness and this argument won out for the next couple of minutes. Rei's self-control was readily dismissed by the warm coercion of the blonde's mouth, her probing tongue and soft hands.

* * *

The last time Rei had been in the Aino's house, the couches in the living room had all been pushed to one side of the room along with the giant, flat screen television and the rest of the room had become a packed dance floor. She wondered vaguely if Minako's parents ever found out about that party or if Minako had managed to clean the entire house in time.

Once again letting herself be dragged into the room by her hand, Rei watched Minako collapse into one of the throw-pillow filled corners of the three-sided couch configuration. She sat down as well, though a little more gracefully, and rolled her eyes when Minako swung her legs up and draped them across her lap. The energetic girl then grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over them both, smiling joyfully the entire time.

Rei opted to watch Yosh Aino set up the DVD player as if her attention wasn't entirely on the adorable blonde next to her. She was forced to look over, however, when it became apparent that Minako was staring at her insistently. Their eyes met and Minako snuggled a little closer to the dark haired girl, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

With a little grin of genuine fondness that she tried to stifle through feigned reluctance, Rei scooted over to sit in the corner with Minako, who immediately took the opportunity to lean against her. Shifting her shoulder where it was angled uncomfortably and noting that Yosh seemed to be studiously looking at the DVD in his hand and only the DVD, Rei snuck her arm behind Minako and settled her hand at her waist.

She felt Minako sigh happily and smiled softly at the reaction, rather pleased herself. Her contentment brought her to the realisation that if dinner with the parents was a couple-ish thing to do, then snuggling on a couch and watching a movie was beyond couple-ish. Too bad she was far too comfy to be bothered by it. Then it occurred to her that all she had to do to kiss Minako was turn her head and _that_ was a rather bothersome notion but Rei was nothing if not talented at repressing unwanted thoughts.

For her part, Minako was wondering at the novelty of being cozy with someone she was attracted to without plotting to get into their pants. It was very backwards, but also very, very nice. She felt warm, slow-simmering contentment and pondered that maybe this was what commitment felt like, what it would be like to spend years and years with one person, relaxed and safe.

Their blissful contemplations were both cut short by Akemi Aino's delighted cry of, "Adorable!" as she entered the room and set down a bowl of popcorn, giving a moony smile and clasping her hands under her chin.

Rei gave a start and a blush. She tried to pull her arm back to embarrassedly put some space between herself and the youngest Aino, only for Minako to swiftly grab her hand and hold it captive where it was. Her scowl was, as usual, met with an obnoxious grin and Rei resigned herself to staying in place, thankful that at least their clasped hands were hidden by the blanket.

Minako's parents settled on the couch together a couple feet away and Minako frowned at her mother for teasing. Cursed woman was horning in on her territory and making Rei uncomfortable during cuddle time. Akemi just giggled noiselessly and Yosh gave her a fondly reproving look before pointing the remote at the TV.

The movie started and Rei's glower gradually subsided, as did the tension in her body, though she couldn't help but cast wary glances now and then in the direction of Minako's parents. This, the fire alarm, and various other incidents had Rei convinced that Minako simply enjoyed putting her in awkward positions and forcing her to deal with them.

That was fine, though. Awkward, but fine. It was worth feeling mildly unnerved by the presence of Minako's parents while being this close to the blonde. Actually, it struck her that this sort of situation seemed like one that might occur if the two of them were going out and, surprisingly, the thought didn't trouble Rei nearly as much as it would have before she'd met Minako. Maybe that that was the vital upside to the discomfort and confusion she had to face thanks to the unfamiliar territory Minako was constantly throwing her into. She was learning to deal with it.

_Love_, she had said to Erika. _Already in love_.

Rei felt a piece of popcorn bounce off the side of her head and turned to see Minako watching the television with an innocent smile on her face. The miko grinned and ate the popcorn.

Yes, regrettably it was true, and she was just going to have to deal with it.

* * *

o.0

And in the background, angst dies in a heart-shaped ball of fire. As always, thanks for reading and hopefully it won't be too many months before we meet again.

**Kythil** – Obscenely long, you say? I love obscenity! (Or I do now.) And no, babbling in reviews is never irritating – it all strokes my ego in end, haha. Thanks for such a great review! I am rather fond of the way I've characterised Rei and Minako as well (which sounds completely arrogant. Ah well), though I'm finding it more and more of a challenge to keep their personalities consistent as the story stretches on. Considering I'm drawing mostly from the manga and anime versions of these two, I've had to change them from how they are canonically to make them more realistic. Honestly, I would probably punch their annoying cartoon characters in the face if I ever met them, lawl.

**me** – Yeah, I'm actually a little bummed about not replying to all my reviews but I do think it's better that I haven't got enormous replies at the end that nearly rival the size of the chapter itself. Anyway, I went digging for your question and it has been unearthed!! According to my quick bit of research, the reality of Emperor Showa (Hirohito) is that he was initially opposed to joining the war but did end up approving the plan to engage the allied forces. To tell the truth, I hadn't looked this up before writing, so you caught me. -_-; Haha or maybe Rei was just writing a crappy paper.

**Lunar Miko** – Haha, well it's pretty fortunate that you enjoy the fluff, considering there's not much else to this story. Seriously, I shouldn't have skipped angst class so much to smoke fluff. lolcatz.

**WITS** – Yeah, I didn't want to throw Rei and Minako back together right away, considering moving too quickly was part of the problem the first time around. I considered making the date with Erika a big problem between them but it seemed like a cheap trick to make an original character that important. I like to keep my OCs off to the side where they belong even if it makes for less angst. Of course, this whole story has been fairly lacking in angst – as you pointed out, not even Minako's parents are a source of trouble. As for Rei=Immovable Object, Minako=Unstoppable Force, yes it's pretty obvious. It's not supposed to be a mystery or anything, more of a premise for examining their relationship. I doubt I'll even up answering the question of what happens when they meet in a definitive way considering I'm not sure it's even answerable . . . And finally, yes, I'm pretty sure you are the winner of the Longest Review Award! *hands trophy* Yay! *confetti and clapping ensue* Thank you for your fantastically verbose review. I cherish every word. :) In return, I believe I have given you my longest review reply. Obviously, you're getting gypped in this trade but so it is.

**LicketySplat **– Yes! Dancing around grey areas! With girls' relationships especially, it's easy to blur the line between acting like close friends and acting like girlfriends, which is fun to play around with. No more of that now, but ah well – being official creates many other fun things to write . . . ;)

**Payne N. Uranus** – Ah, no I'm still K-Dawg the Rampus but I thought I'd throw Krampoo in at the end for my own amusement. actually, it made me consider that I wouldn't want to change my name and it's really not fair to ask you to – imagine the loss of identity you might suffer. Why, it may even un-warp your fantastic reviews. Thus, you shall ever be Payne even if I occasionally snigger longingly at the notion of Gizmo. (Is it possible to snigger longingly? I will try now . . . Ah. The sound is something akin to hehehmmawwhehhmm with severely contorted facial expressions.) And I suppose I should answer your question – I am behind at submitting a couple papers and slightly worried at how unconcerned about that I am, but other than that, I'm dandy! Got a new game for my DS and discovered an awesome mushroom tower defence game. Yes, life is good. How are you?


	12. Astounded

The chapter title is after a Bran Van 3000 song because the music video for it basically sums up this chapter. Wow fluff. Wow.

Also, welcome back to my fuzzy woobie of a story. I did not die. I left the country for a while and was busy doing things that were not writing for amusement. But now I'm back and staring at my screen again and words are happening. Not quickly, no, they never happen quickly but out they come with some regularity.

If you've stuck around then all I can do is thank you. Well actually I can admit I'm a nasty, lazy turd . . . and thank you.

Krampus

* * *

**Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object**

Chapter Twelve:

Astounded

* * *

In a rare show of wakefulness, Minako was waiting and all set to go when Rei knocked on the door Monday morning.

"Morning," she said a little breathlessly.

Rei grinned. "You're ready already? Where does this enthusiasm come from, I wonder?"

Minako smiled coyly, struggling to keep from pulling the smirking miko in to kiss her senseless. "You'll find out." She slipped her school bag over her should and called, "Bye, Mom!"

Like magic, her mother zoomed into the room instantly. Minako wouldn't have been surprised if the woman had been lurking around the corner listening.

"You're leaving for school early, Minako?" The elder blonde checked her watch. "Nearly fifteen minutes. What's the occasion?"

Minako fidgeted. "Nothing."

"Minako Aino, don't you get all shifty and tell me it's nothing!" As an aside, she said to Rei, "See, she can't stand still when she lies to me. It's a wonderfully revealing habit."

With a groan, Minako rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "Why are you giving us the third degree!"

"Oh not Rei, just you, dear. Rei's always on time." She shot the miko an approving smile.

The blonde girl gave her mother a deeply peeved look. "Well today I'm on time, too."

"Yes, and I'd like to know why."

"There is no reason! You're going to make us late for being early!" Minako huffed.

"Fine, fine," her mother said affably. "Don't tell me. Have your little secrets. Rei will tell me, won't you, Rei?" Minako's mother turned her bright blue eyes on the miko, who froze like a deer in the headlights.

"I, er . . ."

"No, she won't." Minako frowned at both of them and stepped out the door. "Goodbye, _Mother_," she stressed, and under her breath mumbled, "you crazy old bag."

"Have a good day at school, Rei," Mrs Aino said, pulling the dark haired girl in for a hug before she could escape.

Red faced from trying to contain both her laughter and embarrassment, Rei nodded and smiled slightly, "I, um, yep. I will."

Minako cleared her throat and shot her girlfriend a peeved look.

Rei just grinned and shrugged her shoulders. The volleyball captain turned on her heel and made for the car moodily. "Bye, Mrs Aino," Rei said politely, and followed her irritated girlfriend.

"She's nuts," Minako growled, slamming her door and wrenching her seatbelt on.

"She's funny." Rei waved back at Mrs Aino standing on the porch and backed out of the driveway.

"It must be senility," she grumbled. Rei laughed, and Minako snapped, "What?"

"I think you're afraid you'll grow into her."

"I what?" Minako folded her arms and Rei began to chuckle. "I- no. Absolutely no. Just – oh, shut up."

* * *

"It's this Thursday but you don't have to come, Minako. It'll be pretty boring," Rei said quietly, her mouth just next to Minako's ear. The TV was quietly rolling music and credits to their finished movie in the background.

"But it's your sport - I have to come cheer for you. And you didn't seem to mind going with Erika..." The blonde fidgeted on the couch. Lying with her back pressed to Rei's front, their legs comfortably entwined, she couldn't see the frown appear on the other girl's face.

"Uh yeah I did." Rei argued a little uncomfortably. She went on _one_ date while they were apart and Minako had to bring it up. "I nearly feel asleep." _And how many people did you go out with during that time_? she wanted to ask.

Minako's tone rose questioningly. "You were bored? But you love archery, oh still and serious one." Her body went taut and she mimed holding an arrow notched to a bow.

"I like to do it, not watch it. And I do not look like that." Rei pinned Minako's arms to her sides in a hug.

The blonde giggled and squirmed around until they were facing. Suddenly they seemed much closer than before. Rei's brooding was nipped in the bud once a gleeful smile was turned her way but she maintained a lofty expression. It wouldn't do to let the blonde know she could disarm her without trying. Really, that would be the end of Rei.

"You think my impression was off?" Minako asked, her tone just a little sly.

"All wrong," Rei sniffed. "Horribly wrong." She stiffened a little when hands took hold of her sides, fingers curling at the exposed skin at her waist.

"I guess I'll have to try harder," Minako suggested in a silvery murmur. "Study my subject more closely." Turning her head to place her lips at Rei's ear, she asked, "What do you think?"

The playful atmosphere of their banter dissolved and Rei was transfixed. _I think your flirting is far too effective_.

Grandpa was in the other room, her brain reminded her. The walls were quite thin, it also pointed out. _I think if we could just make out for a few minutes it might be worth getting caught_...

Minako's eyes were half-lidded and it occurred to Rei that they were staring like they were starved for each other. _I think we're thinking the same thing_.

As if to prove that they were indeed on the same wavelength, their lips met midway. Sensual and slow, easing into each other hot and craving and

Vibrating against her thigh startled Rei, making her jump so hard she nearly climbed the back of the couch. Letting out a string of stuttered curses and a rant against "Phones! Goddamn cellphones and-and-and that stupid that-that _buzzy_ thing they do!" Rei huffed and sat up while Minako took the call and tried not to laugh.

"Hi mum."

Fuming silently so as to not be overheard, Rei busied herself ejecting the DVD to return it to its case and turning off the neglected television.

"Yeah, I'll be back for dinner. Yeah. I'm just leaving now." She shot Rei a pouty look. "Mmhmm. See you in like half an hour. Kay. Bye!"

Minako hung up and met Rei's baleful stare with her unflappable amusement. "_Buzzy thing_? Tch. And you get after me for blinkybob."

Growling, Rei threw her hands up and stalked out of the room. _I think I may strangle this girl_...

* * *

The surreptitious rustling of papers and zipping of bags began as a furtive signal and sure enough, the lunch bell rang seconds later. All silent stealth was abandoned and the thundering of footsteps grew. Rei contributed to the ambient noise by putting away her own binders and pen before joining the stream of bodies that flowed and jostled through the corridors.

Her friends from homeroom would be eating in their designated classroom as usual and the miko made her way to her locker on autopilot, set on grabbing the lunch she had packed and joining them there. The boy with the locker next to hers smiled at her and she returned his greeting with a perfunctory one of her own. Rei then began arranging her books neatly in their shelves as though absorbed by the task, pretending not to notice that the boy (_Hibiki? Hikaru?_) was about to say something further.

Escaping before he (_Hotaru?_) could voice his scintillating morsel of small-talk, Rei headed down the usual hallways, destined for her homeroom. Such a destination was not to be reached that day, however, as a rowdy herd of students advanced, laughing and yelling and coming her way. Looking straight ahead, she identified a few of the loud kids as footballers from her peripheral and ignored their appraising stares.

Just as she was nearly clear of this riotous mob of idiots, an arm shot out and grabbed her by the elbow. Scowling and poised to deliver her most withering glare, Rei turned around to confront the grinning face of a very familiar blonde.

"You have lunch now?" Minako asked.

Like the flip of a switch, Rei's irritation vanished. She nodded and suddenly found herself being tugged back in the direction she had come from.

"Let's go," Minako said with a wink. Turning back to her friends, she pressed her fist to her chest and gave a peace sign. "P-sauce on the izzout!"

Kagura looked up from the conversation she'd been in with some boy and chuckled at the bubbly blonde's attempted gangsta farewell. "Go on," the volleyball player shooed. "We didn't want you here anyway."

Ditching her friends and forcing Rei to ditch hers, Minako steered them out a set of double doors and toward the athletics fields. Gym classes were using most of the space but on the hills and near trees, little groups of people were eating their lunches.

"I didn't think you had this lunch period," Rei commented.

"I don't," the blonde confessed without guilt. "I'm skipping chem."

She rolled her eyes. "And how are you doing in that class? As I recall, your mom said something about-"

"Never mind my mother," Minako scoffed. "I'm passing. I'm happy."

Satisfied with that answer, she moved on. "Do you have lunch next period?" When the blonde nodded, an idea occurred to Rei that had never tempted her before. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Pale brows furrowed in confusion. "Don't you have class in forty minutes?"

Rei hesitated - was this a good idea? What if she got in trouble? Was it worth it? It only took a couple seconds for her to realise that the answer could be summed up quite simply: Screw it. Her lips curled upward and a glint of uncommon mischief appeared in her dark violet eyes.

Catching on, a similar grin spread on Minako's face and she laughed aloud. "I've finally corrupted you!"

With a scoff, Rei grabbed her hand and pulled Minako up with her. Laughing quietly, they scurried away from the school to spend their hours as they pleased.

* * *

"I think we should make a wager on your tournament."

"Really."

"Yeah! What do you want if you win?"

"A pony."

"Come on, Rei! Seriously, you need a prize if you do well! Incentive!"

"Eh. Whatever. 'Winning is its own reward' right?"

"Bahhh boring. How about Hinoland? I just know you've been dying for a corner of my room. Seen you eyeing it I have."

"Uhh not really. I don't seem to have the same territorial drive as you..."

"Okay, how about this - if you win I'll give you a full-body massage."

"Minako!"

"What?"

"What nothing! And would you stop wiggling your fingers like that!"

"Why?"

"It's- it's obscene!"

"How?"

"You know how!"

"When?"

"...What?"

"No, already did what. I win. And if you bomb at the tournament you have to lube _me_ up and rub."

"...You just love making me uncomfortable don't you?"

"Yep. Now shake on it-"

"Aa! Let go! I'm driving, you lunatic-"

"There, deal!"

"Huh. Fine. But just so you know I've never given anyone a massage so you're hardly in for a treat."

"Nah I'll just have to show you how first..."

"Why do I get the feeling you wouldn't mind losing this wager?"

* * *

Minako slammed the door to the passenger side of the car a little harder than necessary, amped by the prospect of skipping class with her girlfriend. Rei, her _girlfriend_. She looked over at said friendly-girl, expecting a flat stare for the treatment of her car but the driver was sitting static in her seat, contemplating her unturned keys in the ignition.

"So where are we going?" Minako wondered. Rei could have told her the library or a manure processing plant and it likely wouldn't have dimmed her enthusiasm. Bookshelves were good for making out behind and as for dung, well . . . Rei would be there so yay! However, they did not seem to be going anywhere as the other girl flushed a little in self-consciousness and her fingers started drumming on the steering wheel.

"Um." Taptaptap. "Well." Tappitytap. "I . . . hadn't planned that far ahead."

"Too eager to run away with me?" Minako teased, her voice and smile light as she leaned over the centre console between them.

She stopped halfway and took in the entrancing sight of Rei's blush darkening a shade, her lips quirked sheepishly. Often hypnotised by the miko's gaze for the force of character behind it and the way the colour glimmered as if waiting for the right light to reveal its richest shade of violet, Minako fancied Rei's eyes to be even lovelier when they held that unique glint of affection reserved only for her. It was there every time Rei dipped toward her for a kiss, as she was doing now.

Their lips met twice, soft and lingering.

"Suggestions?" Rei inquired a little breathlessly.

"Mmm. More kisses."

Rei let the hand slipping into her hair pull her lips back to Minako's, resistance the furthest, most futile notion in existence. She palmed the slender curve of the blonde's neck, pausing to feel the quickened pulse jump under fingers when she traced the tip of her tongue along Minako's bottom lip. A breathy sound of encouragement rushed past that lip as it parted from its mate and Minako deepened the kiss, welcoming the wet intrusion with strokes of her own tongue. With expertise and tenderness, she caressed and lightly sucked at the slick muscle in her mouth, drawing a choked groan from the dark haired girl. Minako swallowed a moan of her own in answer to that utterly arousing sound and shivered at the heat it conjured in her body.

Her hands clenched restlessly, tugging dark hairs. Rei gasped. Minako's fingers dropped to a shirt button at her collar and fondled it for a moment before making up her mind. She pulled back and they both caught their breath.

"Right. Okay. So . . . Other suggestions," Rei prompted.

_Thinking_? Rei wanted her to think of stuff after that? "Uhhh," she supplied.

"Eheh umm," the other girl replied.

"I could sit here and annoy you - that's always fun," Minako offered.

Rei scoffed. "That's the default. I was hoping for something new."

"Well if the prospect of making out kills your ability to come up with ideas, then the act definitely does it for me." She shrugged.

"Great," Rei deadpanned. "So we get dumb around each other."

Minako smiled widely. "Exactly! Nothing beats being stupid with you."

* * *

Rei opened her front door and filled her lungs with the fresh air from outside, detecting the rich, warm scent of spring. The season was right on time, thawing out the city and hinting at the summer to come. _And the exams to come_, Rei grumbled inwardly, already growing resigned to the weeks of studying that were just around the corner.

Bare footsteps behind her made the miko turn and smile when her eyes were immediately caught by Minako's gaze.

"Got everything?" she asked.

The blonde nodded and knelt down to put her shoes on, her long hair cascading over her shoulder. Rei watched the small, deft movements of Minako's hands as she tied her laces and she abandoned her worries over exams.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you?"

The tips of blonde strands swept the floor as Minako shook her head. "It's not that far by transit and gas is pricey."

"I can afford it," Rei grumbled.

The cheeky answer that came with a grin was, "Save it. Buy me presents instead."

Rei just snorted in reply, which they both noted was not a refusal. Stepping out onto her front porch, she looked west, gauging the sunlight left and sighed, realising it was still light enough that she couldn't insist that Minako accept a ride. When the blonde joined her on the porch, adjusting her schoolbag over her shoulder, Minako noticed the glum expression on the other girl's face and sought to fix it. Before Rei could dodge them, two fingers found the corners of her lips and forced them upward into a strange grimace.

Scowling, Rei pulled her head back while Minako chuckled, "Don't be upset. You'll see me first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Can't wait," she deadpanned.

"Goodnight, Rei." Minako smiled and leaned in.

"Goodnight," Rei murmured before her lips were caught in a brief kiss. Blue eyes glimmered happily from inches away and the miko was hit by a memory that both mirrored and shadowed this one. Then, those same eyes had glinted with triumph as their owner pulled away, breathless and pleased. The two of them had been inside saying their goodnights when Minako's parting kiss had come in a much lengthier, more rigourous form of farewell including tongues and firm hands in dark hair.

This chaste kiss just now was another sign in a growing procession of signs that the reigns of Minako's control had tightened around her. Rei could see the longing held in check in the involuntary flutter of blue eyes down to her lips and the brief hesitation before Minako placed a proper distance between them again.

The blonde got one step past Rei when the ruminative girl clutched her wrist, halting her exit._ Minako,_ Rei mused,_ though mischievous and hyper . . . _"You're . . ." She struggled momentarily for the word she wanted but stopped, stumped by the infinitude of inadequate possibilities. There was no single term that could capture the warmth and compassion of this infuriating, joyously flippant girl who could blend the most extraordinary sensitivity with the blithe, juggernaut energy of a party in full swing.

Smiling faintly, Rei tugged. "Come here."

* * *

Minako just flapped a hand. "It can't be that hard - everybody does it."

"Yeah but most people are _bad_ at it," Rei retorted. "Hence the hundreds of accidents everyday."

"Bah." Minako maintained her flippant demeanour, continuing to prod and stoke the miko's argumentative nature. "Go pedal, stop pedal, turny thing - piece a cake!" She could practically see the brain rupture taking place behind incredulous purple irises at her renaming of a steering wheel - a particularly well-crafted turn of phrase if she did say so herself. Heading off the irate sputtering that was boiling to Rei's lips, she added, "I even know about the blinkybobbers! Though the hooter is definitely my favourite."

Rei just glared at her for a moment, one eye giving a twitch that Minako happily counted as a sign of her mission accomplished. Annoyed-to-death Rei was sexy - all smouldery eyes and arrogant head-tilt - and especially hot considering the expression was all of Minako's crafty engineering. Ah, if only the miko knew that even in the early days her glares had evoked a rather opposite effect on the blonde than intended.

Said glare was directed forward suddenly as Rei started the car, apparently having decided on their next destination.

"You forgot your blinkybob," Minako helpfully pointed out as they took a left out of the lot. Oooo she'd never seen that lip-curl before. A thrill of discovery shot through her as she waded into uncharted territories. And then she realised they weren't taking the usual route toward her house or the shrine. "Ehhh where are we going?"

The first tendrils of trepidation crept in at Rei's dark smirk. "We're going to an empty lot," she answered ominously.

Two possibilities presented themselves immediately to Minako, the first and most likely was "For a driving lesson?"

"To bury your corpse," Rei growled, electing the second choice.

She seemed to think this over. "After a driving lesson?"

"Sure," the miko acquiesced. "I am merciful - I'll grant your final request."

Minako just chuckled. The miko called _her_ melodramatic but she had her own flare for the theatrical when it suited her. Her promise of an empty lot was no act, however, and twenty minutes later found them at the outskirts of the city in a near-vacant parking lot behind a furniture store.

Throwing the car into park in the middle of the lot, Rei turned off the car and dangled the keys between them. "Well?"

Minako hesitated. Really? Rei was trusting the fate of her car to _her_? Well sure she was a good athlete and not bad at video games but she wasn't sure how much that counted for behind the wheel.

"You're not scared, are you?" Rei asked, wearing an infuriating smirk.

She internally shook her fist at Rei for goading her when the miko knew perfectly well she wouldn't be able to back down from it. Gaining an evil grin of her own, Minako returned, "You're the one who should be scared. Say good bye to your car." She swiped the keys from Rei's hands and got out of the car, listening to Rei sputter a bit as she walked around the hood.

"You asked for it," Minako pointed out as she opened the driver's side door and assumed an expectant pose, hand on cocked hip.

Looking perturbed, Rei slid over to the passenger's side and quickly pulled her seat belt on. The blonde wasted no time in hopping behind the wheel and buckling in. Just like she saw the miko do every morning, she pushed the key into the ignition and cranked, held it for a second, and released to the roar of the engine settling to a purr.

Then a thrill went through her. What to do now? So much _power_ at her command! Looking through the windshield, Minako decided on a path that would take them toward the least cars parked in the fairly empty lot. No need to give her girlfriend fits . . . right away. With a jaunty grin at her terror-stricken passenger, she cranked the wheel to the right and pushed the gas.

The engine rumbled but movement did not happen. "Strange." Minako put a hand to her chin and contemplated the machinery before her. Next to her, she could hear Rei's hand connect with her forehead.

* * *

It was still baffling to Minako that she was growing familiar with these lips - the very lips whose texture and taste she had once spent hours guessing at and contemplating in the listless moments before sleep. And then later, after the months apart, those same sleepy minutes had found her straining to remember what it was like to kiss Rei only to realise that she had never appreciated it enough to notice the details that made up the encounter.

Rei's lips parted from hers and she paused a moment before opening her eyes and responding to the satisfied smile on Rei's face. The miko had certainly caught her by surprise and Minako was still reeling from the unforeseen make-out session, dazed and happily enraptured.

"Hmm - still light out. I was hoping we would make it to sundown," Rei murmured.

"You're the one who stopped," Minako purred, her eyes dropping to the little cleft at the corner of Rei's lips that appeared when she smirked.

There was a heartbeat of hesitation between them where they both could have leaned in again and made it to nightfall for certain but Minako managed to remember the world outside of Rei and her parents waiting at home. She pressed a quick kiss to hungry lips before dropping her arms from around Rei's neck and stepping back to a conversational distance.

"Wish I hadn't."

Smiling at the genuine regret she could detect in the joking reply, she teased, "This may be the closest I've seen you come to pouting."

Dark, slender brows slanted downward. "I do not pout," she claimed.

"Ha! You totally-"

"Come over this Friday."

Forgetting about goading her girlfriend, Minako blinked at the non-sequitur and Rei added, "You can sleep over. Do you want to?"

Minako instantly jumped tracks from stunned to ecstatic. "Yes!"

Rei laughed and gave her a final kiss. "Good. Now go before you miss dinner."

* * *

"I'm gonna try reverse now!" Minako declared.

"Oh god no . . ." Rei groaned to her right, one hand clutching the grab handle, the other braced against the dashboard.

Minako figured she was doing pretty well so far. There had been a few near misses with some parked cars but the pedals were starting to make sense now and the wheel seemed to work all right. She stopped the car - left pedal! - and looked down at the magic stick in the centre that she had forgotten before. With confidence, she pushed it to the R position and switched her foot to the other pedal.

Whoakay they were going backwards, yes they were and ouch the seatbelt had jarred against her collarbone rather harshly.

"Aaaaa slow down!"

Looking at the rearview mirror seemed to suggest they were headed for a blue van and turning to look out the back confirmed it. No panic! Minako cranked the wheel left and the car swung roughly to the . . . Right? There was a thud followed by cursing, which Minako had come to recognise as Rei's head connecting with either the dashboard or window. She wondered if she should be concerned as it had happened a few times already.

"Jesus fuck!"

No time to worry about concussions now though as someone else had foolishly left their car right in her way. But now Minako was a little wary of this reverse business as it seemed to make the car do strange things. She tried dodging the car but had to sharply correct and steer the other way, resulting in a whole lot of thudding. Was left right now? What was right? Left?

"No more reverse!" Rei barked.

Minako stomped the brake. Ah so that was still the same. The magic bar went back to D and down went the gas pedal. But now disorientation set in. Which way steered which? And the blue van was looming again!

"Less gas you cra_aaaa look out_!"

Taking a guess she cranked the wheel one way - and was heading for a smart car! No! She spun the wheel around in the reverse direction and the car headed right to safety. But wait, was that the way she'd turned the wheel?

Minako turned to Rei for help. "Now I'm confused! Which way is which? Which way is which!" she cried as the car headed for a low-lying divider in the middle of the lot.

"Left is left!" Rei bellowed. "Right is right! Go left! _GO LEFT!_ BRAKE!" Rei screamed as the car's right side rode up on the concrete curb. She was thrown back, her head clipping the edge of the driver's seat when the opposite pedal was stomped. "I said brake! _Brake!_"

Minako found the right pedal and Rei flew forward, her shoulder connecting sharply with the dashboard and her elbow jabbing the radio.

"-_ust beat iiiit! Beat iiit! Beat iiit! Beat iiit! No one wants ta be defea-_"

Her fist smashed the radio's power button but did not unclench afterward and Rei seemed to stare down at her tense knuckles for a while. Then Rei's hand moved slowly to the magic middle stick and put it to P before retracting to her lap where the dark haired girl continued to stare at it. The car was motionless. Safe.

Minako stayed still and silent, wondering if her moody girl was truly mad this time. She didn't _think_ she'd broken the car . . . Though there had been a sort of scrapey noise on the bottom. Maybe a few scratches?

"Never. Again." Rei's voice shook a little and when she looked up the blonde realised she wasn't angry, she'd just had the bejesus scared out of her. "My god, never, never, _never_ again!"

"Agreed," Minako said quickly to soothe her poor Rei.

"Worst idea ever," she muttered to herself. "Not even safe in an open field . . . What if there'd been people around? . . . The blood, oh there would have been blood . . . Babies . . . Forest fires . . . Giant sharks and a typhoon and-"

"Rei?"

Haunted eyes turned her way. A spark lit and Rei grabbed Minako by the shoulders. "Promise me you will never drive again!"

"Promise!" Minako complied immediately, ignoring the future where she may want a license. Best to go along with the crazy lady until she recovered from her trauma.

As Minako hoped, this seemed to pacify Rei. "And I swear to never put you behind the wheel again. Never. Nooohohoho never." Then she shot Minako a suspicious glare and swiftly snatched the keys out of the ignition.

"I think we should just stick to making out in the back seat," Minako suggested hopefully.

"I think you should just stick to the back seat period!" Rei spat back automatically, seeming to regain some of her spirit.

Then she thought about it.

"Yeah okay."

With a laugh, Minako grabbed Rei by the front of her shirt and captured her lips eagerly, climbing into the back all the while and pulling the miko with her. Fear for her life seemed to release a frenzied passion in Rei, who pushed Minako down and straddled her hips. Their lips connected messily, the wet caress looser and more forceful than usual before Rei trailed her kisses down to Minako's neck.

Baring her throat with a moan, Minako hazily weighed the pros and cons of breaking her promise.

* * *

.o.0.

Wooo kissing is great! If you don't agree then you sure did not enjoy _this_ chapter I bet! Anyway, again I am a cruel slacker. I apologise to everyone who asked me to update soon in their review almost (or perhaps more than?) . . . a year ago. Productivity is not my forte.

**No Make Girl **- You ask for fluff, I give. Is good, no? Just what the doctor ordered. Why, I bet the fluff cleared your sinuses right up, didn't it? Haha gross. Anyway, glad I could provide cheer. Cheers!

**Payne** - No punches to the emotional gut in this one. Just . . . light smothering with soft cushions of squee? Maybe a little choking on all the snogging? ... Choking on snogging... That's a lot of mouth action right there. And sounds like a vaguely pleasant but horrifying way to go... All muah-muah-nomnom-KHHHTHG! Dead. Waw I disturb myself with my own expressions. And yes, waw. Because who says wow? Naybudy. Just like naybudy says naybudy, making it twice as appropriate.

**Kythil** - Your reviews are so gratifying. Yes, I focus on voice when it comes to characterization - in and out of dialogue. If I couldn't hear their inner monologue or the lilt and tone of their responses I would have no idea what these characters were like. And I do try to keep things real! (For this story anyway. Surrealism is also fun.) Plausibility is something that'll hold a story together, I feel. Sure, there's suspension of disbelief but that should be a cushion and not a crutch. I've also got a fairly grounded imagination, if that makes sense. I'm ridiculously rational like that. Go logic!

**LunarMiko07** - As you may have noticed, couch cuddling with tv is a favourite of mine. I've even evolved from there to aborted-couch-make-out in this chapter. Oh where will I go with the couch next? ;D

**Dark Shadows 01** - "sweetness of their happiness" you said in your last review. What a lovely turn of phrase. Haha I've gotta say that pretty much sums up this story, no?

Kramps


End file.
